Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: After everything that's happened in Gamindustri so far, what's to stop a certain soldier from making her mark? Plenty, if Purple has anything to say about it. Rated M for mature audiences due to language, themes and threat - Mainly to cover all bases. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue and Introductions

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Time Soldier's Final Mission.**

I am using a character by Shadicgon called "Purple" in here. Shadicgon has given me authorisation to use her in this story. This story is a more fanfiction version with my OC and Shadic's thrown in. My OC, as you may guess from other stories, is Molly Polinsky. More on her later. Purple is... Well, we'll get to that ;)

This story was meant to be the backing for our RP's on Discord, but, I figured it was important to get a more... Fully fledged story out there. :)

Oh, and summary... Summary is:- _After everything that's happened in Gamindustri so far, what's to stop a certain soldier from making her mark? Plenty, if Purple has anything to say about it. Rated M for teen due to language, themes and threat - Mainly to cover all bases. Enjoy!_

* * *

Gamindustri.

It's a huge world. Full of many different people and beings. Ranging from the most intellegent, to the CPU's or Goddess' as they are known, all the way back to the more... "Innocent" of people.

The Sun rose over the world. It was a peaceful world. Full of rightous beings and the favourable types. A lot of people want to meet their maker, but have had to be told through various means that, it would be inappropriate right now to do such a thing.

The year is 0100. It has been a period of stability since the Original Goddess has almost resigned herself to the heavens. She can't shake the feeling that someone is going to see her first. Someone... With a lot of importance.

The Original Goddess wondered through the halls where she resided. A small book in her hands. She currently can see her creation - One "Arfoire" currently reading a book. She walked over and sat next to her, opening her book which then a small being appears from the book. Her name is - Histoire.

Without much of a word word to Arfoire or to Histoire, The Goddess stood up and left the book by Arfoire. Walking back through a massive archway where someone was standing. Someone of great importance indeed. Her name is Theresa Polinsky.

"It's been awhile."

Theresa nodded her head. "It certainly has - Are you departing for the Heavens at long last? Your retirement?"

The Original Goddess heaved a heavy sigh and nodded her head slowly, keeping her Crystal-like eyes trained on Theresa's colbalt Blue ones.

"I am. However, am I to understand that your daughter will be living on this planet from now on?"

Theresa nodded with her own sigh. "Unfortunately, that is the case. Molly will have to live here because its far too dangerous for her to live in the warzone of the furthest dimension. You should've seen the battles that have been raging..."

Nodding her head, thus silencing Theresa, The Goddess simply hummed. "So, where will she live? Where will her power come from? It cannot come from the Sharicite, until the nations are formed at the very least."

Theresa took in a deep breath. "She will most likely live in your idealistic - Planeptune. As for her power - She still has a Midtherne Crystal beating inside of her. With that, she can survive - I'm sure."

"What happens if it fails?"

"Then she will need an alternative. She is a Time Soldier by nature, yes, but even with all of her training - She will need allies and people she will be able to trust."

"Trust isn't an easy thing, I hope you realise Theresa. There will probably be more wars on this planet before peace can officially reign supreme."

Theresa looked at the OG with a critical eye. "So, you think there should be people to rule over others? That's not what Time taught me... Or you for that matter."

"True. However, there must be a balance in this world or it'll fall apart much like your Earth did."

Theresa nodded yet again, but this time more slower. "This is very true. Do me a favour - Don't let anything happen to this world as long as you're alive. Or things could get really messy for everyone, not just my daughter."

The Original Goddess sighed. "I can't promise anything, but I can assure you it won't. And besides, even if it did, I'm sure your daughter has enough training to be able to work with it. Now, are we departing for the Heavens?"

"Yes, yes. All in good time. Now, Molly will have power unlike anyone here on Gamindustri. She will have to remain hidden. Or at least, her power will."

Arfoire's voice could be heard through the corridors echoing like a bellowing monster. "Neptune, how many times do I have to tell you, NO eating pudding before dinner!?"

Theresa chuckled. "I see Arfoire has some children of her own now. We had better get going."

The Original Goddess could only nod as they both started to disappear, Neptune/Arfoire and Histoire all turning to see the two disappear just in time.

"Histoire... Where are they going?"

Histoire bit her lower lip. "I don't want to think about that right now, if I am honest with you Neptune. We will discuss this later."

"O-kay... MORE PUDDING!"

Arfoire could be heard groaning in irritation.

* * *

Fast forward to present times and everything has settled down, for the most part. Ever since the Console War, the rise and fall of ASIC, and finally Rei Ryghts, plenty of people have finally settled down.

The CPU's of Gamindustri, Lady Purple Heart, Lady White Heart, Lady Black Heart and finally Lady Green Heart have all found their relevant places to be happy...

Everyone was happy-

-Bar one particular individual.

Her name is Molly Polinsky.

She is a former "Time Soldier". Fought in three wars and continues to fight in major engagements across Gamindustri's frontiers against monsters and such.

Unfortunately for her, peace is not an easy thing to cope with. Especially after all the years of fighting. It had been non-stop war as far as she could remember. Not even going to University with her friend back on her homeworld of Manda II she could remember, she had been in war THAT LONG, that she couldn't remember it anymore. And it, hurt.

She was currently sitting in a cafe with her alcoholic cider, around 50% volume, to her hands. She is drinking as she is technically 30 in mental age but 19 in physical. Her powerful Midtherne Crystal made it so that she looks younger than she actually is. No-one asks her age because of what she wears:- Dark Blue jeans, Grey short sleeved T-Shirt a Leather jacket and a Gold wrist watch. She looked like someone who had been through so much, yet let on so little... It was almost impossible to think that this girl had been through anything other than war... It was... Sad, really.

Sighing to herself she takes another swig of her Cider. Burning the back of her throat. It was her Fourth since she had come to the cafe, "The ChilliDogs".

"I hate... Peace-" She hiccups. "Damnnit..."

Sitting by herself she leans back in her chair and looks out of the window. "Why did they have to leave me behind?" She asks no-one in particular. Her memory flashing back to times with her Commander and her close collegues. She sighed which almost sounded full of pain as she took another swig of her drink. "-Nothing I can do about it now..." She hiccups again. "I guess I'll just drown my sorrows here."

As she placed her cup on the table again she heard someone walk into the cafe', hitting on the waitress.

She groaned in irritation but had learned, over her years... To somehow cope with it. It was sad that she couldn't see anyone's helpful colours. She had rejected so many people in the past that it was... It was almost childs-play to ignore them... Especially, if they were being like this.

Casting her eyes over to the Waitress who looked rather flustered, she saw a girl with slightly dark Purple hair and dimmer eyes than a certain CPU. It annoyed Molly to tell the truth. Yet ANOTHER cosplayer coming to cause a nuscience of herself. Meh, what did she care? She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her drink, hopefully the girl would find someone else to-

"Is this being used by someone?"

-Annoy.

Molly looked up at the girl and covered her eyes from the Sun that annoyed her even more.

'Damnit. What did I do in my last life to deserve this!?' She grunted, "No, you can sit down if you want... It's a free nation-"

Molly hiccuped again.

"Thank you and hello, my name's Purple." The girl with Purple hair and Magnolia eyes sat across from Molly and for some reason... Kept looking at her. According to Purple, something must have happend to her, but who was she to judge this early on?

Molly leans back in her chair and tries to analyse Purple, "The name's Molly. Molly Polinsky. But I doubt you want to hear that at this time of the morning... I'm a...well... Former soldier."

Purple whistled slightly. "Wow... Console War or ASIC's rise?" Being a citizen of Gamindustri, those were the only two wars she had legitimately heard of.

Molly half smiled at Purple who was seated across from her. 'This girl's innocent... No harm telling her the truth-' She thought. She looked past the waitress' and some waiters who moved back and forth with the busy resturant/cafe.

Molly looked back to Purple, "You could say I was in a war, before, the Console War- But yeah, I was involved in practically most wars you've heard from Planeptune news. Not a single battle or engagement I have not been in really." She reached down to drink some more drink and placed her drink back on the table.

Purple winced. "Ouch..." She whispered quite quietly, but Molly heard her.

Molly felt her head shake in a negative sense as she disregarded her cider for a few more minutes.

Molly took in a bit of a deep breath. "It's nothing for you to be concerned with, I'm sure you'll have your time one day, and even if you don't? Count yourself lucky." Molly chuckled to herself but then shook her head again, her attitude doing an almost 360 degree spin on itself. She smiled a bit warmer at Purple.

"Tell me something-" She gained the attention of Purple with that statment, "What is your "role" here in Planeptune, Purple?" Molly was genuinely interested for someone who had been in wars and seen countless people.

Purple put a hand on her chin, "Well, I'm someone who came here at the age of ten and started making her life from zero...Though, I had the bad luck to arrive barely a few weeks before the rise of ASIC-" She sighed, "So...I had a pretty bad experience in here, more than the usual citizen at least."

Molly's smile turned to a half smirk. What was with Molly? Was she really that far in her PTSD that she couldn't smile for longer than half a minute?

"You say that like its a bad thing. Experience grows a person, when you think about it."

The waitress from earlier walks over to the table.

The Waitress cleared her throat as she arrived, "Will it be a chilli dog or two?" She pulls out her paper and pen

Molly guesters Purple to go first with her hand. She had never really wanted to be waited on hand and foot so... What was the consequence of letting someone else go first?

Purple looked at the Waitress, "Two, one with everything... And... Erm..." She looked at Molly, "And what do you want yours, Molly?"

Molly smiles a bit more warmer then before.

"I'll take everything *bar* the cheese. Meh, it hurts my stomach now-a-days."

* * *

To Be Continued in the next chapter, be advised that we (me and someone called Shadicgon) are working on the sequel as this is being posted so I have a LOT of work to catch up on ^^;

Enjoy your day :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions Part II

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Written by Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 2 - Introductions Part II

* * *

In the cafe the mood slightly changed as Molly leaned back. The weather outside seemed to have changed to a more calmer and nicer than before - A Sun encrusted sky with some clouds, not many, but some.

Molly chuckled slightly, "Sometimes I wonder how many monsters and ASIC goons I killed... But other times?" She looked more melancholy to Purple, all of a sudden - Something was wrong with this soldier... Was it the PTSD? Was it something else? "...I'm glad we live in relative peace now."

Purple seemed uneasy of the change in topic so she tried to move it on, "Yeah...but, let's not talk of that right now..." She looked down, "Sides, I have headaches when I remember the time CFW Brave came to Planeptune specifically looking for me..."

It was the worst day of her life, the chase had lasted about three hours and they even went into her house and gave her another three hours chase. All the way up and around it, it had been a literal nightmare for her.

Molly seemed to chuckle which had Purple confused. "Trust me, young one, I get it. I remember being hassled by..." She lowers her voice to a whisper, not wanting to upset the other patrons. "Arfoire. I managed to get her to the Graveyard where the CPU's handled her, but if I hadn't... Ho boy, I wouldn't want to be apart of the resulting mess!"

Purple nodded. "Arfoire...yeah, that sounds like-"

Molly puts a finger to her lip, which somehow silenced Purple.

"Best not to mention it. I know a LOT of people who are still fragile from A-S-I-C days. That's why I didn't say her name outloud. Not even-" She was going to mention the Deity of Sin but thanks to Purple's acknowledgement of what she had said - She didn't have to.

Purple nods her head, "Good Point, and man, I enjoyed those three years of peace...Before Rei Ryghts came and my life hardened again!"

Molly hummed as she nodded. "I know." Molly looks out of the window and smiles as she sees children playing by the shops and cafe's, including the one she was in. "I, did, think about settling down awhile back. Just after the whole situation with Ryghts, but... I don't think I ever will." She sighed heavily.

Purple opened her mouth faster than she could think, "Why not?"

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem tired and, like, if you could collapse if you don't stop." Purple's voice seemingly increasingly worried of the girl in front of her.

Molly's expression changed to one that was half hardened and half sad, it was almost like a Mr Jeckal and Mr Hide effect in a way. After a few minutes of suspense she sighed. "My first love was killed in the first war I was in. I'm not going to stop now... Not, ever, My duty as a "Time" soldier comes first." She couldn't help but see Purple's eyes light up slowly, so Molly blinked. "...I shouldn't have said that."

"Time Soldier? You mean, like, a kind of- Time Traveler?"

Her eyes sparkled a bit, before returning back to normal.

Purple put a hand behind her head and chuckled slightly. "S-Sorry, got a bit...excited there..."

Molly's lips curled into a partial smile. Making Purple slightly happy on the inside. 'She's FINALLY smiling! YES!' Purple thought happily but concerntrated on what Molly was about to say.

"I don't blame you. Most people would say that. Let's just say that fighting in the wars I have, you learn to become stronger, but, you also get wounded along the way... Hence why, as you say, I look "tired"."

Purple nodded her head as her eyes looked full of genuine concern. "Yes...and gosh do you need a break, come on, at least take one!"

"If you're not planning to settle down at least...rest, there's no war right now, and I kinda doubt one will happen in the next ten decades!"

Molly raises an eyebrow with a tiny smile, reminiscent of a parent looking at a child as though they don't quite believe them. "That's what they said about the *Console* war, and then what happens? ASIC rises very quickly."

Purple leans back in her chair. "That's...a very fair point..."

She paused before saying the next thing on her mind, "Still, take a day off, one you're not planning to spend wasting yourself?"

Purple looked down, "Take it from me/or Trust me, those are better...and yes, I know for experience...don't ask how I got my hands on those drinks." She giggled slightly, "Okay, you can ask...maybe..."

Molly chuckled also.

"To be fair, you look a lot like the CPU of Planeptune, so, there's no real problem with you getting drinks, I have no problem with not knowing." She saw Purple's downcast expression so she sighed. "Although, it may be fun to know..."

Molly nods.

"Alright, how do you get your hands on alcohol if you look under 15?"

Purple looked up at her and had a slight smile on her face. "Well, as you said, I look like the CPU...some people tend to think I'm her...and I can easily say yes- and, since she can drink...I was curious of the taste...and...well...stuff happened."

She grimaced. "I regret it, it wasn't worth it..."

Molly laughs lightly at her. "Stuff? You mean you've been "playing"?" She shook her head even though she had just teased the girl she had met less than five minutes ago. "It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself."

Purple mumbled, "My wallet died that day. She said she just wanted to help and I didn't know those jobs existed. I blame my ignorance...and myself on the process."

Molly hummed to herself. "You know, you can't blame yourself for "everything" that happens to you. I know I do - But I have a reason. I'm allowed to, Since I've been serving Gamindustri since I got here. But, you, you can't blame yourself." She reached into her denim jacket coat pockets. "I have something I was going to give someone... But I never got the chance, here-"

She pulls out a Gold coin and throws it at Purple.

"-Call that a welcome to my friendship circle. If you want it, Purple."

Purple caught it in moments but then looked at the golden coin, unsure of what to say. Until, "...I'll take it, but if one day you want it back, you tell me, kay?"

Molly chuckles and waves her hand.

"Don't worry your little pretty head about it. I was planning on giving that one away, so you're lucky that we were here, in this instance."  
Molly goes to stand up but falls on her backside again, hiccuping, and swearing at the same time.

Purple, noticing this, stands up in panic and goes to her side of the table just before the seat. "Molly, you fine!?" She asked her new friend, deeply concerned.

Molly nodded her head as she tried to stand up again, but hiccuped, felt light headed and sat back down. "It's nothing..." A hiccup. "Just the alcohol... Ugh..."

The waitress from earlier walks over and places the orders on the table. Tilting her head at Molly and Purple and concern starting to show. "I saw what happened - Shall I get a doctor? "

Molly groaned as she held her head. "Shut it..."

Purple on the other hand shook her head as she made a definite decision in her head. "No, I'll...take her to her home-" She pulls out a bag filled with credits and places it on the table.

Purple smiled. "Keep the change."

The waitress had an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry, Miss, your friend. She... She paid already. She had a tab that's been paid... Already?"

Molly chuckled in her drunken stupor.

Molly felt her head start to swim. " You have a lot of money for someone so small..."

Purple sighed and took the bag and placed it in her hammerspace.

"I do a lot of quests - I need to pay my bills, so..."

Molly nodded her head even though she felt sick. "I see."

Purple helped Molly as she stood up and placed her arm around her neck to help her. "Alright, I'll get you home, okay? Because it's obvious you need to sleep and relax in something that's not alcohol...If you want my opinion."

Molly nodded yet again but this time groaned. "Ugh... Okay. Just promise me you'll help clean the lights, Miss Aubergine."

The Waitress looked worried at the two.

"I think she lives just down the street, number 6683? She's been coming here week after week... Almost daily."

Purple looked at Molly with full concern as she tried to process it, "Thank you..."

Purple looked a bit nervous. Reason being? Molly had come here almost daily and that today was the first time she encountered her... Maybe it was time issues or just a bad timing in both cases?

Either way, she helped Molly out of the restaurant, her own stomach growling a bit from not eating anything.

Purple thought to herself, 'Shut it, I can eat later. Priority is to get Molly safe and sound!'

Almost magically, the stomach stopped growling. Something had refilled it... But who-

Molly's left hand glows slightly and it felt like Purple had eaten a huge amount. Talk about power...

Molly offers a small smile.

"That any better?"

Purple blinked, "Yes...thanks."

"No problem. You look like you needed it..."

Molly stumbles forwards, almost out of Purple's grasp as her one bedroom house comes into view. It was a rather big looking house with a few extentions that looked like they needed finishing. It was almost like an Edwardian/Victorian-style building from Planet Earth's history or just a really ancient-looking place according to the Gamindustri archives.

Purple pointed at it with her free hand, "Is that your place?"

Purple asked after tightening her hold on Molly to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Molly nods her head. "Mhmm... It's a bit small but hey, it does me just fine."

Purple hummed, "I think it's bigger than my place...or about the same size?" She seemed to second question herself.

Molly nodded her head. "I needed somewhere that was small... Not necessarily big. Just enough for me."

The "Aubergine" girl nodded, "Yeah...welp, let's get you home!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Molly walks semi-normally to her front door, with Purple's help of course. Then she puts her finger on the scanner by the door, it looked like one out of a science-fiction film. What one, Purple couldn't be sure, thus the front door opened.

"You can have a seat or you can go, its your choice Purple. I don't want to hold you up."

To Be Continued In Chapter 3!

* * *

I hope you're liking this so far, yes you reader :P Please let me know what you think and I'll continue as long as the RP is going I'll carry on this story. But like I said in chapter 1 - I have a LOT of work to cover... The list is as long as my room! XD


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming Closer

Here we are at Chapter 3!

Reminder: Shadicgon owns Purple and I (Archaeologist of Humanity - That's a mouthful xD) own Molly Polinsky.

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own HDN nor does Shadicgon, this is purely a work of fiction - We have made our characters up ourselves :)

* * *

Purple looked at Molly with a slight grin on her face, "-And I don't want to risk you fainting mid way to your bed, or you taking out more beer from your fridge or something like that."

Molly chuckles slightly... Almost giggling in a way.

"What is this? House arrest?"

Purple felt a sweatdrop on her head as she chuckled, "Call it: Worrying for a friend."

She winked at her before putting Molly's arm around her neck again, to help her get inside.

Inside the bungalow, it seemed pretty small. But the bedroom was directly in front. Nearly everything was neat and tidy... bar the smell. The smell was between Lavender and rotten alcohol.

Molly on the other hand closes her eyes with a faint smile. "It's like I never left..."

Purple scrunched up her face as she thought to herself, 'The hell is that smell!?'

"Yeah...let's, eh, get you in your pajamas and then bed, Understood?" Purple asked Molly.

Molly chuckles again.

It felt weird for Purple to say that, given that the day had just started. But, she knew this was necessary.

Purple carefully got her to her room, doing her best to handle the smell around the place... So far she was doing a good job.

Molly's room actually smelt the strongest of Lavender and the alcohol smell was far since forgotten. Her room was so tidy it made even Lady Nepgear look messy. So, there was a single bed in the corner with a desk on the opposite side of the room with a chair. A small table in the centre, and a dresser against the other spare wall, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Simples.

"You know... I should invest in more stuff..." Molly sighs.

Purple looked to Molly again, "...Why not?"

"Tomorrow you and I can go shopping!" She offered with an honest warm smile.

Molly let out a small giggle which sounded like a little girl giggle. "Sounds like fun..."

Molly smiled warmly as she walked forward, out of Purple's grasp gently, and practically collapsed onto her bed.

"Nnnnggghhh..." Molly could be heard whispering as she lay there.

Purple watched her there, a part of her surely thought she was cute and would like to be more than friends with her, but the biggest side of her just wanted to help her out. Scared of what COULD happen such as being called an outcast or something daft.

Sighing, she walked to the dresser and started to look for some pajamas for Molly. Surely, she must have that ...Right?

A few moments later, and as luck would have it, there were pajamas in the dresser. For some reason - They were neatly and accurately folded almost symmetrically. It was almost as though she hadn't worn them in awhile, they smelt of Cotton wool/moth balls, but they still looked fresh as the day they were bought... In fact, the pair to the right even had TAGS on!

Purple scanned them, "..." She took the one with tags before ripping them off, if they didn't fit she would pay them, but anything to get the girl something decent to wear.

"Alright now put these on and ...Molly?" Purple turned around and Molly could be seen asleep. The cider from earlier had knocked her out cold. But there were bottles of Vodka underneath her bed that only could be seen thanks to the Sunshine. They were empty but they had (87%) on them.

And here Purple thought she had it rough thanks to all the times she was chased and almost killed by the evil groups that threatened the world but realized this girl went through what she had gone through and even worse...

Still, she couldn't just leave her like that.

Breathing slowly through her nose she spoke very quietly, "Remember Purple...self control-"

She proceeded to get Molly into her pajamas...yes, she had to get her naked and then dressed up.

After dressing up Molly and putting her into the bed, of which she was lighter than a feather!, She proceeded to grasp onto Purple's arm. Thus, preventing the girl from leaving.

Purple tried to get her off but realized the girl in front holding her had a really good arm given Purple had done S-Rank quests alone and she still couldn't break the grasp.

This was...bad, Purple was a teenager who had a lot of things to worry about and wanted to release them, she would normally do it by killing monsters or spending time in the arcade...

The problem was that Purple really found Molly cute (she found almost everyone cute, either on the inside or outside) and had used a lot of self control to not touch Molly while she slept.

And if she didn't get out of here soon...she might as well do something she might regret later.

Molly slowly began to pull firstly softly and then stronger and stronger as she turned over on the bed. Thus, trying to pull Purple down with her.

This caught the teenage girl off guard and she finished falling on the bed.

Purple had the biggest blush on her face as a direct result. 'Self control, Purple, SELF CONTROL!' She tried to remember, 'Remember what Pa told you: If I saw mother to kick her in the crotch for...no, it wasn't-okay, he told me that but that's not what I wanted to remember!'

Molly whimpers in her sleep. "Crystal... Please don't leave me here... I can't live without you..." The brown haired girl sniffing sadly as though she was going through a VERY bad dream.

Purple gulped. Then, she froze...all those feels and necessities fading away in an instant.

Purple took a chance again, speaking very quietly, "I promise, I won't leave you-"

She tried to calm the girl down, she stopped resisting and just...laid there with her.

She didn't know why...she just...saw this girl and problems and wanted to help her, she had done this before with every person in troubles she met...but she felt different with her, like, if she could relate to her?

Molly's left hand slowly rose and lets go of Purple and grasps onto Purple's hand. Her features turning softer as she looks... Almost angelic in a way.

"I... I will never forget any of our adventures...I... I guess you know I love you, don't you?"

Molly grasped the hand softly as though it was a child holding a loved ones hand.

Purple would feel like trash after this...but if it helps just a bit...

"...Yes...and I...do too..."

And now, she hates herself. However, if it helped her in sleeping better, she would gladly hate herself if it meant letting Molly sleep peacefully.

Molly's lets go of Purple's hand and turns over, again, but this time her sleeping form is just in front of Purple to see. She looks... So, gentle and so soft - How could this girl have turned into a violent soldier with a drinking disorder? She didn't even look like she could hurt a fly!

Purple felt her mouth open and close of its own accord - Unsure of what she should say or do, "..."

Purple... just stayed there, for some reason, she thought that her being missing could somewhat affect Molly's sleep.

She didn't even try anything, she just...laid there, watching her sleep so peacefully...she smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe she could also rest a bit as well.

The day passes by and Molly's magic somehow manages to keep the two sustained and fed. It was almost as though they didn't need food or anything - Not even to go to the bathroom. It was that strong and powerful that they didn't even need sustenance.

Eventually, however, Molly starts to stir as she had rolled over with her back turned to Purple. A bit confused as to the PJ's on her but calm and trying to reason with her body and magic. The morning's events coming back like a ton of bricks.

Molly groans lightly to herself as she clutched her head. "Owww...What truck did I hit, this time?"

Molly rolls over and spots Purple and closes her eyes then opens them again.

Molly whispered slowly, "What kind of teenager have I attracted this time?" Sighing, she rolls back over and falls back to sleep, very quickly.

Eventually, Purple started to wake up, realizing it was...a bit late outside, and out of all, she felt amazing, almost as if she was on those days where she just had energy out of nowhere.

Purple thought to herself, 'That was a good sleep ...'

She looked at Molly and wondered if it was a good idea to talk to her, or if she should let her keep sleeping.

*Molly's spare hand that wondered a bit while sleeping normally, slowly came across Molly's and then Purple's form and landed on Purple's hair and rested there.

She liked the feeling of a hand on her hair, almost like the one her mother...never really gave her... Just her dad.

*She decided to stay still, maybe and just maybe it would turn into a pat on the head?

Or a gentle caress of it, maybe...?

Molly's hand eventually started to stroke Purple's hair, almost as though it glided across it. Molly's sleepy breathing sounding like she was starting to wake up again, but, due to the strong Lavender-like smell, she kept in a catatonic/Comotose state.

Meanwhile, Purple just smiled at the feeling of the hand on her hair.

She knows that she has to bail before Molly wakes up and confuses her presence there. The problem is that she is really enjoying the feeling.

Molly started to mumble in her sleepy state. "I know ya there... Just... gimme... five no... three more minute...s..."

Molly's hand eventually started to pat Purple's head and then relaxed on Purple's neck, softly brushing her fingers back and forth.

Purple kept her smile, 'Take all the time you need~'

Molly's hand began to travel south but slowly stopped just above Purple's stomach, tickled her for a moment, then returned to her side as Molly sighs.

"You know... Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky in my life NOT to be "killed" before this kind of thing happened."

Molly was now on her other side again, this time her eyes were focused on Purple's face. Almost... Almost burrowing into the side of her head.

Purple tilted her head slightly as best she could, "I don't think it was luck. I think it was just your hard work, decisions and all what has allowed you to survive, Either that or Fate just wanted to make it out alive!" She smiled even wider, "But...who cares of it? The important thing is that you're here...isn't that enough? That you get to see another day?"

Molly offers a smile. A genuine one at last.

"I suppose. I mean, I still miss my friends and all that but... At least I survive in their memory..."

Molly places a hand on Purple's chin softly, making her face her steel grey-ish eyes.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder how I get really kind hearted and nice people like you to talk to..."

Purple almost stuttered but managed not to, "Well, I can't give a proper answer to it, but I can stay by your side until we find the answer?"

She smiled warmly at her.

Molly takes in a deep breath. "Well... I haven't said this to anyone in a very long time but... If you're willing to stay with me. Then... I can give you the best chance I can... with me, if you aren't scared. It'll probably get intense. I do warn you now."

Purple scoffs, "I was raised in the woods, I never really met my mother, I grew with and against monsters. I'm used to intense stuff!" She grinned, "And if I can help you out even a bit, it'll be worth it, sides-"

She saw Molly blink, "I like your smile"

Molly smiles even warmer at Purple.

"I suppose that makes two of us..."

Molly leans forwards and ever so slightly pecks Purple's cheek.

"Thank you... I mean that."

Purple blushes a bit before smiling greater. "No worries, but remember, if you need help, I'll be here for you."

Molly nods her head, "Right back at'cha."

Molly grins at Purple then, a thought coming into her head, "Did you put me in this?"

Molly points to her PJ's

Purple struggled to think, "I-I-I couldn't let you sleep in your regular outfit..."

She seemed flustered...of course she was flustered!

It didn't make the sight any less cute, a cheerful girl like Purple blushing and getting flustered is something that not even the CPUs have seen before, mostly because they don't know her.

Molly places a hand on Purple's shoulder.

"It's fine. It's just... you're the only one to see me without clothes on. Not even Crystal got that luxury."

Purple looked down, "...Oh..."

She blushed even harder, luckily there wasn't any blood coming out of her nose.

Molly giggled which seemed like an honest one, FINALLY!

"I could've had you for a peeping tom, but I'll let you go."

Molly removes her hand from Purple's shoulder.

"But if you do it again, without my knowledge, I'll make sure to "punish" you..."

She winks at her.

What kind of punishment is unknown and at this point Purple was unsure if she wanted or not to know!

"Then start wearing them when you sleep, I won't let you sleep in your normal clothing!"

Purple smiled ecouragingly, "I mean...you have them for something, right?"

Molly shrugged, "I... I guess?"

"You'll start wearing them, okay?"

The teenage girl pouted in a serious tone.

Molly shuffles on the bed and yawns, nodding, "Yeah, Yeah, Perhaps its time we got up? I think we've been here long enough..."

Purple looked around, "Actually, what hour is it? Since I don't feel hungry or needing to use the bathroom I can't make any calculation?"

Yes, she could make calculations of time passed according to her body's condition. Talk about growing in the woods...

Molly chuckles. "At a guess... I'd say it was 10-odd at night."

Purple thinks for a moment before, "Well, then it's the hour you and I should be in bed, sleeping, or perhaps out in a party!"

"But..." Purple looks down again, "I think it'll be better to sleep. Last thing I need is my body clock going crazy!"

Molly laughs slightly. Making Purple look at her again. "You know, I haven't been to a party in awhile... But maybe its better to sleep... Ah, to heck with it - You can stay here if you wanna, but I'm getting up." Molly slowly raises into a seating position.

Purple blinks, "Eh?"

Her head was making the greatest calculations that Scientifics couldn't make. Party=alcohol.

Molly going to party=Molly returning in the same condition as this morning...When combined with that...

Purple pipped up, "Thinking about it, I'll go with you!"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look like you're really... dressed to get up yet."

She looked at her clothing.

"B-But...this is what I always use...yeah, I don't really have pajamas of my own... No, I mean, all I have is this and more clothing that looks the same as this but in different colors..." She spoke quietly, "I need to get myself more things..."

Molly nods, "Maybe we go shopping before the party then?"

Molly exhales sharply into a sigh almost.

"There goes my hopes of having a quiet walk... Nevermind."

Molly steps onto her bedroom floor and walks to the dresser, opening the dresser and completely disregarding the Scouter or glowing metal Sword that are both practically in MINT condition, IE - untouched and clean as a whistle, their previous use having been disgarded long ago... They looked old but still powerful.

"Right... Let's see..." Molly said softly.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4!

;D Hope you're enjoying guys/girls! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Discussions

Shadic: Chapter 4 incoming! :D

INCOMING! -

(dives underneath desk and hides)

[A few seconds later, Archaeologist and Shadic look around) That was close... Anyway-

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own HDN and neither does Shadicgon, he owns Purple and I own Molly. Case closed. Oh, and this idea is owned by us :)

* * *

Purple would normally wonder why would she put those things in a dresser however, her mind was focused on something else. ""I mean, I could go like this, at worse people will think I'm the CPU and won't care about it the enough...Wait, that would be the best case scenario actually...Wouldn't it?"

Molly hummed, "Possibly. But you should still refreshen yourself, my magic can give, certain, replenishes but the drawback is it can't sort out your... Well, your smell, which I have to admit..." Molly sniffs the air near Purple, "Is quite nice..."

Purple actually gave a sniff to herself and her clothing. "Never noticed I smell this good, I rarely worry of that to be honest-"

Molly smirks.

"Now look who's lucky."  
Molly shakes her head playfully and within what seems to be a fraction of a second to the untrained eye - She is dressed in a grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, black and grey jeans with black steel toe cap boots on. Her sword and scouter also on her person, at the back and over her right eye respectively.

"Sometimes I have to wear this stuff... It's in memory of my fallen comrades, really, but I have an affinity to this outfit..."

She sighs yet again.

Purple nods. "I think you look cute in it..." She then thinks of something rather odd that she spotted in the dresser, even though she was still on the bed. "But...why would you grab a sword for a party?"

Molly rose an eyebrow, "Why would you think?" She points to her sword.

Purple didn't say anything so Molly shook her head, "You never know, who, will show up at parties."

Purple bounced out of the bed as fast as she possibly could, concern on her face. "Molly, no! killing is wrong!"

She actually went to her side and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"We're not at war, we're not killing anyone, Put it back." She tried to sound stubborn.

Molly's eyes turn almost into daggers. "It's more for, defence, then offense..."

Purple smiled, "Why do you think I'm going with you then?"

"If someone tries to get to you I'll simply kick their asses after trying to talk things out!"

She actually cracked her knuckles.

Purple winced. "Ow, that hurts more than it looks like on TV!"

Molly tilted her head, "That's what I can use the sword for..." She lowers her head.

"I don't need protecting...do I?" She asked herself more than the other person in front of her, she chuckled.

Purple cleared her throat, "No. Molly, unless a New Game starts I doubt there'll be any danger and even if there is, I'm not a top Guild member for nothing!" She flexed her muscles for once.

"..." Molly thinks about this for around 2 minutes. "I guess I'll leave it here... But if ANYTHING starts up, I'm retrieving it. It's something my commander always wanted me to keep with me - A way of defence if anything got too, aggressive."

Purple smiled, "Don't worry, if things get aggressive I'll simply protect you!" She blinked, "Simple, right?"

She actually seemed confident of herself.

Molly sighs and heaves the sword off of her back, putting it back in the dresser where it glows with an almost... unforgettable light. "Crystal got me that sword... I don't like going anywhere without it but... I guess..." She offers a slight smile.

"I guess just this once I can go without it."

Purple smiled positively at her. "There, now you look better!"

Purple blinked and then pointed at the scanner on Molly's eye. "What's that thing on your eye anyways?"

Molly takes in a long deep breath. "Trust me, the story's a bit long. To be simple, and quick? It helps me see. My right eye is actually severely damaged. Call it - a Casualty of the first war I was involved in."

"Micheal Denver... Or, as we called him "Time Traveller", who was a real one - I'll say, that was for sure, did the surgery to get this thing here. He has one... But I never asked how or where he got his..."

Purple nodded slowly, "Oh...Purple: Well, it looks cool... Almost like the one of this anime..." She felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head, "And I forgot its name... Eheh."

Molly grins slightly.

"I suppose I don't mind looking, 'cool' Then again, you are quite nice looking yourself, so don't put yourself down either, you hear me?"

Purple nodded. "Don't worry, you look cute but I'm sure I'm not that far away from you! I mean...sure, we're both the same cute...I guess?"

Purple felt her thoughts betray her, 'No, you're definitely cuter than me right now...'

Molly smiles.

"Cheers... I guess?"

Purple smiled. "Let's save them for the party-" She stopped and tried to think, "..."

"...With party we mean club, right?" Otherwise, Purple had no idea of what were they talking about.

Molly nods her head slowly. "There's a club in Planeptune, normally starts around 9pm."

Purple smiled with renewed vigor from somewhere, "Well, let's go!" She turned and started to walk towards the door, "I'm sure we can find good snacks and drinks, such as juice or soda there!"

Purple stopped for a moment, "...Where is it?"

Molly also started to walk towards the door, "Just over the ridge not to far away from the guild, sprung up over the past few nights I hear."

"I'm sure one drink wouldn't go amiss... But tell me if I start drinking myself stupid, won't you? I don't want to do that again... Tomeki would, HAVE MY HEAD." She chuckles.

Purple grinned, "And I would as well." She saw Molly look at her, "Trust me, I'd rather not carry you back mid-alive to your house again-"

Molly laughs faintly.

"And I'd rather not pass out on my bed with a cute girl next to me either."

Purple blushed. "Please, invite me lunch first..."

Molly laughs. "You want a hotel date with, me? You'll have to work harder then just lunch." She winks at Purple as she opens the front door, motioning for Purple to go first.

Shaking her head, Purple got rid of her blush and walks through the door.

"Yeah, I'd say the same, I'm not an easy girl either."

For more playboy she may look and act like from times to times, she actually respects both women and men alike and will never actually try anything without them being okay with it.

Molly nods.

"I can tell."

She steps outside of her house and the door shuts/locks behind her. She starts to walk forwards, heading towards the direction of where the guild is - But keeping an eye to make sure Purple is following her. The streets not really having much in them besides a few girls going back and forth to the shops, etc.

"Most girls here in Gamindustri are quite... I dunno... Not very hard to crack, shall we say? I mean, there was one girl dressed in red clothing once... she was a PAIN!"

Purple blinked, "Oh, Miss Falcom or Miss Red?" She then shook her head, "No, dressed in red...Then, yes, you're referring to Miss Red definitely."

Molly half smiled, "Ah. Thanks, In which case, trying to get "Miss" Red to shut up... Is very difficult."

Her friend nodded her head, "Yeah...she can get too focused when it comes to 'Wifey's'"

"I remember the day I met her... We spent three hours in a restaurant because she just didn't stop talking, and I'm sure she noticed I spaced out for a full hour of it..."

Molly chuckled. "I heard something about someone with a green leaf in her hair, Red seems to be OBSESSED with her and the girl with a green leaf also has been on adventures with the Goddess'... Which, let's be honest, can be killed. You just have to know the weak points - But I'm sure you knew that anyway."

Purple nodded her head. "Anything that bleeds can die, that's common knowledge-" She put a finger to her lip, "But...it doesn't mean it'll be easy. Like, when the Rei Ryghts business... She was about to destroy our dimension...she has the firepower to destroy a dimension!"

"And the Goddesses managed to beat her, no screw beating her, they just survived her attacks."

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 - Discussion II, Neptune, Club

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Chapter 5 - Discussion II, Neptune and the Club

By Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Purple and Molly were chatting as they walked towards where the place would be. "They can be killed...but...a lot of prep time would be needed for it."

Molly nodded her brown haired head in agreement, "This is very true. I remember... Just about - Having to be the one to be "chosen" to bring down something called Necrum-Dracus.. The god of life and death? I don't know if you were around at that time, or if Gamindustri was, but it was a MASSIVE shift." She shook her head. "My team struggled for a LONG time to bring him down... Eventually I brought him down in the final battle of that war..."

She shudders. "Never again."

Purple had concern on her face. "..." Few more seconds went past, "...Are you fine?"

Molly nods. "Just a bit of PTSD, nothing I can't handle."  
She offers a reassuring if a bit uneasy, smile.

TSD... Purple has never dealt with it before, mostly cause of her bright personality, but out of it, she could have an idea of what it is and how would be a good way deal with it.

Molly surely hasn't been doing it like that, since most say a pet helps, drinks make it worse.

Purple smiled. "Come on-"

She grabbed Molly's hand and tried to pull her.

"We don't wanna be late for the party, do we?"

Maybe with her company, she'll be able to help her out? Maybe? Purple wasn't sure but... Maybe she could make the difference Molly so desparetly needed?

Molly yelped and offered a smile. "You have... You have quite the grip don'tcha?"

Purple smiled wider. "Yep, and a really flexible body! Only Guild member who can use swords with her feet and fight as good as someone does with their hands!"

She actually tried to repeat what she saw on that show of wars throughout a long far away galaxy, where this one evil general could fight with its feet, and in the end she turned out to be able to do it.

It actually looked less ridiculous than it sounds like.

Molly ended up in a fit of giggles as she felt the wind pick up, almost tickling her hair.

"I... I've forgotten what it's like to be happy... "

Molly shook her head and her eyes started to almost glow with a hidden glint, not like a CPU processors eyes but more like... Like she had an internal power source.

Of course, Purple didn't notice it and kept dragging her until they both made it to the place.

The Club was to the right of the Guild and was a fairly big one - It had the words: Moonlight Sonata - Written in Purple and White neon writing with some traces of Gold... Which could be mistaken for yellow.

"Ahhhhh! It's YOU!"

Molly rolls her eyes. "Not again..." She sounded irritated.

Purple turns to the direction of the voice.

It was none other than the CPU of Planeptune - Neptune was pointing at Molly and then she notices Purple. "Well... This is awkward..."

Molly growls. Seemingly irritated. "Yet ANOTHER goddess who should've been..." Her words lingered in the air.

Purple's eyes widened. Someone who looked like her! "Wow...this is my first time meeting you, Lady Purple Heart!"

Neptune put a hand behind her head. "You, eh, really do look a lot like me...ehm, are you me from another dimension?"

Molly whispers something under her breath, that she didn't want Neptune to hear.

"That particular person should've been drowned at birth..."

While Purple wanted to question Molly's rudeness, she decided to ignore it for now.

Purple shook her head. "Nope, my name is Purple and I am a Guild Member!"

Neptune hummed, "I see, but seriously, you look a lot like me..."

Molly tilted her head at Neptune, "You mean ,besides, those cosplayers by the cafe's?"

Neptune nodded. "Yes, but, she looks a lot more like me than them!"

Purple seemed to nod also. "Yeah, they even confuse me for you, though, it's not bad when they offer me some pudding..." She trailed off.

Neptune blinked. "You like pudding as well?!"

Purple nodded with some sparkly eyes. "I love pudding!"

Molly smirks and reaches into her pocket. "I hope they're not hot..."

Neptune gave her her usual goofy smile.

"Seriously, you remind me of...a kid I wish I really never met, the kid made me lose over 9 months of my life..."

Purple put a finger to her lip. "That's funny, you remind me of the mother I never met-" She trailed off before saying, "Pa said she had to go fight in the Console War as a leader of sorts and rather than coming back stayed here with all the things she earned, including a home in the Basilicom!"

Neptune blinked. "...Wow...ain't that Hey, what's your father's name?" Neptune asked sweating and nervous.

Molly smirked, finding something that the almighty CPU was seemingly afraid of. "Something up?"

Neptune shook her head. "Nope, nothing at all!"

Molly rolls her eyes. "Sure..."

Purple blinked. "Pops was named Momus, why?"

Neptune felt a cold bead of sweat form on the back of her head. "Oh...wow...ain't that a " She coughed.

Nepgear comes out from the guild and looks in their direction, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh goodness... there's two of them now!"

Neptune backed towards her sister. "Nepgear, let's go back to the Basilicom...I just remembered Histoire asked me to do some work today!"

Nepgear blankly stared at her sister. "But you NEVER work..."

Neptune smiled widely. "I'll buy you robot parts if you don't question me, today!"

Nepgear's eyes lit up in moments, racing up to Neptune, literally picking her up and dashing towards the Basilicom in a shot.

Purple just stared after the Planeptune sisters. "..."

"Ain't she a nice person, she even works at these hours!"

Molly coughs. "There's probably more to it... then that." She then pulls out a pudding. "Damn, I thought I had two of these...Anyway, here-" She hands it to Purple as she heads into the "Moonlight Sonata".

Purple blinked. "Why don't we split it between the two of us?"

"That way we can both enjoy it!"

Molly looks behind herself for but a moment. "I bought that for Purple Heart, just think yourself lucky she got carried away."

Molly heads into the club and almost immediately vanishes amongst the sea of people on the inside.

Purple strambled forwards. "W-Wait for me!"

Purple went into the club and got herself into the sea of people and tried to reach her friend... Who she had no idea where she was. Naturally, there were too many, so she did the only thing she could come up with.

Purple whispers to herself quietly. "Sky...Jump-"

Summoning a Platform similar to the ones the CPU use, she raised into the air and began to look for Molly.

Of course, people at the club were mostly ignoring her as they were busy in their own business... Mostly getting drunk and/or dancing.

Molly was... For all tense and purposes, sitting in a seat by the bar. Having just got her drink she was waiting for Purple to get to her.

Molly whistled. "So many people... And..." She looked up and spotted Purple floating down, having spotted her. "...really?"

Purple descends to her level and looks at her.

Purple analysed Molly and her drink.

She snatches the drink and begins to smell it.

Molly growls. "I didn't say I was going to drink a lot, I said I was going to have 'one'."

The drink smells like lemonade.

"I didn't really think I'd have an overprotective, mother, on my case..."

Purple returns her the glass.

"Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid from time to time"

Purple looked to the bartender.

"Hey, bartender, could you get me one like hers, please~?"

Bartender nods his head. "Sure thing." He rustles up a lemonade with a splash of, something else, but thing is - It doesn't taste like anything other than lemonade... Until you drink it - Then the taste burns the back of your throat. IE: It was vodka mixed in with Lemonade.

Molly takes a drink of her glass of "lemonade". "You can be paranoid. That's fine, but snatching glasses? You earn enemies that way, love." She winks at her.

Purple nodded. "Sorry for that, really, my body moved on its own, me swears."

She took the lemonade without having really seen how it was made...Which would be her downfall in a way.

Molly just watched as Purple drank it...Curious as to see what would happen.

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Moonlight Sonata

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 6 - The Moonlight Sonata and Problems.

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shadicgon own Hyperdimension Neptunia... Although it'd be nice-

Shadic: But we don't!

That's right! We just own Purple and Molly! Purple is his-

Purple: OI!

And Molly is mine-

Molly: I'm not Anyone's! -.-

We'll see about that ^^

Molly: ...Meanie ._.

Enjoy the story! ;D

* * *

Purple nodded. "Thanks mister-"

She began to drink it without a care thinking it's just that - Lemonade.

Molly whistles lowly. "Now that's more like it."

Molly takes one more sip and then turns to look at the club, which is, quite frankly - BOOMING or in proper language - getting really frisky with a lot of people dancing. Molly starts to tap her foot to the beat.

Purple smiled. "Hey, that's a nice song...my throat feels a bit...burnt, is that normal?" She asked as she kept drinking the drink.

Molly didn't really care as she nodded her head to the music, "It's normal, yeah."

Purple then absentmindedly tilted her head. "Mhm..."

Purple also tapped her foot at the sound of the music and even her shoulders start moving at the rhythm of it.

"Yeah, I really like it, I thought they only played music without lyrics in here!"

She takes another sip and realizes she ended her drink.

"Excuse me, could you get me another one, please?"

Molly looks to Purple.

"You really like that, don'tcha? It's only lemonade, it's a fine produced one. They fermented it but, it's not even alcoholic."

Molly felt a smile on her face again as she thought, 'Not compared to what I'm used to anyway...'

The Bartender nods and refills another glass with the same, putting it in front of Purple.

Purple hummed, "I see-" She took another sip to it.

Molly nods and turns back to the DJ, deciding to get up and walk to the middle of the dance floor, slowly starting to dance to the tunes.

Seeing her on the dancing floor, Purple's mind shouted at her to go in and dance normally...while another part of her told her to go all out in the dance floor.

Normally she would obey her good voice however, for some reason her other voice screamed louder than her good voice.

Fully drinking her lemonade in one shot, she got to the dance floor and started to move.

The Bartender notices IF and Compa by the side of the bar, drinking orange juice and apple juice respectively and motions for IF to get to him with a wave of his hand.

Molly on the other hand smiled widely as Purple was starting to dance literally full whack/with no inhibition in her. While, Molly's skills with the dance floor were to be improved on, Purple started to gather a following on the dance floor. Everyone in the club eventually starting to clap and cheer her on.

Someone would normally think she's a sort of pro dancer or something given how easily she used moves that would require lot of time to even make, she could easily make the legendary moon walk, the worm move and even do dance movement that required legs while standing upside down with her hands. How she didn't think of turning into a professional dancer is a question everyone will wonder till the end of time.

IF walked over to the bartender with Compa waiting by the drinks. So that no-one spiked them.

"What's up?"

The bartender cleared his throat, "IF... I don't mean to alarm you but, isn't that Purple over there?" He pointed at the girl dancing her heart out.

Molly watched as Purple was dancing so effortlessly that she had nothing but... Almost proud honour watching Purple dancing. Maybe... Just maybe, this girl would take her mind off of Crystal and the other duties and give her something to be happy for? Who really knows.

IF blinked. "...What did she drink?"

IF questioned the bartender.

Bartender cleared his throat as he served another patron. "It was the lemonade and vodka new drink we've got - The Sea Curtain I called it. It's got around 10% volume of alcohol in it, 2 percent pure."

IF listened carefully. "..."

IF sighed loudly. "Imbecile, she's 16 and her resistance to alcohol is about the same as Lady Noire's and that is saying a lot!"

The Bartender held up his hands. "She asked for, 'what her friend was having' and I gave her what that brunette was having, the one standing over there?"  
He points to where Molly is clapping along to Purple's dancing, almost mesmerized.

"..." IF stood watching Molly. "..."

"...I swear to all the Gods that if she's another prosti ...Calm down IF, I'm sure there must be a perfectly perfect explaining for this..."

Important things now in IF's head, 'Protect the kid'.

"Compa?"

She called her friend or as most people would define her, girlfriend.

Compa blinked and waved to IF from her place by the drinks with a goofy smile on her face

"I'm here Iffy! Just watching the drinks, like you said!"

IF cleared her throat, "Compa, it's Purple, she got drunk, want to help me out here?"

Compa bulleted to her feet and raced over to IF, looking at Purple in the crowd.

Compa felt her eyes widened slightly, "Goodness...I've got band aids, a sick bucket and many more on standby!"

Compa places a hand on IF's.

"Next time we go somewhere, let's go SOMEWHERE alone okay?"

IF stuttered at the contact. "S-Sorry, I didn't think Purple would come to one of these places- Not since that time her wallet died with that woman at least."

Compa sighed. "I wonder who that girl is next to Purple... Looks like someone interesting...Wait... Isn't that...Can't be-"

IF was interested almost immediately that her girlfriend might know who it was. "Who?"

Compa nodded. "I think THAT is that soldier... You know, the one that we saw on the frontlines during..."

She whispers the next part. "...A-S-I-C?"

IF went quiet. "..."

"Oh..."

"Well..." She gasped upon hearing the words. "Is she...oh...oh...Yeah..." She recognised Molly's "battle markings".

IF look at Compa. "...So Purple will be fine?"

Compa put a finger to her lip. "I'm... not sure. I don't even remember that soldier's name."

IF sighed. "Well, either she's trying to get over that time with a friend, or she's trying to take advantage of Purple...Should we interfere?"

Compa put her hands on her hips. "Iffy, if she wants to enjoy her time with her friend, we should leave them be. But... We can't just stand idle while she gets sicker!"

Compa pulls out her giant needle but keeps it hidden behind a backpack so as to not scare any of the patrons... Somehow, I mean that needle was MASSIVE! So how Compa could keep it hidden was anyone's guess.

"I don't want to have to use this... But I will if I have to!"

Molly's eyes immediately dart to Compa's needle due to her training to finding things that are a hazard even in clubs, and instantly she walks next to Purple as the music changes.

"I think we should go... we've been here for awhile."

Purple hiccups. "Go!? But, we've just-" She hiccups. "A-rrived!"

Molly blinks in a partial confusion. "How on... You're..." Molly scans Purple with her scouter. "Hmmm... 30% intoxicated." She sees Purple look at her confused so she breaks it down. "In simple terms? You're drunk"

Purple smiled. "I'm not drunk~"

She was still dancing as good as before.

"If I were drunk, would I be able to move so precisely in music~"

Purple hiccups.

Molly sighs.

"You know something? If you say you're not drunk, have another lemonade with me. In fact, let's do two more. If you can drink them and still dance this good, I'll consider you NOT drunk."

Compa nudges IF.

"We should get involved. She's had too much to drink."

IF groaned. "That's what I said!"

Purple smiled widely. "Challenge accepted~!"

Purple runs back to the drink site of the club.

Molly facepalms herself.

"Great...Well done Mol..."

Purple leans across the bar. "Mister, two more lemonades like before, please!"

The Bartender has an uneasy smile on his face. "Sure thing..." He looks to IF with a look of, 'Help me...' He goes to make the drinks.

Purple looks behind at Molly who wondered over, to another part of the bar - Just to the right of Purple. "You'll see I'm not drunk!" She hiccuped.

"I'm not Lady Noire to get-" She hiccuped again. "-drunk that easily~!"

Simply put? Anyone could see she was as drunk as all fuck.

Compa walks over and taps Purple on the shoulder..

Purple turned over to the nurse. "Compa...?"

ompa: You're overdue for your checkup. That, and-

She sniffs Purple's breath.

"You are quite frankly, wasted. I am going to give you a shot..."

Purple raises her hands. "No need to do that, sweetie~"

She notices IF with her.

Purple hummed as she lowered her hands. "Oh~"

"Are you on a date~?" She hiccuped.

Molly is by the bar on the opposite side of Purple, downing "Lemonades" as if they were made of water.

Compa shook her head. "No. You need to stop - Right now."

Molly smiled even though she was almost tipsy. "You couldn't stop her if that's your invitation..."

Compa blinked. "What was that?"

Molly looked to Compa. "Relax white one, it was a joke."

Purple felt her head move side to side. "Heeeey, no fighting, let's better be happy the four~"

IF felt her anger boiling but supressed it. "..." Simply put? She didn't like Molly.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that invitation"

Compa pulls out her needle from behind her backpack.

"Count to three Purple."

Molly growls from her side of the bar.

"Why can't you Nurses just do your job instead of interfering in other people's business?"  
Molly gently moves Purple out of the way, and within a matter of moments, had shoved Compa to the ground and it hurt.

Compa yelps.

IF instantly was upset now, someone was messing with HER girl! "Hey, what the hell's wrong with you!"

Molly looked directly at IF with a death glare in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with asking for me and my girlfriend to have some nice time together!?"

"Huh!?"

IF blinked. "..." And then again. "..." What was... Surely she didn't hear of it right, "You're Purple's girlfriend?"

Molly glares at IF.

"What of it, cupcake?"

Purple smiled. "Yeah, we're girl friends!"

Purple hiccuped again.

IF pointed to her. "If you are then do something of her, it looks like she'll faint in any second!"

Purple started to move side to side, more like wobble. "Hey, did someone turn on the heater?"

IF facepalmed. "Oh my Goddess, do something now!"

Molly looks at Purple.

""Oh for..."

Molly gently takes Purple's hand.

"Come on, it's time we left these... RATS to their business."

She gently tries to lead Purple away from IF and the now recovering Compa who has just got back to her feet

Purple wined almost immediately. "Waaait, where are weee going~?" She hiccuped again.

" Istill haven't drank those lemonades~"

Molly sighed. "I'll get you some later. It's better if we get some fresh air. We can come back in when the heater's not on, okay?"

As they move to the exit, Compa leans towards IF.

Compa whispered into her ear. "That was her alright. She's the lead soldier in Gamindustri's army. She's always been on the front lines. I didn't want to cause a scene but... If I have to administer some meds to Purple, we may have to get that soldier away from her."

IF sighed. "THAT soldier..." She looked to her. "Seriously, last time I checked Purple was hitting on us both, how did she get a girlfriend from one day to another?"

"Anyways, if she really is her girlfriend then I trust she'll know what to do with her"

"And if something happens, I will make sure she regrets doing something to our friend"

Compa let off her warning tone. "Iffy... No"

IF rose her left hand in a non-aggressive nature. "...I'll just punch her once, I promise I won't use a spell on her"

She was lying.

Compa didn't see her lying though. Call it the innocence part of Compa.

"If I even, hear, that you've been violent to someone like that, I'll put medication in your bum!"

IF went quiet.

She knew what that meant.

IF sighed. "Okay, I understand." She then thought with a slight blush which Compa couldn't see due to the darkness of the club. ''And it will be worth it'

Outside the Club.

Molly had gotten Purple just a few hundred metres away from the Moonlight Sonata when Purple started to look a bit... green.

"Hey, kid... You gonna be alright?"

Purple felt like she was on clouds. "I'm not a kid, I'm an adult~"

"Me has done it before~"

"So I'm no longer a kid-" She hiccuped.

Molly chuckled. "Alright, well. Don't be sick. Take some deep breaths. It may make you feel better."

Purple started doing as she was told. "Molly...why is it so hot out here?"

Molly was debateing whether or not to tell Purple the truth but in the end she did. "I... Well, perhaps because you really DID drink some vodka? I'm not sure, what does it feel like?"

Purple shook her head. "I didn't drink Vodka-" She hiccuped yet again, "I drank lemonade!"

Molly sighed. "Purple... I know what was in that drink. You need to take a seat, come 'ere."

Molly places her forehead on Purple's, making them in very close proximity to each other.

"You're burning up. Alright, lets head back and I'll put an ice pack on that head of yours."

Purple smiled widely. "Hai, hai~"

She tried to give a step and fell face flat on the ground.

Purple wheezed. "...Body tired-" She hiccuped. "... Why~?

Molly shook her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Molly gently wraps her arms around Purple and hoists her up, carrying her on her back.

A floating person on a book hovered near them as they arrived back at Molly's house. "You're late."

Molly rolls her eyes. "Not the fairy again..."

Purple blinked. "Who~?"

Histoire was floating in front of them as Molly stopped. "You're late." She repeated.

Molly sighed heavily. "I hate to be annoying but, can you, PLEASE just, you know, fuck off Lady Histoire? I don't want to be rude but, I have a very wasted girl here and I need to get her to bed."

Purple eased into Molly's back. "I'm not wasted~"

...Then she giggled. "I'm just wasted~"

Histoire blinked. "...Why are you with a cosplayer of Neptune?"

Molly rolls her eyes. "What did I just say? Can't you just go? Her name is Purple and she's extremely tired. Aren't you hon?" She looks behind herself at the tired out girl on her back.

Histoire began to talk again, "Well, I'm sorry but " She stopped for a moment, "..." And then, "Weird...that felt..." She whispered next. "No, must be my imagination"

Molly heard Histoire and then she glared at her. "I'll talk to you if you move out of the way. I'll put her to bed and I can tell you something I know. But you have to keep it quiet."

Histoire nods. "Fine, seems fair... Please don't take too much time."

She moved out of the way.

Molly cleared her throat. "Oh believe me, I won't. You should know my record by now." She walks into her house as the security system detects Molly and lets them in. "You may as well "float" inside and take a seat in the living room. I won't be long." She then heads to the bedroom, still carrying Purple on her back.

Histoire did as told and took a seat on the couch of the place, all while still seating in her Tome... So it was a bit self serving in a way.

Meanwhile, Molly was putting Purple on the bed.

Molly gently laid Purple onto the bed.

"Now, I'm NOT going to strip you and put you in PJ's. Like you did me. I'm going to let you sleep in your clothes-"

She mumbled the next bit hardly audiable. "-Just like I should to a daughter of a goddess..."

Purple was practically knocked out already. "...Zzzzzzz"

Molly offers a genuine smile that is very warm and then puts some blankets over Purple.

"Sorry, I would put a quilt on you but I don't really have the money for them right now"

Purple just starts snoring lightly, not really hearing what she is being told.

Molly giggles.

"Just like 'her'..."

She shakes her head and heads to the living room, closing the doors as she did so - Maximum privacy and all that.

"Computer, set sound proofing to one hundred percent for the living room. No disturbances allowed."

The computerized voice comes alive. "Understood."

Within moments the living room looked like a warm yet slightly cold, in a way, version of Planeptune's own Basilicom living room.

Histoire hummed in amusement. "...I never get tired of seeing that... Just helps me remember we're in the most Advanced Nation"

Molly rose an eyebrow slightly.  
"'Advanced' to a point."

Histoire nodded. "In technology, yes, Anyways, Neptune arrived to the Basilicom and started banging her head with everything that came on her way - Nepgear said she encountered you before coming home, Would you happen to know anything?"

Molly's eyes glitter with a familiar glow, reminiscent of a powerful entity's glow.

"I do. In fact, I won't say this to Purple... But, I have all the suspicion that Neptune is actually... Well, it's more than obvious to me, but maybe not you."

Histoire motioned to Molly. "I'm listening"

She seemed like she didn't want to miss the plot twist of today's story in her life.

Molly sighed. "To put it mildly, Neptune is hiding something from you."

Histoire shook her head. "...Is she robbing that pudding store again?"

Molly slightly smiles.

"If only it were that easy."

Histoire blinked a bit as she felt uneasy. "Easy? Easy!?" She began to flail her arms about. "I had to pay for all her damages and food robbed!"

Molly growled. "And who do you think had to replenish the stores supplies?"

Histoire stopped at that. "..."

"Please continue"

Molly hummed. "Thank you. Now, Neptune has never really been a... "easy" person to deal with. The first time I met her I gave her a wide birth, as you are aware. Thing is... I have accurate information to detect that Purple is in fact Neptune's 'daughter'. The information in my scouter and everything I have points to this fact. Thing is, I'm not one hundred percent sure Lady Nepgear would know this. Only Neptune."  
Molly sighs.

"Besides that, I don't think getting them back to see one another is a good idea. Keeping them seperate seems to be doing a good enough job."

Histoire seemed to process this for quite a few minutes before, "NEPTUNE!"

Molly blinks, seemingly unfazed. "Shout again, in my house, and I'll personally be the sole one responsible for killing a Tome."

Histoire was uneasy again. Not a nice feeling. "Sorry, it's just that, from all the stupidities she could commit...a daughter, and she...she...ignored her completely-"

Molly tilted her head. "and you're suprised?

Molly rose an eyebrow.

Histoire looked out the window for a moment. "I thought she would at least care somewhat for her own blood, I mean, When she returned from the Ultradimension she spent a lot of time with Nepgear to 'Make it up' to her. But...to think...that explains her weird mumblings of "How could I forget?" or "I'm an idiot"..."

Molly sighed loudly. "Perhaps it would be wise if I spoke to Neptune. On her own. With no-where for her to hide."

Histoire nodded slowly. "I can make sure she'll stay in the Basilicom and I can get Nepgear out, It'll be the living room just for the two of you."

Molly nods slowly.

"I'll tell Purple that I'm going out for a meeting. I don't think she'll mind. I just have to understand Neptune's point in this. After all, if my information is correct - of which I am almost certain it is, given her reactions to Purple, then I would like to know why she is avoiding her." Molly hummed.

Histoire nodded again. "Okay, I'll start covering the windows with reinforced metal to assure she won't escape, and I'll call Lowee and ask Rom and Ram to invite Nepgear to play with them."

Molly stood up slowly. "Sounds like a plan. Speaking of Lowee, how has Lady White Heart been? I haven't seen her since... Well, since I got here really."

Histoire smiled. "All fine, ever since she acquired her Next Form in the latest world threat event, she has been handling about the double of quests than before, Giving her more Shares"

Molly walked to her kitchen. "As can be expected, really." She was still well within earshot.

Histoire put a finger to her lip. "...And like that, more excuses to take breaks and work on that Novel..."

Molly chuckled.

"Same old Blanc then. Nice to hear."

Histoire lowered her hand. "Rom and Ram read a part of it, it was so bad they drew on it, had it not been for C-Sha, I'm sure Blanc would have killed them both..."

Molly nodded. "That's something I guess. Anything else to report? I'm going to get back in communication with Time Traveller soon. It's almost time I did. I send him reports every so often and he replies most often than not with: "Are you EVER going to settle down?" To which I said, recently..."

She sighed. "Probably not, but now I've met Purple, she seems to be honest enough to try and help me. So, I'm willing to help her."

Histoire hummed. I see...maybe she can be a good excuse to settle down?"

* * *

To be Continued in chapter 7!


	7. Interlude

I appreciate the time you have taken, dear reader/s, to look at this story. It will be updated as time goes on with each chapter being hopefully slightly bigger than the last one. I am working on changing the RP-style format that myself and Shadicgon have worked on into story format. It is a bit complicated but I am steadily getting through it. We are already on story number 3 and I am barely getting story 1 out there ^^;

Shadicgon: Then we should show them some of what they are missing!

No, unwise. We can't show them the other characters yet, it is too soon.

Shadicgon: Fine...But there is-

Yes, I know. There are lemons much later into the story, in fact there are quite a few as the story goes into its later stages. And trust me when I say this story is HUGE...

That's about it from me, just wanted to say why this story isn't as big as what it could be so far ^^;

Shadicgon: Don't worry - we're working our fingers to the bone for you all! ^^

That we are. So, until you see Chapter 7... Which is going to be big... I hope this little interlude is good for you all.

Thank you once again for reading so far dear reader. The story is getting bigger and more in depth as we go along. The talking and beginning bits have to be done before the REAL good stuff comes...

Shadicgon: And he's not just talking about the lemons!

Right... Not just about lemons ^^;

Later all!

Shadicgon: (wave) 


	8. Chapter 7 - Histoire and Molly's Talk

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 7:- Histoire and Molly's Conversation.

Disclaimer notice:

Shadicgon: Do I have to be here all the time? Why can't we just have one disclaimer?

Archaeologist of Humanity: Easy, because thems the rules :)

Shadicgon: I'll be called Shadic from now on... It's easier :P

Archaeologist of Humanity: I'll probably go with Archy...

Shadic: Archy sounds good.

Archy: So does Shadic. Now then, let's go!

Archy+Shadic: We don't own HDN but we own our original characters (OC's), Purple for Shadic and Molly for Archy.

* * *

Histoire kept her eyes on Molly. "Purple sounds like the complete opposite from Neptune from what you're telling me and by how you're acting around her."

Molly tilted her head slightly to the right. "In comparison? She's almost angelic, to me anyway."

Molly offers a smile.

"Thing is though... With everything I've been through, those three wars, helping to setup Planeptune when you and Arfoire were just setting the Nations up... Fighting in the, quite pointless, Console war... Everything has been MAD if you ask me. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder... Should be made into a life long diesase, then maybe your "nurses" would actually give meds for it."

Histoire sighed. "We can't just give meds about something like PTSD, but we can give treatments on how to deal with it and control it... Certainly, getting wasted almost everyday isn't part of any treatment-"

She stopped when she saw Molly look down.

"I'm sorry, I spoke things of more than I should have. Molly...I know what you've been through and that's why I think...that this might be a good chance for you to settle down! It's not everyday someone like Purple appears in your life and wishes to help, you realise."

Molly heaves a sigh.

"It's true, the last time someone came into my life like that... Well, she died. But, I don't want Purple to die. And maybe it is a good chance. I'm too old for this shit, really."

The Tome giggled slightly.

"You may be old, but at least you keep a young appearance."

Histoire blinked. "It's a compliment, not flirting."

Molly laughs slightly.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, you would be wise not to try and flirt with people who are 10x the size of you."

Molly shakes her head playfully.

"Sometimes, sometimes I wonder if I am destined for a quiet life or if war will finish me off. I know Time Traveller told me never to let war do that to me... But I dunno."

Histoire considered what Molly was saying carefully. "..."

"I think it'll be better to do what -you- want to do, but be aware that no matter what decision you pick, there'll be consequences of it." She sighed. "However, if you wish my recommendation, settle down now that your condition isn't the one of intense insaneness, war can completely destroy minds...quit now that your mind is still..."fine""

Molly offers a brief chuckle.

"Pah, "fine"? You say? Trust me, I've seen and done things that aren't even in your book, however, yes, Perhaps settling down is a good idea. I just..."

She shudders for a moment involuntarily then returns to normal.

"I just wish I could get rid of my trauma."

Histoire nodded. "...It is incredibly difficult to accomplish that task. However, moving on may help infinite number of times with it, and from the looks of it, you have someone who'll be with you-"

Molly heaved quite a heavy sigh. "I could give my sword back to Micheal then... He has been asking if I'll let him "hang onto it", but I may just give this whole anger part of me up. I mean, it's destroyed me. Or at least, it has been destroying me..."

Histoire noticed something so she spoke up, noticing Molly's rather heavy sigh. "Molly, you don't need to do this from one day to another, but you can't take all the time of the world either." She nodded at her. "Take your time in this, however, try to not use too much, or else you may lose it while trying to escape this life you had been in for so long."

Molly takes out a silver harmonica. "There's a song I heard once. I heard it a long time ago - It was called: "Whereabouts of Light." While I'm sure you've heard of it through different means, I was thinking I could play it to you. It's only short, but I... I love it.

Histoire felt her face screw up slightly, unsure. "I wouldn't mind...but I feel...Purple would like to hear it more than me."

Molly nodded. "I think she can hear music. While she can't hear us talking, the music will float through, something I had installed into this house awhile ago."

Histoire nodded her head also. "In that case, please go ahead"

Molly puts the harmonica to her lips and starts to play the tune.

Histoire closed her eyes as her ears listened to the tune.

Purple meanwhile smiled as she laid on the bed and her body listened to the tune in peace.

As the tune goes into full swing - Molly whole body starts to almost glow. Something resonating inside of her.

Histoire opened her eyes for a bit, and, instead of questioning, she decided to simply let her continue.

As the tune headed to its last moments, Molly's eyes were stained with tears as all of her emotions flowed out of her, her magic practically making the entire house glow softly..

Histoire simply watched and heard as the tone reached its ending. She moved closer to her and attempted to hug her waist, attempted, due to the difference in sizes here.

As the harmonica is placed onto a nearby table, Molly placed a hand on Histoire's head. The difference in size was evident but it was though Molly was giving Histoire a hug of her own.

Histoire looked down. "It's fine now, You don't have to keep fighting, You've done more than enough, Molly"

Molly softly smiles.

"My sword... That will have disappeared by now. Micheal would have heard that tune... and I hope, I hope Crystal heard it. I learned it because of her but, I will learn to love because of Purple I think. It won't be easy but... Maybe, just maybe I can come out of my war."

Histoire sighed. "I pray to the Original Goddess for your success in this task you have proposed yourself and wish you the best of lucks in it!" She smiled as she managed to let go of Molly.

"I'll go make sure Neptune is alone tomorrow, go early there, by 10am, the place should be ready for just the two of you..." She trailed off before proceeding to talk again. "If you still wish to confront her of it, of course"

Molly nodded. "I'll be there. Count on it. I want to know her reason for not coming back to Purple. Perhaps, perhaps if I push her a bit she'll let me know."

"I'm sure you'll just need to take a cup of pudding as a hostage and she'll start talking." Histoire mentioned all of Neptune's weakspots, as if she knew full well what Neptune needed - A kick up the backside.

Molly chuckles slightly.

"You know... It hurts. Seeing the people you care about hurt, and... If I hadn't fought in the first war of my life, you all might never have existed."

Histoire hummed. "That might be true, but the war is over. And even if another one were to come, I'm sure the next generation of Time Soldiers will be capable of fighting."

Molly offers a smile.

"I'll be sure to train the next batch. Of that, I can assure you."

Histoire nodded also. "Good, in that case I'll leave you to rest"

She started floating to the door.

Molly clicked her fingers, "Oh, One last thing Lady Histoire-"

Histoire cleared her throat. "Oh, and try to not take advantage of dear Purple, please"

Molly shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good, now-" The oracle tilted her head at Molly. "What were you going to tell me?"

Molly sighed. "I was going to give you something. Something I thought you should have-"

Molly stood up and headed to a corner of the living room, pulling out a small Sharicite crystal that looked... Not of a nation, but of an individual entity.

"The founder of Gamindustri said this was yours. I thought it was right to hang onto it until you were ready for it. You won't be a CPU or anything daft, but you will have a... "seperate" power source I suppose?"  
Molly stepped back and held it in front of Histoire.  
"...Look familiar?"

Histoire widened her eyes. "..."

She took the crystal softly and began to inspect it.

Histoire began to think to herself, 'Could it be of the Original?'

"I'm not a one hundred percent sure, I would need three days to be completely sure of it"

Why was it always three days?

Molly chuckles.

"Still got a slow processor? I can upgrade that one day if you would like?"

Histoire shook her head. "No, I'm fine, for now" Though by the tone of her voice, it might have meant she might come another day.

"I thank you for this, I'll go set everything in position for your meeting with Neptune"

Molly clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a good plan. And Histoire?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes?"

She turned to her one last time.

Molly noticed something. "You could use a new hairclip, your one looks old..."

Histoire absentmindedly smiled. "..."

"Thanks for your honesty, I'll try to get one when I find the chance for it"

Molly took in a breath. "Either that, or if I am out with Purple shopping, like she wants to - I'll get you one."

Molly smiled, a genuine and warm one for once.

"Call it a favour returned."

Histoire bowed. "...I deeply thank you for it"

"Well, time to set things in order for Neptune's interrogation, also, be free to slap her once if she refuses to talk. Not doing paperwork is one thing, but abandoning a kid, is one completely different!"

Molly nodded. "This is very true. But I will not hesitate to torture her if it comes to it. Remember - I killed a god with my bare hands. So, tormenting Neptune will be simple... Especially, if she reverts to her Goddess form."

Histoire shook her head. "I doubt she'll transform inside the Basilicom"

"But if she does, you're free to break her a tooth and a leg or arm, I will not pay any more of her medical bill"

Molly giggled.

"I haven't felt this excited to see Neptune in forever."

Histoire sighed. "And please...try to not leave the place too dirty. The last thing I need is my living room looking like a crime scene-" She spoke in a joke-like tone.

Molly nodded.

"I'd rather that Lady Nepgear didn't accuse me of hurting her sister... But rest assured, if Neptune plays up, I will not hesitate to teach her some, manners."

Histoire went quiet. "..." Until. "Would you record it, please?" She secretly wanted to see EVERYTHING that Molly did to Neptune, even if it was a simple broken nose - She'd love to see it.

Molly nods.

"This scouter records practically everything in real time, so don't worry."

"Good" The oracle fairy spoke.

"Have a nice night, Molly"

Molly hummed. "and you Histoire. Do you have a nickname or is Histoire good enough?"

Histoire seemed to think for a few seconds. Namely three. "...Histy, You can call me Histy"

Molly chuckled again. "I'll probably end up with either "Histy" or Hist to be fair"

"Well, 'Hist' will be a first time to be honest Histoire: And do you have a nickname or is Molly enough?"

Molly lowered her head bashfully. "No-one really gave me a nickname... Crystal used to call me "Icicle" but that's about it." Molly scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. "-Reason was, when I got REALLY angry I froze one of a monster's limbs off with my power."

Histoire hummed. "...I see, in that case Neptune will await you tomorrow, Icicle"

Molly nodded. "And I shall speak to you again soon, Hist." She winked at her. "I think you should find a fairy yourself one day. You can't work forever."

Histoire blinked. "I only know two other fairies, One of them is me from another dimension and the other one is a lost case-"

Molly laughs. "If you're talking about Croire, I overheard she was thinking about proposing to you."

Molly laughs and sits back down, finally having enough of standing up.

Histoire huffed. "I'm not really into former criminals or people who dreamt of destroying dimensions for the sake of fun"

"But, if she really thought of her actions and regrets them...I might give her a chance, MIGHT. Either that or I can work on a spell to increase my size and simply make a profile in Vertinder" She chucked at the thought of it.

Molly raises an eyebrow.

If you wanted to be taller..."

The fairy shook her head. "I'm sure I must have a spell for it in my Tome-"

She tapped the book to mark her point.

Molly nods.

"I'll prepare the clothing you'll need if you ever make yourself, bigger."

"Then you could slap Neptune yourself"

Histoire sighed dreamily. "I have dreamt of that for years"

Molly clapped her hands together. "Then maybe one day I'll help you become big... I dunno if I can make it permanent or not, but we can try?"

Histoire hummed. "I think it'll be better if I can swap from sizes. It has its advantages to be small"

Molly hummed also.

"Complicated magic... I could do it, but I'd need a lot of energy. Maybe all this "settling down" could make it happen?"

Histoire nodded. "Maybe, just imagine me being as tall as Vert and having Noire's proportions"

Molly smirked from her position behind the fairy, it was an amusing idea but it sounded like one that could work... "..." Then. "that could be arranged." She grins.

Histoire felt a bit of teasing was in order. "Are you planning on adding me to the people in your bedroom~?"

Molly chuckles.

"If you were that way inclined I could think about it, but I don't want to take advantage of Purple nor do I want to cause her problems. So, I think I'll just stick to Purple for now."

Histoire nodded. "Sounds about fair - Just try to not expose her to alcohol again, she's underage and law is still a thing. I will let it pass since you are not taking advantage of her. But if she wants it, I can also ignore the two of you sleeping in the same bed and all you do in it." She winked at Molly.

Molly feels a light blush seep into her face. "I suppose so..."

"Well, have a nice night, I'll be waiting for that video of Neptune finally being spanked." With those words, Histy flew out of the house, leaving Molly behind.

The door slowly closes and Molly sighs and sits back down, leaning back in her recliner."

"I'll let Purple sleep in the bed on her own tonight. It's best I do... She's had a hard life from the sounds of it."

Molly sighs and plays some of her old recordings on her scouter from her "Time Soldier" days. A lot of recordings having blood, sweat and tears in them.

"I'll have to train hand-to-hand combat if I'm going to go without my time sword..."

* * *

[To be Continued in chapter 8! :D]


	9. Chapter 8 - Neptune vs Molly (Round 1)

The following mo-

Shadic: Why does this sound like a sex scene?

Archy: SHADIC! -

Shadic: Whaaaat? I want to see some fun!

Archy: It's coming soon, you know this!

Shadic: Yeah I guess... Anyway (ahem)

Archy: (ahem)

Shadic+Archy: Disclaimer is - If we owned Hyperdimension Neptunia - This would be cannon and a LOT of other things would be to... Anyway...

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

By Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity

Chapter 8 - Neptune vs Molly (Round 1)

* * *

The next day, Neptune woke up at the sound of her stomach growling, like usual, and stood up from her bed.

Yawning she walked out of her and Nepgear's room, she completely failed to notice a note of her sister saying she had gone to Lowee.

"Nep Jr., what are we having for breakfast~?"

She asked as she entered into the living room.

...With Molly seating on the couch of it, staring straight at her.

Neptune froze in place. "..."

Molly tilted her head. "..."

Molly cleared her throat. "You know why I'm here. Don't you?"

Neptune smiled a bit, "...Did you come to play games with your pal, Nep?"

Molly scoffs.

"Pal? Please, you're more like an enemy to me. But alas, I'll let you know something - You realise you're not clever?"

Neptune put on a 'serious face'. "I've never been the intelligent bone around here, That's why we have Nep Jr.!" She smiled.

Molly nodded. "Yes, well, she's gone out for awhile."

Neptune looked downcast, "Nepu...now what I'm going to have for breakfast?"

Molly smirked. "Well, I COULD give you this-" She produces a ? from her pocket. "And it's also your favourite type, according to your Imouto. However, should I REALLY be giving you this when you have something important to say to me? Or rather, to someone we both know?"

Neptune started to sweat, "..."

Molly's raises an eyebrow.

"Finally hit the nail on the head did I?"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. "Eeeeh?" "N-No, I-I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Molly stands up

Neptune takes a step back.

"I'll give you one minute to explain yourself." Molly said slowly and with venom in her voice.

Neptune rose her hands. "Okay...I may go to Lastation and steal some of Nowa's and Uni's panties but I swear I return them within a week!"

Molly spits onto the floor.

"You DISGUST me. You have family, and yet you're playing around with other people's clothes?"

Neptune blinked as she slightly lowered her hands. "F-Family? Hey, what does Nep Jr. have to do with this?"

Molly stepped forward one more step. "Do you want me to explain this slowly? Or quickly?"

Neptune kept taking steps back.

"Ehm...well..."

Molly raises her hand and points at Neptune, the floor becoming an almost ice trap to ordinary people... But Neptune isn't normal...

Neptune looked to the clock. "...Oh, look at the hour, I think it's time for me to ..." She then spun on her heel. "NEPDASH!"

She then started running at full speed.

Molly sighs and produces a gun from her pocket.

"I promised I wouldn't use this unless absolutely nessary... I'm sorry Purple..."

She points the gun at Neptune and fires at her right leg.

BANG.

The bullet hit straight on her leg and made her fall, some blood came out of the injury.

Neptune whined. "No fair, I'm level 99, a gun shouldn't affect me!"

Neptune shook slightly. "...Did my level...reduce again?"

Molly walks over to Neptune and kneels down next to her.

"I'll make this easy on you, as I feel sorry for your pathetic state - Why are you running from the truth?"

Neptune looked to her assailant. "W-What truth, I know nothing of a kid that just happens to look like me!"

She tried to crawl away.

Molly grabbed Neptune by the waist and hoisted her up, her strength making it almost, TOO EASY, for the former time soldier.

"You need to take responsiblity. You are her mother, and you ran away. Now, if that's not cowardly and dishonourable, I don't know what is. And to think, I even FOUGHT for your sorry ass!"

Neptune gulped. "Y-You want my answer?"

"I'll give it to you...if you promise to not kill me for it!"

Molly hummed. "You MIGHT get away with a spanking, but sure, humor me"

Neptune lowered her head. "You remember that stage of the Console War where I disappeared for practically a full year?"

Molly blinked. "Yes..."

Neptune mumbled. "Well, I was hurt and some nomads found me. They healed me and told me that I needed to rest before anything else happened"

"In there I met Momus...he and I just got along quickly and before knowing it, he had already knocked me up"

Molly rose an eyebrow as she sat down, placing Neptune over her knees.

Neptune took this as a chance to keep talking, so she did. "When I healed, I couldn't just return to the War, what if something happened to the kid?"

"So, I stayed there until I finally gave birth to Purple - I spent another week there before making my mind up."

Neptune gulped again. "I would return to the war and end it so Purple could grow in a peaceful world...and maybe the three of us could live together, as a family... Y-You know?"

"By the time the war ended...I may have...forgotten of them?"

Molly sighs and smacks Neptune on her bottom with a very harsh smack.

"That doesn't-" Another smack. "-Give you the right-" Yet another one. "To run away, the moment you remember her. They miss you, obviously." One more.

Neptune grunted in pain each time.

SMACK.

"Ow...hey, try to get me, yesterday I just remembered it!"

"W-What was I supposed to say!?" Neptune yelped.

"Hey, kiddo, I know I wasn't with you since you were just a baby, but I'm your Mother, come with me and let's forget that I was never there for you!?"

Molly growled and she sounded PISSED.

"You... You realise I lost everything before you were even born, then I fought in YOUR wars, TWICE and only NOW find out you were a mother as well!?" There was an extremely loud smack.

The floor cracked as Neptune laid in there, due to the ice that was still there.

Neptune winced. "...Ow..." She had thought about using her CPU strength but thanks to the bullet from earlier... She was helpless.

"You... You have a lot of explaining to do. I shouldn't stop spanking you, but I suppose this red mark will do." She pulls out a slipper from her inventory. "Let this be a reminder. If you EVER go near her again, without honest sincerity, I will PERSONALLY murder you. And don't think I can't. Remember what a Time Soldier is, I suspect?"

Neptune whimpered. "Y-Yes..." She honestly did, but it hurt her to even speak.

Molly sighed. "We have always been a war driven, combat-ready people. But, for something as disgraceful as this... You should know, I should've broken your tooth or at least your arm for what you've done." She took in a long breath. "I'm the daughter of Therese Polinsky... Remember her?"

Neptune closed her eyes. "...How could I not?"

Molly sighed out loudly. "I have a, lot, of power. But I also have PTSD, so I will not use it all on you... Just this" She pulled back the slipper.

"...Not in the face, please?" Neptune even now, she tried to crack a joke.

Molly sighs and smacked Neptune EXTREMELY hard against her bottom that left a trail of blood out from a small bruise, that would HURT soon enough.

"That's about the limit. Just remember what I said - You hurt Purple, or even so much as hurt her feelings, again, and I'll make sure you will NEVER forget her OR me. Got it?"

Neptune could barely make something as insignificant as a nod. And it was a pretty pathetic one.

Molly put the slipper away and produced a towel, wrapping it around Neptune's lower waist and shoving her to the ground.

"Clean yourself up. I'll message your "tome" and tell her to come by. I expect you to at least acklowedge that Purple exists. If you make either of our lives hell, I WILL NOT hesitate to kill you and that's the most darkest promise I CAN keep."

Neptune nodded again.

"Okay...I...think...I deserved...this"

Molly scoffed. "Believe me, you deserved worse. If I did HALF the things you've done, including this, I would've been wiped from existence LONG ago by my superiors."

[Neptune has fainted, you gain Zero EXP and Zero credits].

Molly chuckled.

"No surprise there."

Molly stands up and places the ?, which was a small pudding, from earlier on the ground near Neptune with a note for Histoire and a small data crystal - leaving a copy of the events in a secure file that only a tome can access.

"I suppose I should go."

Molly pressed a button on her scouter and sent a message to Histoire that it was "done" and that she could come and inspect what had happened, leaving the rather secure Basilicom quietly in her wake.

* * *

Shadic: I feel bad for Molly...

Archy: I bet some people will feel bad for Neptune o.o

Shadic: Nahhh, Molly has been through hell!

Archy: I know! Let's keep it going! :D

Shadic: ALRIGHTY! :D


	10. Chapter 9 - Molly and Purple

Shadicgon: So we're finally here...

Archaeologist of Humanity: Yeah...

(Shorten Nickname)

Shadic: That's better, so, ready for the disclaimer?

Archy: As ready as I'll ever be! :D

Shadic: This could get steamy... Anyway...

Archy+Shadic: We do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and if we did... This would be cannon and there would be more stuff out for it! :D

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 9 - Molly and Purple.

* * *

Molly had walked back to Purple's location as she hoisted the Gun back into her inventory. She couldn't be seen with her weapon... At least, not for the time being. By inventory, she meant she put it in a hidden pocket in her coat. She wore a leather jacket for a- REASON.

As she entered into her home, she came with the view of a very sick looking Purple lying on her couch.

Purple turned her head left to right. "Guh..."

She then spotted Molly. "Mornin...Molly..."

Molly rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Did you just go head to head with a Fenrir or somethin'? You look awful."

Purple sighed. "Sorry...head hurts...a lot...And I...puked in your toilet...sorry..."

Molly offers a smile.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Purp. It was inevitable."

Molly walks to the side of Purple and kneels down next to her.

"Need some water?" Molly asked her.

Purple nodded. "Please~"

Molly nods and gets up - Heading for the sink, to get the water. And maybe some mints would help as well...but those could wait a bit.

Molly thought to herself, 'Note to self - Never get her near alcohol again.'

After a few minutes, Molly returns with the water.

"Here, you may need to sit up."

The demi-Goddess used all her strength to sit up properly.

"Thanks for...the water..." Purple managed to get out. She was weak, Molly could tell.

Molly nodded and tood a seat across from her Lilac coloured friend. "It is no problem. You were out of your HEAD last night."

As Purple took the glass of water, she raised an eyebrow as her head hurt more.

"What happened...last night?" Purple whispered.

Molly tilted her head to the left. "You want the simple explaination? You danced after drinking ALCHOHOLIC lemonade"

Purple took another sip. "...Did I make a fool of myself?"

Molly offers a slight reassuring expression. "... A little. But, you were HOT on that dance floor - I haven't seen such skill in a LONG time"

Purple smiled absentmindedly. "Thanks"

She kept drinking the water, the pain slowly fading away.

"Note to self: Check the contents of every drink presented to me..." A few seconds later she blinked. "Wait...you think it was hot the way I danced?"

Molly slightly blushes for once in her whole time of being with Purple.

"Well I... Kinda, yeah"

Purple blushed a bit as well at the same time her eyes were darting around the room.

"I see...eh, thanks for, eh, thinking nice of me?" Purple whispered.

Molly nodded. "It's not an issue... You were quite the hotty in that club last night, if I had been some criminal I'd have taken advantage. But I didn't. I brought you home the instant I noticed you were off your head."

Purple smiled. "Thanks for that, you really are a nice person"

She saw Molly's smile and then smiled warmly back at her.

Molly blushed bright red.

"I... I try. Now, don't you think you should rest more? I have a meeting with Lady Histoire soon, so, I'll come back to you shortly, ok?"

Purple frowned. "No can do, I'm not really a fan of staying in bed too long, and..."

She took out her wallet, which was literally a small bag with dogoo design.

"...I need to do some quests"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "I can give you money if that's what you're after."

A fly came flying out of the empty bag as Molly finished her offer.

"..Was that thing always there?" Purple muttered.

Molly chuckles, her blush gone. "Here." She then pulled out 300 credits and puts it in the wallet - thus - filling it to full. "I know it ain't much, but its a step forwards. Where do you stay currently, as a matter of interest?"

Purple blushed madly. "I-I can't accept this money! I've done nothing to earn it!"

Molly smiled sweetly at her friend. "Argue with me, in my house, and I'll trap you here for all eternity."

There was something haunting behind her smile.

Purple felt her mouth open and close of its own accord. "..."

"Thanks for this gift"

Molly stood up and brushed herself down. "No problem."

Purple looked at Molly. "I'm currently staying in a small abandoned apartment in the edge of the city, rent is free, due to it being abandoned, and electricity somehow makes it there so I decided to live there"

Molly goes quiet for a few moments, thinking.

"...That's it"

Purple blinked. "What's it?"

Molly looked to the window. "You can stay here. I can't risk you living on your own. You want me to be happy, right? Then I want you happy also, it WAS a deal, remember?" She headed to another side of the room and brushed several pieces of dust away. She giggles softly.

Purple nodded as she put the glass down on the side next to the couch she was sat on. "...Okay, but, I will need to go for my stuff, and I will need some time. I can finish by tomorrow night"

Molly looked over to her. "Just make sure you don't get hurt- I don't want you to be harmed while you're getting ready to live here."

Purple scoffed. "Please, don't worry so much. It may not look like it but I tend to do A-Rank quests on my own! I doubt I could get hurt that easily"

Molly blinked as she headed back over to the side of the room where Purple was as Purple stood up and stretched. "/A-Rank/? The standards have lapsed a bit since I did them, then. They used to be S+ when I did them."

Purple smiled. "Oh, please, I'm not ready on level to do even an S-Rank, I'm not that tough. Like the CPUs or the legendary Makers who are constantly helping them out"

Molly chuckled. "This is true. Although..." She mumbled, "Some CPU's are more pathetic then others..." She smiled at Purple. "Not you though."

Purple nodded. Thanks, oh, and where did you go earlier?"

Molly stops for a moment before responding.

"Just out for a, walk, and to meet with someone. Nothing special."

Purple blinked. "A friend?"

Molly shook her head. "Not really. Someone who needed a, lesson, be taught. so I instructed her and spent a bit of energy doing so.

She stops for a moment again.

"...No I didn't, kill, anyone" She put emphysis on the "kill" phrase.

Purple nodded. "I wasn't going to think that"

Molly hummed. "Just being sure"

Purple hummed also. "But, wow, they must have done something bad for you to get angry at them"

"... You don't know the half of it-" Molly trailed off. "Anyway, you need to get your stuff. Are you feeling any better?"

Purple smiled widely. "Yep!"

She stood up with a jump and fell with her hands on the floor before doing a backflip and, BARELY, landing on her feet.

"Good as always!"

Molly watched her for a few moments. "Stop."

"I want to make sure you can OPERATE without stumbling. And talk properly, so, repeat after me. As fast as you can - MynameisPurpleandIamahyperactivekid"

Purple smirked. "MynameisPurplaandlaamahypertivekd"

"...Was I close?" She blinked.

Molly giggles.

"Almost"

Purple nodded. "Okay, no more showing off what I can just barely do, I understand"

She did understand...in part.

Molly hummed. "Glad to know you understood me"

Purple smiled. "And glad to know I'll live somewhere with actual AC~"

Then, she frowned. "Mine got destroyed during the Rei Ryghts thing and I couldn't fix it...and I don't know how to install a new one so whenever I felt hot I simply bought some ice-cream."

Molly sat down and nodded. "Well, now you can have, ice cold Air Conditioning or if that fails, my magic'll keep you sustained."

Purple stood up. "Cool, I couldn't use ice magic either because...I can't really control it. See, last time I tried to use it... I kinda froze myself...in the most literal term"

"It was too cold" Purple shivered to show her point.

Molly nodded. "I can help teach you sometime. It isn't hard, you just have to know what you're doing."

Molly stood up and walks closer to Purple, so they are literally feeling each other's breath.

"Next time you want to go out, we go somewhere, without, alcohol. Okay? I'll even make sure of it."

Molly pecks Purple on the cheek and turns, heading for the door.

Purple smiled as she watched the girl before sighing.

Purple nodded. "Welp, time to go for my stuff - Have fun with Lady Histoire!"

Molly looks at Purple as she leaves the house.

"Make sure you don't do anything RISK-KY, Or I'll drag you back, kicking and screaming if I have to." She winks and exists the house.

Purple nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

With some sweat falling from her forehead, she opted for her best option, it would tire her out a bit but it would let her end quickly.

"Time for a short-cut."

In an instant, she had teleported herself out of Molly's house.

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 10! :D

Shadic: I like this... Not steamy...

Archy: YET.

Shadic: True...

Archy: We have a lot more where that came from folks! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	11. Chapter 10 - Molly and Injured Nep

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 10 - Molly and the Injured Nep

Shadic: Disclaimer! We do not own the universe, we own our characters (Molly for Archy and Purple for me) and that's about it... Oh and the idea! Wait.. Where's

Archy: Hey! (pounces onto Shadic) +D

Shadic: Heav...Heavy... (falls onto the floor) -.-

Archy: (gets up and sweatdrops) Oh-kay... Anyway, Enjoy all! :D

Shadic: (looks up) Hey that's my line-

* * *

Molly arrived at the designated meeting spot for Histoire but, for some reason, the tome was a bit later than normal. In fact, she (Molly) was waiting outside the very hospital that Neptune would have been admitted to. Which she was not aware of.

Molly looked around. "Where is..."  
Molly spots IF and Compa walking out of the hospital and towards her, so she turns her back on them.

"Oh, for fucks sake..." She whispered.

IF looked at her. "Hey, you there!" IF called out to her.

Molly glances to IF.

"Yes?"

IF frowned. "Don't play games with me. Is Purple fine?"

Molly nodded at IF. "She's going to be staying with me for awhile. I can't risk her getting injured on her own."

IF hummed. "Really? That kid's a lot tougher than she looks like, I bet she could give Nep a bad time even if she went HDD...That kid is tricky"

Molly sighed loudly in frustration. "You done? I have to meet with Lady Histoire soon, very important business."

IF could feel the anger in the air. "Just one last thing: Don't you dare take advantage of Purple, if I know you played with her feeling you're in for a bad time"

Molly's eye twitched.

Compa appeared at the side. "Iffy, you're being too rude!"

Molly looked at IF fully. "Is that a threat?"

IF narrowed her eyes at Molly. "No, it's a warning"

Compa looked between them. "Iffy, please stop!"

Molly blinked. "Let me warn you something similar - You cross paths with me again, I'll make sure to MURDER both you AND your companion and I won't even care. You leave Purple AND me alone, and I'll give you a wide birth. Or for those who don't understand - I won't go near you if you don't go near me."

Compa looked to IF. "Please, let's all calm down!"

Compa looked to Molly next. "I apologize for my friend's behavior, she just sees Purple as a little sister and worries too much of her"

The nurse bowed to Molly.

Molly nodded slowly. "You should really keep your girlfriend in check then..." Molly's eye scanner on her right eye beeps, signaling information downloaded. "Compa."

Compa blinked in partial shock. "But...we're not girlfriends...are we?"

She turned to IF.

IF's mouth opened and then closed. "I mean, if you want it...we could perhaps..."

She shook her head.

"No, IF, focus"

IF cleared her throat as she looked to Molly again. "Ahem, Lady Histoire is on the top floor accompanying Nep, it was weird, she was beaten up and real well, even Compa had to participate in helping with her"

Compa smiled slightly. "...It was fun to use my syringe"

Molly smirks slightly. "'Bout time she had what was coming to her..."

IF took in an uneasy breath. "She may not be the nicest person around, but come on, I'm sure she didn't deserve this much...okay, maybe. Did she steal Lady Noire's and Lady Uni's panties again?"

Molly narrowed her eyes at IF and Compa. "I won't even BEGIN to tell you both what I know about her. But sufficient to say, she got the, least, that she deserved. Next time, if there is one, I wouldn't want to think of what would happen." Molly slowly lowered her head slightly.

Compa gulped. "Yeah, that sounds like Nep-Nep..." She then smiled. "Oh, yeah, top floor if you want to visit her, Lady Histoire is with her"

Molly nods.

"Right." She walked past the two and glared at IF as she did so.

She whispered just so IF can hear her. "Don't get in my way again... IF.

IF whispered back. "If you don't get in mine and don't hurt Purple all fine by me...Soldier"

Molly's glowing Gun can be seen in full view by IF but not Compa as she headed into the hospital, hiding the gun even further - perhaps into a hammerspace?

IF spotted the Gun but looked away in frustration. "...What a jerk"

Compa looked to IF. "Iffy, if you don't stop I'll have to give you my 'special' recipe"

IF quickly turned her head to Compa. "What a nice person!"

Compa smiled. "Better~"

At the top floor of the hospital.

Neptune was covered in bandages as she laid in the bed of her room, Histoire sat beside her while, seemingly, scolding her.

Histoire floated/sat near Neptune's ear. "-and that is why you must go and make it up to her!"

Neptune's mouth and eyes were covered in bandages as well...was she even awake at the time?

[Outside Neptune's room]

Molly looked around at the top floor and then spotted a Nurse walking back to a room.

"Excuse me."

The Nurse looked at her. "Yes?"

Molly quired her. "Where is the CPU? I heard she was admitted? I have a message for her."

"Room #333"

Molly nodded. "Thank you"

Molly made her way to said room and entered without even knocking the door.

Inside the room, Molly took one look at Neptune and smirked, before looking at Histoire who was STILL scolding Neptune.

"Looks like I did a good job, huh?"

Histoire turned her head and spotted Molly, nodding. "Yes, hopefully, this will make her think twice that her actions have consequences!"

Molly tilted her head as she stood nearby. "I WOULD'VE put another wound on 'er... But short of killing her, I dunno"

Histoire hummed. "Yes... Even if we don't like it. She has been this Nation's best CPU when it comes to help protect the world, her death would...possibly backfire more than help"

"And I'm sure Nepgear isn't ready for the place as CPU yet"

Molly nodded. "This is true... Nepgear isn't ready for THAT kind of task, not for a Long time yet"

Histoire continued as she got onto her tome. "And Purple...even if she's currently Planeptune's rightful heir, I doubt she has any experience ruling so it would be like having two Nepgears!"

"Talking of that...I...don't know how to feel exactly. There has been a demi-CPU for 16 years and I've never known of it, as a Tome I'm a failure..."

Molly shook her head. "You're NOT a failure Histoire, I'm MORE of a failure than you"

Histoire thought of something and looked at Molly. "And Neptune is the /biggest/ failure of us three"

Molly hummed in agreement. "That I will agree with"

Histoire flailed her arms. "How do you forget something like your own family!? Or how do you just...evade the problems like that!? After I returned last night, she was just playing games after having banged her head with almost everything in the living room."

Molly blinked. You mean, AFTER, the recording of the spanking?

Molly sighs and pulls out her glowing gun from her jacket.

"This was what I shot her leg with"

Histoire shook her head. "No, last night she was banging her head with everything in the Basilicom, then I went out with you, and when I returned she was playing games!"

"She felt guilty and then to stop she just boot up her console and started playing!"

Histoire then smiled. "Also, thanks for the spanking. Only the Original Goddess knows how much I've wanted to do that myself"

Molly chuckled.

"My mother passed me this gun from the Original Goddess. Believe me, I have more weapons where this came from but..." She eyed Neptune starting to wake up. "...Perhaps it would be best to discuss more another time?" She slowly put her gun away.

Neptune groaned and came in panic at realizing she was currently a living mummy with all the bandages on her body.

"MMHHPPMHMHMHP!"

Molly walks to Neptune's bedside and raises her hand.

Histoire floated next to the soldier. "Molly...there are cameras here" She took out her phone.

"I promise-" Molly muttered. "This won't hurt...much"

Histoire spoke into the phone. "Hello, yes, could you deactivate the cameras on room #333..." A few seconds later. "...Thank you"

She hung up the phone.

Molly chuckled.

Histoire nodded. "Okay, you can do it"

Molly struck Neptune with so much, force, that it made the bed shake slightly.

"Wake up, you pathetic excuse for a goddess!"

Neptune screamed into her bandadges. "MHMPHMHP!"

The bandage on her mouth turned red due to the blood she coughed but the bandage got in the way. Neptune started to panic.

Molly narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll remove your bandage, IF you don't scream. You scream, and I'll make this worse. Got me?" She placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

Neptune seemed to nod.

"You heard that Hist." Molly then reached over and yanked the bandage away from Neptune's mouth...Quite hard.

Neptune whimpered. "Please...I'm sorry...rea "

Histoire cut in then. "Neptune, shut up - A simple apology won't make it up to your actions. Not this time"

Molly pats her gun that she shows Neptune brieftly, in her jacket pocket.

"If you don't stay calm, I can always shoot you again"

The CPU was about to panic but stayed still as she remembered what she was told.

Molly rose an eyebrow as she removed her hand from Neptune's shoulder. "Now that Hist and me, both, know your dirty little secret, how about you tell us what you're going to do - to make this up to your "forgotten" daughter?"

Neptune whimpered. "I...I don't know...I thought of...sending her a sum of credits equivalent to the one I should have used on her, had I been there for her, and "

Molly felt disgusted and the look on her face wasn't much better. "You thought...WHAT?"

Histoire floated nearby. "Neptune, that is NOT what you'll do-" She then saw both of them look at her then she coughed. "Okay, you'll do it, but that is NOT enough"

Molly shakes as a wave of anger washes over her.

"You're a mother... and you, think, MONEY will solve this? You honestly expect that, to solve it?"

Neptune gulped. "Well...I don't really, know, HOW to be a mother"

Molly sighed. "No-one does. No-one is born with that knowledge. But you can at least, attempt, to make the right choices. Such as speaking to her and letting her know the truth for example"

Neptune tried to move but failed. "But...I don't think I'm ready for it! I need time to "

Molly pulls out her gun and points it at Neptune's forehead. "One...More FUCKING word...and I'll blow you to pieces here and now."

Neptune gulped again and could only look at Molly as she shook slightly. "..."

Histoire cleared her throat. "Molly...we need her alive"

Molly growled, her training showing how merciless she could be.

"I'll give you, ONE chance Neptune. If you blow it, you can kiss your existence goodbye. And that's my final offer."

She points the gun to the window and switches it to silent, blasting a small hole through the window - Which doesn't make any noise...

"That, could have been your heart."

Neptune froze. "I...I'll make it up to her...I promise"

Molly shook her head. "You had better. It's not everyday you get a threat from a Time Soldier. Much less one of the best ones in the business."

She sighed.

"You're just lucky that your daughter didn't piss me off. I seem to have..." She stopped and sent a thought through to Histoire, telepathically. 'I seem to have fallen for her daughter, just don't tell either Neptune or HER daughter that'

Histoire didn't take long to respond, only 3 seconds. '...YOU WHAT!?'

Histoire another 3 seconds go by. 'Sorry...I was just caught off guard!'

Molly flinches.

"Neptune, you should be considered, extremely, lucky that I didn't kill you here."  
Molly send another thought to Histoire. 'And, you are lucky that I didn't throw you into the bin when you almost married that fairy once when you were drunk'

'Thanks, I guess?' Came Histoire's response.

Neptune nodded. "...I get it...I will do my best"

Molly nodded at her. "Good." She put her gun away and placeed a hand on Neptune's forehead. "If your thoughts are sincere my healing power will heal you to 20% so you're at least not bleeding internally and can breath normally. If you are in ANY way NOT sincere, it will do the opposite. You understand?"

Neptune didn't need to think twice. "Yes"

Molly starts to glow lightly and her healing magic goes into Neptune, whether or not she is sincere is up to Neptune really...

Neptune... Started feeling better, just a bit.

Neptune nodded again. "I promise...I'll make it up to her, I swear"

Molly hummed. "That's what I want to hear. She is staying with me until you are ready to meet with her. You need to clean yourself up, BADLY and I think Nepgear needs to hear she is an auntie."

Neptune sighed. "...Nepu...well, at least it'll be only Nepgear..."

She didn't want to picture Blanc, Vert, one of the worse Noire, or even worse: Plutia...those last two would kill her for this. She was sure of it.

Molly whispered to Neptune. "In time, you will find everyone will find out your secret. No matter what you think."

Neptune looked with her eyes to Histoire. Pleading. "...Histy, will I have protection if Sadies comes after me?"

Histoire shook her head. "No, I'll even leave the door open"

Molly gave an amused chuckle.

"Sadie? Don't you mean... Hmmm... I remember that name, but I can't place it."

Histoire cleared her throat. "Lady Iris Heart, Ultradimension, Plutia's her human name"

"That was it. Iris Heart. I'll have to visit her one day. It's been too long." Molly let go of Neptune's forehead as another wave of healing magic hits Neptune to close her wounds.

"Call that a favour. Not that you deserve one"

Neptune nodded. "I know, I'm a failure as a Mother..."

Histoire could feel slightly happy with this result. "-And as a CPU, as a person in general... And as a general-"

Molly cut off Histoire though. "It doesn't mean you can't start to build bridges."

Neptune blinked. "Why would Planeptune build bridges?"

Histoire looked to the Time Soldier. "...Molly, you can hit her one last time"

Molly chuckled.

Neptune panicked. "Nepu!?"

Molly looked to Histoire. "I'll hit her when she's healed. It'll make it more, worthwhile." She let her words trails off with a threat in the air.

Histoire nodded. "I understand, is there anything else you wish to share or would like to know?"

Molly hummed. "Hmmm..." She then shook her head. "Not for now, I had best go and see Iris Heart, after returning to see if Purple got back okay."

Histoire nodded. "Understandable, have a nice trip... and tell Plutia and other me that I say - Hello"

Molly nodded also. "Sure"

Molly proceeded to leave the room after shooting one last glare at Neptune.

Neptune looked to Molly as she felt a shiver down her spine then to Histoire. "...Histy "

Histoire smiled. "I am not done scolding you, Neptune"

Neptune whispered. "Author, help me!"

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 11! ;D

Shadic: This is getting good...

Archy: Well, we DID write it :P

Shadic: That's true...

Archy: So, wanna get some drinks?

Shadic: Sounds good!

Neptune: NEPU!? I...

Histoire+Shadic: Shut up Neptune.

Neptune: -.-


	12. Chapter 11 - Power Source

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Chapter 11:- Power Source.

Archy: Time for chapter 11!

Shadic: And here's thinking you'd never get there...

Archy: Like you never respond when you're asleep?

Shadic: How the heck do you-

Archy: START!

Shadic: (grumbles) I'll get you for this...

Disclaimer: We both don't own HDN, but we own our ideas/characters, Molly and Purple in this case. Molly is Archy's and Purple is Shadic's. :D

* * *

Molly sighed as she arrived at her residence, then opened the door to her home - Using the security panel on the side, then walking in.

"Purple? Purple, you here?" Molly asked.

She came to see the view of Purple...and suitcases beside her: one of them was filled with clothing, another one was filled with decorations that used to be on her home and the third one was a small backpack with unknown content in it.

...All the clothing were literally the same she wore but in different colors...

Purple looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello Molly, how did you do?"

Molly smiles upon seeing Purple with all her stuff.

"Good as can be expected, how did you-"

Molly is cut off as waves of magic expell from her, making her fall to her hands and knees, the scouter beeping several emergency warning symbols in moments.

Purple blinks in shock. "Molly!"

The demi-CPU ran to her side and knelt to her side, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"What's happening, you okay!?" Purple began to panic.

Molly felt extremely hot to the touch.

Molly grunts. "Power failure... System failure... I'll be okay... Just... Just..."  
She almost collapsed as the computer in the house began to come to life.

The Computer system spoke. "Owner, do you require a restart?"

Purple blinked. "Restart?"

"Unknown voice detected - Identify yourself."

Purple looked to where there was a light/led looking at her. "My name's Purple, I'm Molly's friend!"

"Purple. System record scanning..."

A beam of light scans Purple then stops.

"Purple recognised. Welcome back. Molly's internal power systems are starting to fail. I am designed to restart her heart if nessassary, due to sudden use of extreme power."

Molly narrows her eyes.

"Fucking hell... I didn't think that would happen again so soon... I'm sorry... Purple..."

Purple looked shocked. "Sudden use of extreme power? Wait, what does any of that mean!?" She asked in great worry and panic.

Computer System beeps. "Incoming message. In-coded message from: Time Traveller"

Purple knew of someone like that, that Molly mentioned being her commander or something so... "Eh...play it? Or decode it...or something. Hurry!"

"Acklowedged. Playing now."

A male's voice that sounds cybernetic and almost machine-like save for a few tones that sound partially human comes on.

"Molly, this is Micheal, I assume you have been having problems with your body's internal Midtherne Crystal, the power matrix in other words. I sent this message as soon as I heard about it - You are suffering from a type of organ failure in simple terms. The Crystal isn't strong enough to hold you up anymore. In short - You will have to find another power matrix, or, you will die."

Molly grunts as she falls onto the floor.

"Thanks for telling me that now..."

Purple began to breath quicker. "...Eh...eh..."

She had to do something.

"Computer, look for the closest power source she can use!"

If it was a computer then it had net, and net had all the answers!

The Computer System comes to life after a few seconds. "Compatible Power source found - Planeptune Basilicom. Basement floor."

Purple nodded. "Okay, I'll go there and asked them for it!"

Just as she stood up she stopped. "Ehm...what is the power source exactly?"

Computer System crackles again. "It is the Sharicite Crystal. The Midtherne Crystal, owner currently has is losing power, which means the Owner's blood has to survive off the next most powerful type of power source."

Purple nodded. "Okay, I don't know what that thing is, so I'll just go for it and ask for it!"

That wasn't the dumbest plan ever...

Purple prepared to teleport herself out of Molly's place.

"Be advised-" The computer system stopped Purple for a moment. "-Lady Histoire will know more about it. She is currently attending to paperwork in the Basilicom's central lounge."

"Thanks!"

Molly groans in pain. "Good luck...kiddo..."

Purple nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say Neptu " She bites her tongue.

Purple whispered. "Okay, you get me"

Computer System cleared its crackling. "The backup generator will keep the Owner alive until you return. There is approximately 5 hours left in the charge."

Purple nodded. "Got it!"

Purple then teleported herself out of the house.

Over at the Planeptune Basilicom, everything was quiet (for once) apart from a dilligent working fairy-looking oracle at a table and a rather... Lilac looking girl on a chair nearby.

"Awwww! I was hoping to see Neppy!"

Histoire sighed loudly. "Well, you heard what happened, she touched one of Nepgear's machineries and it finished blowing up in her face."

The lilac girl, one Plutia, nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just... It's boring here without her."

She starts to twiddle with her thumbs.

"What are you doing there Histy? Anything I can heeeellllpppp with?"

Histoire shook her head. "I'm sorry, this require sign of either this dimension's Planeptune CPU or the Oracle, so only Nepgear or Uzume could help me here"

Plutia grumbled. "Oh for goodness sake..."

Plutia then notices a small-ish looking blob racing towards the Basilicom.

"That girl... she looks like, Neppy..."

Histoire grumbled. "Leave it Plutia, it must be a cosplayer"

The voice of Purple screaming could be heard all around, "Help me, Lady Histoire!"

Histoire froze on her desk. "..."

Plutia hummed. "For being a cosplayer..." She looked to Histoire. "She certainly knows you"

Histoire nodded after around 3 seconds. "I am the oracle, it's only natural people around here know me"

"Don't people in your dimension know about the other me?"

Plutia took in a deep breath. "...Not many~" She walked to the front door. "She never leaves our Basilicom...Anymore... I think?"

A shiver went down Histoire's spine as she felt the room's temperature lower.

"I...see"

The phone in the office rang.

Plutia..." Histoire began. "Could you answer that for me?"

Plutia nodded with a smile. "Surrre!" She stands up and walks to the phone and picks it up. "Hellllloooooo~?"

NPC voice came back to Plutia's sharp ears. "Eh, yeah, there's this cosplayer who is trying to force her way in the Basilicom, something of needing to see Lady Histoire and " A few seconds later there was a slight scramble for the phone it sounded like. "Brat, wait, that's my phone!"

Purple's voice could be heard next. "Lady Histoire!" A few ragged breathes later. "You have to help my friend!"

Plutia blinked. "Wowww... Okay, take a deep breath, whoever you are. I'll be gladd to help you..."

There was a cough. "Kid, I don't know who you are, but there's this mob of guards chasing me and I need to talk to Lady Histoire!"

"Tell her Molly is in problems!"

Plutia blinked. "..." She recognised the name almost as soon as Purple had said it. "Molly? What's wrong with her?" She blinked again, concern spreading all over her face.

Purple nodded. "Her energy source is failing and she needs something called: Sherecite Crystal or something like that!"

NPC from the background noise, "She wants to steal the Sharacite!?"

Purple's voice could be heard again, "I need it for my friend!"

Plutia nodded. "I'll come down right now. Wait there~" She hangs up and looks over to Histoire. "Molly's in trouble... I'm going to help~" She transform and heads out of the lounge/office area and to where the NPC guards and Purple are.

Histoire sighed. "..This cannot end well"

Downstairs, in the central part of the Basilicom...

Purple struggled against several guards. "Let me go!"

Purple exclaimed as she punched knocked another Guard.

The NPC fell to the ground as another one finally held Purple's wrist, then another one her legs and another one aimed a gun at her.

One of the NPC guards shout loudly. "Okay Miss, that's enough!"

There is an extremely loud whistle, making every single soul turn to look at who had done it - Lady Iris Heart.

Iris Heart clears her throat. "Let. Her. Go. Or you'll have, me, to deal with. She is a close friend of a friend of mine, she wouldn't be here otherwise. Let go and I promise I'll play fairly."

Iris Heart smiles creepily.

They, the guards, all dropped Purple and placed their weapons on their hammerspace each and every single one of them.

Purple pushed them lightly aside and looked at the Iris Haired Goddess.

Purple blinked. "...Ehm...have we met before, Lady Iris Heart?"

It was common knowledge who this Goddess is.

Iris Heart nodded her head. "I have a feeling we have. But, lets not worry about that now. What is this you came here for?" She motioned for Purple to follow her.

The demi-Goddess followed her.

Purple nodded almost mimicking Iris Heart. "My friend, she is in problems and needs something called Sherecite Crystal!"

Iris Heart thought for a moment. "The Sharicite? What ever could..." She hums. "Hmmmm, best not worry about that for the moment. Let's get you to Histoire." She pushes the lounge/office door open and points to the office at the back. "That's Histoire's office, go on ahead. I'll keep anyone from bothering you."

Purple smiled. "Thank you, Lady Iris Heart"

"Anytime."

After a few moments of checking the area - Iris Heart joins Purple in Histoire's office.

Purple near enough shouted the moment she saw the fairy diligently working at her desk. "Lady Histoire!"

Histoire blinked. "Hmm?" She looks up and spots Purple. "The cosplayer... How can I help?"

"You have to help my friend, Molly, please!"

Histoire blinked once. "Molly... Wait, are you Purple?" She blinked twice, then scans her up and down. "You're a bit... taller then I expected."

But she could detect some Share Energy coming out of her... Just like that night when Molly carried her drunk to her place and yes. Purple was a full centimeter taller than Neptune.

Purple smiled. "You know "

She then frowned. "No, that doesn't matter! You have to help my friend, she's dying!"

Iris Heart looked shocked by this revelation. "Dying!?" She is then looking directly at Histoire. "That must mean her power is slowly dwindling!"

Purple nodded. "Yeah, the weird computer said something similar! It also said she needs the Sherecite Crystal in here!"

Iris Heart hummed. "She must need the link that you have... Histoire, I suggest we link Molly to it. Even if temporarily."

Histoire nodded. "Then let's not waste any more time"

The Tome started floating to the direction of the Sharacite.

Iris Heart quickly followed after the Tome, to which Purple did as well. Hey, in this line of stuff Purple felt somewhat responsible.

As she looked at her side...she couldn't help but stare at Iris Heart's figure...for more scary she could be, she was also hot.

Purple thinking to herself, 'No, it's bad to stare at someone's body like that! And Molly is home!'

Iris Heart lets out a bemused expression as she catches Purple staring

"Seen something you like?"

Purple scratched her cheek. "N-No, I was just, eh...well...it's my first time seeing a CPU from this close up... A CPU in HDD, I mean."

"You're quite the observant one, aren't you?" Iris Heart pats her on the head. "We'll save Molly, never fear."

Purple starts to blush slightly, "Thank you very much!"

Iris Heart smiled. "You are most welcome." She chuckles and enters the room where Histoire is floating by the Sharicite.

Purple enters as well and...

"It's warm in here"

Iris Heart was right in front of her. "Pretty much all Sharicite chambers are meant to be warm"

"Yeah...but...it just feels...nice, too nice..." Purple whispered.

She could say she felt a bit empowered?

Iris Heart nodded. "Must feel familiar to you then, for some reason"

Histoire shook her head. "Not at all, she feels like that because she can feel the Share Energy" The Tome spoke as she kept working on her side.

Purple blinked. "...What does that mean?"

Iris Heart hummed. "I can explain it to you. See, you can access something called "Share" Energy - it is what us CPU's use. I'm not 100% sure how, but you could be related to the Planeptune CPU... Anyway, it means that you can feel the power from the Sharicite Crystal, meaning you can feel the literal, lifeblood, of Planeptune flowing through your veins. It keeps us CPU's strong and full of power. And if Molly needs this crystal as a backup energy source... Then her original power source must be extremely weak. Did the computer say how long she has to live?"

As Purple heard all of that, her brain started working perhaps a bit too much, so much there was actual smoke coming out of her ears. "Y-Yeah, she has about four more hours!"

...And now there was fire coming out of her ears.

Purple stood like a boulder. "..."

Iris Heart nodded. "You need to calm down. If you burn your brain thinking, you won't be any good to our friend." She looks over to Histoire. "How long is it going to be before its linked?"

Histoire smiled. "Molly left me an upgrade after visiting the Basilicom earlier, it'll take me about an hour to do this."

Iris Heart nodded. "Okay."

She looks to Purple next.

Iris Heart cleared her throat again, "I suggest you go and stablise Molly until the shares, 'link in', with her power system. It'll be a shock to her, and she may not be able to access her healing magic or advanced powers, and her Time weapons will be virtually unusable. In effect, she will be a much weaker version of the person you have gotten to know recently."

Purple put a finger to her lip. "But so far, I've only known a kind person who is hurt by her past. You may know a warrior, but I only know the person behind the warrior"

S-Seriously, could someone do something about the fire on her ears!?

Iris Heart pokes the Sharicite Crystal and the fire on Purple's ears is extinguished. Wave upon wave of healing going to Purple.

Iris Heart nodded. "I see. I've known Molly for a very long time, but I don't really know her behind her warrior exterior. What would you say she is like underneath all that?"

Purple seemed to go into a world of her own. "...She's kind, she worries for others, she's someone who knows how to give good advice, she enjoys having fun and she also likes to help me out. Like when I got drunk and she helped me out-"

Iris Heart blinked. "You got drunk?" She lets on a bemused smile. "It's not really THAT normal for CPU's to get drunk... Did you enjoy it?"

Purple sighed. "I don't remember a thing of it and I had a very hard morning cause of it!"

Purple then blinked. "...Wait...I'm a CPU!?"

Iris Heart saw Histoire cast her a look. "...Crap. Listen up, I will explain all that later, but for now, we need to make sure your friend is going to be okay."

Purple smiled. "Okay, I'll go back with her! Thank you for all you've done"

She bowed all the way to the ground.

Iris Heart nodded. "I owe her a MASSIVE favour, so don't worry."

Purple blinked. "You know Molly?"

Histoire groaned. "...Purple...GO WITH HER!"

Purple stood, rigid. "H-HAI!"

Iris Heart watches as Purple races out of the Basilicom and nods at Histoire, changing back into Plutia.

Plutia rubs her eyes. "Ahhhh, it's tiring being in that form... At least, at least Molly's gonna be okay~"

Histoire nodded. "Yes...and also...I may have lied to you, Neptune didn't end in the hospital because of an invention of Nepgear... Molly beat her to a pulp and she needed the hospital."

Plutia blinked. "Molly did? Why?"

Histoire nodded. "How would you react if I told you Neptune is a Mother?

Plutia stood almost motionless, trying to take in the information. "..."

"And no, I'm not referring to the Peashy, Compa and IF you two raised"

Plutia opened her mouth. "... then that girl was..."

"Oh wow..." She continued. "I'll have to spank Neptune for not telling me this sooner..."

Histoire finished a complicated part. "She didn't tell you Let me rephrase it. She didn't tell ANYONE because she forgot she existed."

Plutia put a finger to her hair and began to curl it. "That's... Not good"

Histoire nodded. "And when she saw her face to face by chance, she remembered it, and immediately fled back in here"

Plutia hummed. "Hence why Molly put her in hospital?"

"Basically"

Plutia nodded. "Ahhhh~ I get it now~"

Histoire smiled slightly. "Plutia, Neptune is in the hospital...once she leaves you can have a turn with her as well"

Plutia rubs her hands with glee. "Really?" She smiled widely. "Yay!"

"Honestly, it's one thing to not do work, it's another thing to abandon your own flesh and blood, You can do all you want to her..." She thought for a moment, then Histoire flailed her arms a little. "Just make sure she survives it, please"

Plutia had her eyes glitter. "Don't worry I will"

Histoire nodded. "Oh and I'll say this again just to confirm it: ONLY Neptune is guilty, Nepgear is innocent, don't touch her please"

Plutia was still playing with her hands. "I don't plan to..."

Plutia starts to giggle.

Histoire thought slowly, 'Neptune, you will have to wait a bit more to make it up to her, Plutia wants you first.'

Meanwhile... Back at Molly's house...

*Purple teleported herself inside said house.

Purple shouted. "Molly, I'm back!"

Molly is no-where to be found in the corridor anymore..

Rather than calling out to the computer, she ran to her bedroom.

"Molly!?"

Molly is on the bed in her PJ's thanks to a glowing computer generator..

The Computer System's voice came back to life, "Welcome back Purple-san. The backup generator transported Molly onto her bed to save power."

Purple nodded. "Thanks, I have gone to the Basilicom, it'll take them an hour to connect her to the Sherecite."

"The backup generator has just about enough power to sustain another 55 minutes, Owner may faint in the 5 minute switchover"

Purple blinked. "Wait, you told me I had five hours and I used one as much in my trip!" She pouted.

"The transfer of power to Owner, coupled with magic needed to sustain her heart was difficult enough. Suggestion:- Be thankful she is still alive."

Purple sighed. "...Thanks"

"The main system is going to power off soon. The lightning and backup generator will keep Owner alive until transfer is complete."

"I see, thanks" Purple said and the demi-Goddess walked to the bed and held Molly's hand.

Purple: Don't worry, things will turn out better, you'll see.

She assured her with a warm smile.

Molly groans as she started to open her eyes. "What kind of truck hit me this time?"

Purple smiled. "An alien one, cause you look out of this world"

Maybe it would help to calm her down.

Being able to say that means that things are under control.

"Ugh... Aliens again? What time... is it?"

She yawns.

Purple blinked. "I was...flir eh..." She blushed. "Forget it"

"Stay in bed, you're tired"

Molly tried to get up but stopped. "But...But..." She closes her eyes. "Ugh..."

Purple leaned towards her. "Would it help if I was beside you?"

Molly slightly opens her eyes and smiles at Purple.

"You're the only one to come into my life and NOT leave it just as quick. Crystal stayed by my side until she died... Granted it was before her time, I... I would appreciate the company. Because..."

She blushes.

"I think I've fallen for you."

Purple was silent for awhile which had Molly look down.

"I'm... I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." Molly offers a slightly sad smile.

Purple let out a slight chuckle. "No, it's not that"

She placed a hand on Molly's cheek and caressed it gently.

"You just caught me off guard there"

Molly's breath hitches as she starts to cry.

"That... This is so... NEW to me... The thought of settling down... No more war... No more arguments..."

Purple leaned closer. "Molly..."

She started to clean her tears with her free hand.

"It's fine...you don't need to be in those places again. I'm here for you"

The Computer System came alive again. "Information for Purple: There is a message from Owner's commanding officer - The system has identified a helpful message in the text."[22-Jul-19 09:30 PM] Shadicgon#5859

Purple felt a sweatdrop to the back of her head. "Could you, eh, give us a moment here, please?"

"Understood."

Purple giggled. "Thanks"

She returned her attention to Molly.

"So, what do you say?"

She asked as she kept caressing her cheek.

Molly starts to whispers something but it gets louder slowly. "I'd... I'd think... I'd like that... I'd like that a lot."

Purple smiled at her again. "...That's better"

"I'm glad you could see it in that way, and, I would love to be here with you!"

Molly giggled as the time was almost up.

"I can feel a shift in power... I might go quiet... But... You know something?"

"Yeah?" Purple asked her.

"I... I love being with you... and obviously... I can only remember the Japanese way of saying it but... Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Crystal only heard that once." Molly blushed as she said these words.

Purple started leaning forward to her. "...Molly"

As Purple leaned towards Molly, Molly rose her head and slowly connected her lips with Purple's.

Something... Somehow, started to use Share Energy from Purple and from the final end of the power from the Backup Midtherne Crystal Geneator sealed Molly's fate into being a citizen of Gamindustri. She was no longer a powerful Time Soldier but, hey, when you're settling down, what can you do? Molly knew this all along that one day she may have to settle down so...

Molly thought to Purple, 'You have soft lips...'

As the backup generator finally died out, the Sharicite took over and offered Molly a not as strong connection to energy, sure, but it give her power that she had not really used before. Her healing magic was still there but some of her most powerful advanced magic was not. She was like Rei Ryghts in terms of power but her draw on Sharicite Energy was extreme. Which meant that Neptune would have to sleep, ANOTHER, night in the hospital... But that's for next time on - Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Somewhere, deep in the Cosmos, far away from Gamindustri, onboard a starship called "The Hyperion", Time Traveller had been notified of the shutdown of Molly's Midtherne power system but still active due to the Sharicite.

"Well done Molly. I was fearful you would never find someone, but well done. You deserve your retirement. May you spend the rest of your days with this new girl in peace and harmony." He writes one more message to Molly, basically saying - "It was an honor, serving with you." He then thought for a moment and then smiled. "The pleasure was all mine, General Polinsky."

* * *

Shadic: YAY! Another chapter is done!

Archy: ^^

Shadic: Drinks?

Archy: Sounds good!

Neptune: NEPU!? Where's my li-

Archy+Shadic+Histoire+Plutia: SHUT UP.

Neptune: ...

Plutia: Oh yeah, Nep chann...

Neptune: ...Crap.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 12 - Revelations

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Chapter 12:- Revelations, Time Traveller and Purple.

Shadic: Chapter 12!

Archy: At last .

Shadic: What you saying!? I got here first!

Archy: This time...

Shadic: Meanie...

Archy: START!

Shadic: (mumbles) Not again...

Disclaimer: You'd have thought if we owned HDN we would've made at least SOME of this canon eh? :D So, Molly Polinsky and Time Traveller are Archy's while Purple is Shadic's ^^

To clarify - We don't own HDN :)

* * *

The following morning came eventually. The Sun had rose over the lands of Gamindustri and consequently Planeptune as well.

Purple woke up at the feeling of her stomach demanding to be fed. As she opened her eyes, she came across the sleeping face of Molly.

Purple groans. "...Huh" Right, last night wasn't a dream... Eh...

This could be a problem...

Both of them were on bed, only covered by a blanket...

After around 5 minutes of Purple's breathing on Molly's face, eventually the former soldier started to wake up. First her head felt like it was throbbing but it quickly subsided due to the share energy she was now using. She hummed in a groggily-like state as her eyes slowly opened. They were more aquatic blue then they were grey. Which, again, might be an effect of the Share energy.

Purple softly smiled as she saw Molly's eyes open. "...Mornin', Molly"

Molly mumbled in her sleep. "Morning... What..." She yawned. "What time is it?"

Molly whispered as she rubbed her eye with her right hand, her left currently holding onto the blanket.

Purple blinked. "At a guess? Mhm...Ten or Eleven in the morning"

That was considering her hunger's condition.

Molly groaned and then stopped as she noticed the condition they were both in.

"Are you saying...Wait... Did...Did...we...?"

Purple giggled. "It was awesome~"

"...But, I'm still underage...so...Yeah, it was practically a crime."

Molly took in an uneasy breath. "I won't say a thing, if you don't."

Purple nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me!"

Purple looked a bit sheepish. "Molly?"

Molly looked to her. "Mmm?"

Purple pecked her in the lips.

She blushed slightly.

Proceeding said act, the Demi-Goddess stood up from the bed, not caring or - More to the point - forgetting she was naked, and made her way outside the room.

"I'll make us some breakfast!"

Molly didn't have the energy NOR the motivation to argue so she just closed her eyes again. '"kay Purple..."

Closing the door, Purple walked out of the room.

Molly was just there...thinking of her actions, the consequences of stuff and how her life would change now.

"I think... If everything goes without her saying that we... yeah, then, maybe it'll be okay. I just wish I could've spoken to Time Traveller one more time before I ended my career..."

She sighed. "No time to worry about that! I'm in a peace time now..." "And while that may be odd-..."

The smell of something burning caught her nose.

Purple's squeal could be heard for a long range from the kitchen. "No, please not here too!"

Molly chuckled.

"Sounds like that goddess' daughter alright... Hang on Purple, I'm coming. Dexter!"

The Computer System came to life. "Owner, I am glad you survived."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Ain't that the truth, help, my Purple until I get there okay?"

The computer system, lovingly called "Dexter" beeped in acknowledgement. "Roger. She is burning Eggs and Bacon..."

Molly sighed with a smile on her face. "I'd have thought cereal would be easier..."

"She spilt that in a sink..."

Molly facepalms. "Great... Alright, tell her I'm coming..." Feels a breeze through the window go right up her spine. "Brrrrr, right after I get dressed."

"By your orders."

After getting dressed, she entered into the kitchen to find Purple wearing a cute apron with the words: I tried with all my power. Written all over it.

She looked to be on the verge of crying as well.

Purple whispered. "How am I going to explain this?"

Molly cleared her throat. "You don't have to." She walks up to Purple and wraps her arms around her partner's waist. "You should've said you didn't have much experience in cooking..."

Purple sighed. "I...I wanted to surprise you with something good but..."

Her "food" was served in a plate in front of her. It was black, it didn't have form and it was moving.

Molly chuckled.

"Perhaps you should ask Dexter to help next time?" A soft smile as she kissed Purple on the cheek. "Now, get yourself something nice to drink - I'll take it from here."

Purple nodded. "...Hai!"

She walked to the fridge...still wearing nothing but that cute apron.

How she didn't feel any cold is a mystery that will never have answer.

"...Get dressed after you get something to drink. You must've forgotten..." She giggled.

Purple blinked. "Eh, I forgot something?" She was completely oblivious to the problem.

"This isn't anything like my magic but... It's just as good." She points at Purple and a blast of Ice cold air goes from her and to Purple and around her. "Maybe you should get dressed?"

She smirked.

Purple didn't seem affected by the cold. However, looking down, her face turned red as a tomato.

"Y-Yeah, I'll go do that...thanks"

Molly laughed. "I'd rather not have to slap your butt in public..."

She winked and went to work on the breakfast, changing the black mess into something a LOT more appetizing.

Purple returned to Molly's room and found her clothes on the ground beside the bed. She smiled.

It's true she had some experience before...however, in one of those she was drunk, her first time drunk, and in the other...she wasn't really looking forward to it so it wasn't magnificent or anything similar.

Actually, she could dare to say that Molly was her real first.

Grabbing her clothes and putting them on, she felt happy that things turned out fine in the end...Oh, yeah

"Computer?"

A digital voice answered her. "Yes Miss Purple?"

Purple put a finger to her lip as she tied her skirt on. "Yesterday you said there was a message for Molly, could you play it to her, please?"

"I'm sure she's good enough to see it now"

"It was more a transmission, however, there is a more real time transmission for her. I'll connect her to it now."

Purple nodded. "Thanks"

"Anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

Purple bit her lower lip. "She's fine, isn't she? The change of...her being connected to the Sherecite won't change her, right?"

Computer System beeped after a few seconds. "The Sharcitie is giving her the same level of power as before, but it will mean she tires out slightly more quickly than before. Her powers will be, different, but she won't change in personality, no"

Purple sighed happily. "Oh, okay, that's good. I thought she may have turned into a different person like the HDDs of the CPUs"

Computer System came back to life after a few more moments. "Perhaps this would be the best way to explain. Think of the original power source like a battery. The Sharicite is charging said battery. When the original power source went flat, she needed the Sharicite to recharge and sort out her power, to make her breathe normally again. Owner, Molly, has been through a lot of stuff... Even some files which are classified. Only for her commander to really touch. Her "Time Sword" will most likely never return, but she has alternatives should things get difficult in future. She won't FIGHT as such but she will defend herself or you if needbe."

"I see...but she must not think like that! If she finds herself in problems she can count me with me too!"

"You are the first one who took a pro-active step to being with her, Miss Purple. And I am sure she... Well, it is not appropriate for me to say this, I'm sure she loves you more than her first love now."

"...Even if that's true, I'm sure there's a part of her that still loves her. Which is fine, it means she was able to...move on"

Dexter's face appeared on a screen. "You must be worried about Owner a great deal to want to make her change her ways of being a soldier and to be honest, I don't blame you. Time Traveller, her commanding officer, never wanted her to enter all THREE wars, including the Chaos War which was the one before Gamindustri was founded - According to my records. She lost her mother at the same time the Original Goddess departed for the realms known as Celestia."

Purple felt her mouth open. "Wow...she must have gone through a rough life...And...she lost Crystal on the first one, right?"

"You are correct, Miss Purple. Crystal, or Crystal Sunlight as she was known..." The screen pulls up a picture of Crystal - A girl with Golden Blonde hair, almost silver in places, golden eyes and a general phsyique that almost matches Molly's but Crystal is slimmer than Molly.

"They were 'inseperable' before the first war, Crystal's last dying wish, and that which her commander also shares, is this - They wanted her to settle down and stop fighting. You're the best thing that's happened to her so far to be quite honest."

"... Receiving... Okay. There's a transmission from Time Traveller coming through - It's addressed to you, Miss Purple."

Purple blinked. "Huh...eh...connect me?"

She wasn't an expert in machines and thus didn't have the most proper terms to use.

"Acknowledged."

The Screen switches to a digital screen which is showing someone setting in a seat in a very tidy and organised space. The person sitting in front of the screen is someone with an aged male face but has a eye scanner on his left eye, a full leather trenchcoat and several items that are floating behind him. His name is Time Traveller.

"Greetings. I understand you are Purple? The one that has helped Molly thus far?"

Purple gulped but put on her serious face. "I haven't helped her that much, if anything I feel she has helped me more than I've helped her..."

Time Traveller nodded his head.

"Regardless. She loves you and you reciprocate those feelings?"

His voice sounds half machine half man and to many evil entities he would scare them off.

Purple nods. "Yes...I do, I can't explain it but, whenever I'm with her I feel at peace and being around her is fun and warm...Though, that only makes me feel she deserves someone better than me..."

He chuckles.

"Nonsense. All her former comrades are either settled down or working with me on this ship. Crystal is long since gone, however, you and her seem to be the ideal connection. Or "couple" if you want to say it like that."

His scanner almost seems to scan Purple from wherever in the Cosmos he may be.

"I have some important information that you must consider. Are you ready to hear this? It is about you, while Molly knows this, she didn't want to say anything because she was afraid of losing your trust."

"She is a very delicate person. She got involved in the war just by pure chance."

"..." Purple then shakes her head. "Then I don't want to hear it. I'll wait for Molly to tell me, I don't want to betray her trust in any way. Besides, the only thing that could make me lose my trust in her is if she turned out to be my Mother...who I still need to kick in the nuts in accordance to Pops last wish"

"Hmmm... I know who your mother is, Molly told me. However, if you don't want to hear it, I won't say anything."

He nodded after a few moments more.

"Molly may want a child one day, you have to keep that in mind. While it is not appropriate at THIS particular stage, it may be something important to remember later on down the line."

Purple took in a breath. "But...we're both gi ... Oh-Yeah, I would like to adopt one as well"

Time Traveller shook his head negatively. "Irrelevant. The Share power could do that for you both."

Purple nodded then stopped. "...Really?"

"Yes. I am surprised you don't know this already, but Share Energy, if it is inflated to a large enough extent, it can be used to create... Life."

Purple pointed at him. "But that only happens with people's belief...not with, eh, relations...right?" She regrets not having any sort of education now.

"Incorrect, you can create life with enough energy... Which I am sure you both almost have."

Purple nods. "Oh...I see. Well, if one day she's ready, I may be ready as well. I'll ask if I can be the Pops of the relation~" She said in a daydream state all of a sudden.

"Since...I only know how a Pa must act."

Time Traveller chuckles. "Molly is normally a 'mother'-type in my opinion."

Purple nodded her head. "Yeah, I also got some vibes of it"

"However, I think she and I still need to time before thinking of it"

"We met no more than a week ago after all. I love her but, I also want to take things at a normal rate. And children...they're a big step. I'm sure we both need some more time before thinking of it"

"Agreed. I was informed that Molly has watched you for quite awhile, but if you've only OFFICIALLY met around a week ago... Then you need to be careful. If Molly is burnt, she may end up being a soldier on this ship until she can't move anymore. I don't want to bring her back into the world of soldiers but... If she loses faith and trust in what yourselves are doing... She may drift back this way. I don't want it, but you can already tell what she's like - A carefree wind."

Purple blinked in shock. "She's been...me..."

She shook her head.

"I understand, I'll do my best to keep helping her out! "After all, what kind of person would I be if I don't help out a loved one?"

Time Traveller nods his head.

"At least you haven't abandoned her. Just - DON'T. Like I said, if things fail with you, she may swear allegence to the Time army... and I don't want that - I don't think you want that either do you?"

"If it means her returning to that old life style then I don't want it"

Time Traveller smiled a bit. "Good. I don't want that for her either. There are some people who are destined for this kind of life, and she's not one of them I feel."

Purple nodded rapidly. "Yeah...she's too nice to possibly be in there...I can feel it."

He offers a slightly bigger smile.

"At least she hasn't put her faith in a fake. You sound like a genuine help for her. Be with her, but most of all... Make sure she feels LOVED. That's about all I can say on the matter."

Purple waved her hand. "Don't worry, I may not be the most intelligent one there is, but I think I can easily understand how the concept of love works. And how I must act as her partner."

The commander nods his head.

"My time in her life is over. She may call for me, but when she does - Be sure she needs me. I cannot answer her all the time, for instance. I have an armada to command. And its a peace keeping one at the moment. Which I would like to say it will forever be that way. But you know what the "time" is like." He chuckled.

She looked puzzled. "N-No, I don't...I'm not that intelligent"

Time Traveller narrorwed his eyes at Purple. "Not everything can be peaceful. There will be times when war will break out. And to that end, if it ever does again - Don't let Molly,anywhere, near it. Not even if she demands it. I cannot be responsible for another Time Soldier death..." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out even if it means knocking her out!"

He smirked.

"Be careful with that. She may be weaker now she's on Share energy, but she won't be easy to stop. If you need my help, don't hesitate to call upon me... Use that with caution, however."

The demi-Goddess nodded.

"I will, you can count with me"

He nods.

"Glad to hear it. Now, from the sounds of it..."

Molly's soft singing can be heard in the background.

"It sounds like our-... Or, rather, YOUR soldier is finished with her cooking. Go and be with her, she needs you by her side. Don't ever give up on her. You hear me?"

Purple nodded with a defiant smile. "Don't worry, I won't!"

He bows his head respectfully to Purple.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, Miss Purple."

She bowed as well

"Same thing, Mister Time Traveller!"

Time Traveller looked to his screens around him. "Imagine Purple Polinsky... You can invite myself or my mother to your wedding if you wish. But, make sure to speak it through with Molly one day."

He winked and chuckled at the same time.

"You can call me Micheal. My "real" name. Time Traveller is just a codename. It's for security reasons really. Sayonara, Purple."

His connection with the Computer System switches off and the computer comes back to life.

Dexter: Time Traveller has cut the connection.

Purple smiles. "Purple Polinsky...sounds like a good name, don'tcha think?"

Dexter: All probability points to - Yes. It does.

"Welp, then better go with my girl"

Purple felt a bubble of excitement in her that she hadn't felt in a LONG time. "I...I'll be honest, I never really thought I would be able to say those words"

"It makes me...happy"

Dexter: You deserve Happiness, Miss Purple. It is what Time Traveller meant after all.

"Yes and I'll be sure to make her happy as well!"

With those words she left the bedroom, and went to Molly's side in the kitchen.

Molly was singing as she had laid out the table. It was almost a full on feast with Bacon/Eggs/Cereal/Scrambled Egg and even some chicken in a very fancy looking way.

Her mouth was making saliva as she looked at the table filled with food. She shook her head once and returned her attention to Molly.

"It looks delicious, all of this looks fantastic!"

"Erm... Thanks Purple. I wanted to make s-sure you didn't starve..."

Purple chuckled. "Molly, you didn't have to do this much"

She walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"If you were left still hungry, you know you have me in here"

Molly stutters. "Th-Thanks... I m-m-mean it..."

She sat at the table and motioned for Purple to take the seat opposite her.

"After all this food, I may have to sleep..."

She giggled softly despite herself.

Purple nodded. "I would get why...we slept pretty late last night, didn't we?"

Molly smirks.

"I wonder why..."

Purple nodded. "And your body isn't completely used yet to the Shares so I guess that also must make you a bit tired, right?"

"Though, I think the first reason must be the real cause~"

She grabbed a spoon and took a good part of eggs in it

She then started moving the spoon towards Molly.

"Here comes the plane, say 'AAAHHH'~"

Molly laughs lightly. 'Really?' She thought then she thought, 'Meh, I'll play with her... Like I did last night...' She blushed slightly.

"You really are silly... Okay, I'll do it."

She opened her mouth with a big, "ahhhh!"

Purple placed the spoon inside of her mouth, Molly closed it and began to taste the food she cooked.

The demi-Goddess smiled at the sight, and while a part of her wondered about the thing Molly was hiding, another part (the greater one) didn't really care of it.

Molly smiled widely and swallowed before picking up some scrambled egg on a fork, pointing it at Purple.

"Your turn..."

Purple complied and opened her mouth.

"Ahhhh"

Molly placed the fork very gently in Purple's mouth, tilting the fork upwards so the scrambled egg all fell off, and gently pull it from Purple's mouth.

Molly had a goofy smile on face, she felt so happy and yet... She felt a slight bit sad, for some reason. There was definately some melancholy in her eyes, but what was holding her back?

As Purple swallowed the food, she smiled before an idea rose in her mind.

"Alright, here comes the special mysterious plane, close your eyes to receive a mysterious food~"

Molly blinked.

"...Eh?"

Purple's spoon gestured at the number of different dishes they had.

She meant it as: close your eyes, I'll feed you one of them but you're not allowed to see which one.

Molly nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

"Just... Don't pick a spicy one... I know there's one in there somewhere..."

"Okay~"

A moment later she spoke again.

"Open wide~"

Complying Molly felt nervous, but trusted in what Purple was doing.

Purple placed both hands on the table to lean forward and give Molly a kiss...a surprise kiss. Molly let out a surprise squeal as she leaned into the kiss and probed Purple with her tongue.

The Goddess managed to move her body besides the one of Molly without breaking the kiss and with Molly still sitting in the chair.

Now Purple was leaning forward as she kissed Molly, who was still on the chair, the two of them 'tasting' the other.

Placing her hands on both of her cheeks, she tried to deepen the kiss a bit more. The former Time Soldier leant backwards as the sensations began to overwhelm her. One of her weakness' showing - Being kissed. Molly "hummed" into the kiss as she placed both her hands around Purple's body, enjoying the sensation. They stayed like that for a minute before they finally broke for air.

Purple panted a little due to lack of air. "D-Did I make a good choice in food there~?"

Molly giggled and panted.

"I'll say..." Another pant. "You know how to take a girl's breath away..."

She smiled even though she was blushing.

"Well, I just do my best"

Molly let Purple go as she kept her warm smile on her.

"Alright, now... eat some ACTUAL food before I strap you to a chair." She giggled. "And force feed you myself... And it won't be nice." A playful glint in her eye.

Purple gulps. "Understood, Molly"

Molly heaved a bit big of a sigh as she remembered something.

"I need to train later... I think I've been a bit too... Lapse. That...And my friend's memorial day is coming up..."

She shed a tear that formed ultra-quickly.

Purple blinked. "Huh, you'll go out out to train?"

She was barely able to catch on in any that Molly said.

Molly nodded. "Long story..."

Purple smiled. "No need for it, Want me to join you?"

Molly eyes Purple with a bit of concern.

"You can tag along, but I don't want to cause you to be hurt by my training..."

"So maybe not...I'll be okay."

She smiled if a bit... off-puttingly

Purple eyed her annoyed. "Molly, I'm not a kid. I'm sure I'll be fine"

Law states she IS a kid.

Molly blinked. "How old are you again?" She raised an eyebrow.

Purple answered a bit too quickly. "Sixteen!"

Molly giggled. "Then you're a kid."

"According to Gamindustri standards anyway"

Purple scoffed. "I'm not a kid, a kid wouldn't be a tough worker in the Guild and have completed over thirty A-Rank quests by herself!"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "IF's done more than 50+ A-Rank quests, been with the Goddess', and so on apparently and she's only 17 from what I remember"

Purple opened her mouth. "...She's a year older than me! Just you wait, when I'm seventeen I'll have done the double of that!" All those were blatant lies...

Molly nodded. "Uh-huh...Well... Why don't you prove it to me?"

Molly's entire body seemed to stop moving for a few minutes.

A few moments later, the Shares came and she moved again.

"Damn thing. I wonder why the Sharicite can't power me PROPERLY!"

Purple offered some advice. "Maybe because there are...eh, three Goddess, I think they were three, in it already? It has to power four beings. So...it would make sense it isn't perfect, right?"

Molly eyed Purple quite closely. "You know something?"

"I didn't tell you this before but... There are actually FIVE Goddess'. And a LOT of candidates for those positions. You, for example, are the child of one of the goddess'. I was wondering when the best time to tell you would be."

She stands up, moving Purple to her own chair, and moves to go past Purple.

"Speaking of which... I need to meet with someone, stay here 'till I get back. Please... I don't want to worry about you... I don't think my heart will take it - based on what we did."

Purple opened her mouth to argue then shoveled some food in. Thinking. "..."

After a few more moments she swallowed. "My Ma is a CPU?"

Molly stands next to Purple and places a hand on her shoulder.

"... The short version? Yes. I need to get going, or I'll be late... So, do me a favour. Eat the food." She smiles warmly at her.

"I'll be back before you know it." She winks, lets go of Purple's shoulder and heads out of the door.

Purple just sat there almost speechless. Until...

Purple slowly nods. "Y-Yeah, good luck on it, love ya."

Molly stops by the door and nods.

"Love you too, hon."

She heads out of the door - heading to a cafe to meet with Purple's mother and tome at the same time as she had planned with the tome previously. 'She'd better be out of the hospital in time for our meeting, or I'll KILL her...'

She stopped a little down the road. "Maybe... I can't risk killing her before Purple's met with her... Or, Purple would try to kill me..." She giggled. "I can just imagine it... Hold it yo- Oh, crap... Really?" Molly kept on muttering to herself as she headed down the streets to the cafe.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Shadic: YAY! Chapter 12 is uploaded! And just in time for Christmas! :D

Archy: ^^; Hope you liked reader/readers! :D

Shadic: Next Chapter should... Wait... When is it coming up?

Archy: As soon as I get it edited... This is a LOT to go through! :(

Shadic: Awww, it'll be fine.

Neptune: YAY! I appear in the next chappy!

Archy: OI! Plutie!

Plutia: YEAHHHHH!?

Shadic: She's in here!

Plutia: Really? YAY!

Neptune: Oh crap... I gtg...

Shadic+Archy: See you in the next chapter guys/girls! :D


	14. Chapter 13 - Neptune's Group And Molly

Chapter 13 - Neptune's Group... And Molly.

Shadic: Here we are again everyone! :D And I got the first line!

Archy: (grin) ENJOY THE SHOW! WE DON'T OWN HDN, JUST OUR IDEAS AND CHARACTERS - PURPLE FOR SHADIC AND TIME TRAVELLER+Molly for me!

Shadic: SON OF A-

* * *

As Molly entered the cafe, she came face to face with the smell of the drinks, a lot of people starting their days and, by a table, Neptune covered in banadages and casts around her body while having in front of her a plate of Eggplants and Histoire calmly drinking a fairy size coffee.

Histoire placed the coffee down for a brief moment, keeping her eyes on Neptune. ""Neptune, eat your breakfast"

You could HEAR Neptune's wining through her casts. "But...they're eggplants!"

"Is this the example... You want to give Purple?"

Neptune went quiet. "..."

Molly makes her way to their table and sits down without much more then a nod to Histoire.

Molly cleared her throat. "Mornin' Hist. Morning, pain in the ass."

Histoire nodded. "Good Morning, Molly. I'm glad to see you're alright"

Neptune whimpered upon spotting Molly. "Hello, please don't kill me"

"I'll think about it." She grins and orders a glass of cider, but the Waitress doesn't argue, she just goes to the back and comes back, placing it in front of her. "Now..."

She speaks with a low whisper so that only Neptune and Histoire can hear her.

"I have told Purple she is the daughter of a CPU, which one though, she doesn't know yet..."

Histoire nodded. "I would normally say it isn't necessary but...seeing she's Neptune's daughter..."

(Back home)

Purple was already making WAY too many conspiracy theories. "I knew I was the daughter to Lady White Heart, why else why I be tough and flattie!?"

(Back with Molly and co.)

Histoire sighed. "She might need to be told or else she'll never guess correctly"

Molly nods and then turns her attention to Neptune.

"You eat those eggplants... and I'll heal you, using the power I currently have. Don't listen, and I'll stab a fork in your eye."

"...Got it?"

Neptune tries to get some confidence. "Ehm...we're in a public place?"

Molly tilted her head. "Do I look like I care right now, bitch?"

Histoire nods also. "And I can buy their silence with your allowance"

Neptune gulped. "..."

Sighing in defeat she grabs the fork and takes one of the evil foods in her plate before rising it to her mouth.

"...Thinking of it, I don't have a lot of hunger..."

Molly raises an eyebrow, before picking up a fork pretty slowly.

Sing song-like voice she smiled. "Do I hear, re-fus-al?"

Neptune, being Neptune, immediately panicked. "I mean, eh, eggplants, yummy!"

She placed it on her mouth before her face turned green and she had the sudden need to puke.

With speeds unknown to even the most trained eye, Molly punched Neptune with such speed and accuracy that she was FORCED to swallow - Even from across the table!

As Neptune did, she felt her soul be puked out of her mouth.

Neptune's spirit starts to ascend to the after life, looking for the heaven she thinks she deserves.

Histoire sighed loudly. "...Molly, could you do something of it?"

Molly nodded. "Sure."

Molly's full power is then realised as she forces Neptune's spirit back into her body, which for some reason, seems healed but not healed enough to "run away" for instance, which is what Neptune's body wants to do.

"Blech!" She gasped.

"Did I die for a moment there!?"

Molly chuckled. "...No, it must have been your imagination..."

Neptune looked to Histoire. "Histy...help me..."

Histoire huffed. "You don't deserve my help, not in this case"

Molly raises an eyebrow again.

"Do you want to be sent to hell? This early?...It'll be with Arfoire... and the Deity of Sin... and all that lovely stuff"

"That you DESERVE"

Neptune hummed. "Well...I was actually in hell once. Everyone was nice to me"

Molly pointed her fork at her. "I can always send you back there. And it won't be nice, not this time"

Histoire chose to explain for Neptune. "...Molly, she means she already conquest it. If she dies, let's just capture her soul and place it somewhere it'll never reach the after life"

Molly smirked. "Deal"

"NEPU!" Neptune looked very shocked by that.

A slight smile appears on Molly's face.

"We can remove those bandages from your face soon enough. IF you play by the RULES, I will consider not Killing you or torturing you further."

Neptune went quiet... Until she nodded once.

"So, what are you going to say when I take you to meet Purple for the second time?" Molly thought for a moment seeing the look on Neptune's eyes before she cast her mind back to Purple and then nodded. "THINK 'Carefully'"

Neptune began to talk, honest for once. "I..." She sighed. "I as planning to first apologize for all I've done or more like not done, then I would drop the bomb that I'm her Mother and I would invite her to live in the Basilicom where is the place she rightfully should be in. Afterwards I'll be in HDD, 24/7, to make sure I do a decent job as a Mother..Since I know that if I don't use HDD, I'll finish Nepping it up"

Molly hummed. "That is... admirable. However, you should know, she is living with me at the moment. So she may NOT want to go to the Basilicom straight away"

Histoire nodded. "Understandable she might want to keep spending time with a friend. Or perhaps she might want to be swapping between homes."

Neptune spoke slowly. "Either way, law forces me to pretty much pay all the things I should have paid to her...She, eh, did go to school, right?" She looked around after a few minutes of pure silent. Right?"

Molly deadpan stares at Neptune.

Histoire cleared her throat. "According to her Guild Information: she didn't. She doesn't know how to read but she does know how to sign...she just asks someone else to read her what she's signing.

Both Neptune and Molly were whisper quiet...

"Perhaps I should slap you upside the head again." Molly smiled.

Neptune pipped up. "Please no, you can put it on the father this time, why didn't he send her to "

Histoire cut in. "Group of Nomads?"

"And I take back what I was going to say..."

Molly chuckled. "You two are a good picture, Does Nepgear know about this yet?"

Histoire sighed loudly. "No, only Plutia does"

Neptune copied Histoire's words. "Plutie does?"

Histy nodded. "Yes. She does."

Molly smacked herself with a facepalm before she leant across the table and pulls back her hand quite far.

SMACK.

Neptune recoiled. "OW!"

Neptune screamed in pain.

Molly sighed. "Don't be such a baby."

Neptune gulped. "You don't get it, if you don't kill me she DEFINATELY will!"

Molly glared at Neptune next. "Oh I will, GLADLY kill you if she doesn't. Or would you rather I silence Purple now instead, considering she is your flesh and blood?"

'I won't actually, its just to get her to realise I'm not joking. I'm Purple's new girlfriend after all...' She thought to Histoire.

Histoire almost spits her drink and actually starts choking.

Neptune glanced at her tome. "See!? You're even scaring Histy!"

Molly then narrows her eyes at Neptune. "One...More...Fucking...Word..."

Neptune went instantly quiet for several minutes.

Molly smirked. "Glad to see you understand."

Molly's expression turns to one that is actually horrifying

"It goes - You apologise to Purple, help her become who she needs... Or I kill you. One way, you get my support, the other... You don't."

After a few moments of pure silence, Molly nodded at Neptune. "You may speak."

Molly chuckled.

Neptune gulped. "Your support. I will help Purple become who she needs to be"

Molly nodded her auburn haired head. "That's what I want to hear."

"Now Hist. Are you supportive of this... Wait... Hist?"

Molly blinks as Histoire is **still** choking.

Neptune couldn't move. "Help her, my casts don't let me do a lot!"

She didn't lie in this case either. As it seemed Histoire was soon to be dying.

Molly cast a bit of healing magic which relaxes Histoire's throat, causing the blockage to go away.

"Can't have you die... I don't mind the CPU dying, but the tome? Not so much."

Neptune whispers quietly. "My kokoro...it hurts..."

Molly cleared her throat next. "You have no plan, Purple Heart."

"Your kokoro... What do you..." Molly sighed.

Histoire blinked. "Molly...no, she means her heart"

"... Great." Came Molly's response as she stood up and walked around the table, placing a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"You'd BETTER be grateful for this."

Channeling all of her healing power, she attempts to pull the pain away from Neptune's heart, thus making the pain transfer to Molly instead.

But thing was...She didn't feel a thing.

Histoire shook her head slightly. "Molly...it's an expression. She meant to say Okay, I think...you get it"

Molly pulls out her power and leaves a trace of pain in Neptune's shoulder where her hand was.

"Trouble maker..." She walks back to her position and sits down.

At the entrance to the cafe, someone else was standing there, someone with a brown and white hat.

Molly smiled. "Oh good..." She turns, noticing. "At last she's here."

Neptune whispered. "...Blanny?"

Molly waves to Blanc who walks over to the table slowly.

Blanc sighed. "I see you're in bandages, AGAIN, Neptune. And..." Her eyes slowly met with Molly's. "It's you..."

Molly nodded. "Long time no see, huh?"

Blanc smirks.

"Try not to kill her, alright?"

Molly shook her head slightly. "I'll try..."

Blanc had a bemused smile. "So, give me a sitrep, how did you end up in bandages Neptune?"

Neptune nodded. "Oh, you know, the usual, I tried to tease Molly and she didn't take it well"

She turned to Molly. Neptune mouthed to Molly. 'Please. Don't. Tell. Her.'

Molly pulls out a VERY familiar looking Black and White weapon - Pointing it directly at Neptune's chest.

"I bet she knows already. Besides, she knows me a lot more than you do."

Blanc raises an eyebrow.

"That's a bit extreme..."

Neptune blinked and went wide eyed. "See!?" She pointed, as best she could, to Molly. "She's mad I tell ya! MAD!"

Histoire cleared her throat. "Blanc, do you know of the current situation?"

Blanc sighed. "I know what Molly's commander told me and practically everything you do most likely."

Molly puts her weapon away. "Hmpfh..."

Molly then folds her arms.

Histoire nodded. "Alright, I'll change my question: Do you know how many people are in the Nep family?"

Neptune started to actually cry. "Histy~"

Blanc put her hand to her chin. "Mmmm... I remember Molly telling me once there was more than 2, but as far as I know there was four... WAS being the operative term."

Molly grinned.

Histoire nodded. "Neptune and Nepgear...We have discovered a third one"

Blanc went very quiet. "..."

Histoire took our her cellphone with Purple's Guild Photo in it. "This is Purple, Neptune's daughter and rightful heir of Planeptune"

Blanc looks at the picture. "Hmmm... All good things I can see here, she's even inherited Neptune's eyes... But... Why didn't you announce this Neptune? Your shares would have inflated to astronomical heights if you had!"

Molly whispers. "Because she's stupid."

Neptune was quiet. "..Because...if I tell you promise to not kill "

Histy cut in. "She forgot she existed."

Neptune looked to Histoire. "Son of a "

Blanc's signature "red eye" appears on her face.

Molly sighed. "...Not now Blanc. There are people in here. If you destroy the place, and Neptune, it'll lead to war."

"And I promised Purple I wouldn't get into another war."

Blanc looked at Molly with a critical eye. "...You're in a relationship with her?"

Molly went VERY quiet. "...I didn't say that"

Blanc nodded with a grin. "But I can tell"

Histoire's eyes were slightly wide. "Molly, she's sixteen...I know that laws in Gamindustri tend to be looked over but...you're over thirty and she's sixteen. Though...given how you are, I will allow this"

Neptune took in a loud breath of air. "What about me!?"

Histoire looked at her. "Your opinion doesn't count."

Molly+Blanc spoke at the same time. "You can shut up, Neptune."

Neptune was too frightened to even try to speak.

Molly sighed. "I know I'm old... But that's my MENTAL age. I know a lot of things which I can protect her from. I'm not defending myself... I just..."

Blanc smirked. "You love her..."

Molly's expression turned to stunned.

"Don't you?" Blanc pressed.

Molly went silent for several minutes. Until, "No comment"

Histoire giggled slightly. "A bit ironic. She loathes the Mother but loves the Daughter. I'm sure it can be turned into a poem"

Molly half glares at Histoire but then smirks at Neptune who is shaking slightly. "Need a drink? Yes or no will do, Nep."

Blanc hummed. "How long you liked her?"

Molly went quiet. "... How long?"

Blanc nodded. "Yes"

Molly looked to the ceiling. "Since... Since she was around '10', I guess - At least, what she looked like - I always liked her "can do" attitude"

"And romantic feelings?"

Molly looked back at Blanc with a serious set of eyes on her. "Not until now"

Blanc nodded. "Fine... I will overlook it myself as well."

"Thanks Blanc."

"You're welcome."

Histoire stopped drinking her new slightly cold coffee. "Hold on...you've been looking at her since she arrived during the ASIC era?"

Molly sighed. "You mean, I've been PROTECTING her since then?"

Blanc tilted her head to the right. "Protecting?"

Molly nodded. "Mhm. You remember the case when she was chased by two Ancient Dragons?"

"Ever think about what happened to those dragons?"

Histoire blinked. "According to her, after an hour of chase, she managed to lose them in the forest. Poor kid was there to hunt some dogoos and those two come out of nowhere!"

Blanc hummed. "So you defeated them?"

Molly smiled slightly which looked haunting. "I MURDERED them in cold blood after seeing them chase her almost all the way around Virtua Forest."

Blanc then went quiet.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Molly chuckled. "... Noted."

Histoire had a light bulb moment. "And about the time CFW Brave also chased her around Planeptune thinking she was Neptune who escaped, were you there as well?"

Molly took in another breath. "...Honestly? Yes. I distracted him long enough to get all the CFW crew into the CPU Graveyard where you-" She pointed at Neptune. "And you-" She then pointed at Blanc. "Took them all down that one time."

"I haven't been called a Time Soldier for no reason, you know."

Molly sighed. "I know its my former title..."

"But I've been in more battles then I should EVER have been... According to my commander anyway"

Blanc caught on within moments. "You're talking about Time Traveller, aren't you?"

"... Yes"

Neptune blinked. "...She was ten when all of that happened to her?"

Histoire looked at Neptune. "If only I told you all that happened to her IN the Guild files"

Molly glared at Neptune again. "... You would be sick."

Molly shifts up slightly to let Blanc sit down, who does exactly that. Sitting next to Neptune on the opposite side to Histoire.

Neptune whimpered. "...Blanny...I swear. I didn't remember she existed. If I had I would have "

Histoire cut off her off. "-The problem: Is you FORGOT her in the first place!" She flailed her arms in front of Neptune.

Blanc nodded. "I have to agree with Histoire to be honest. And, if you had remembered about your own DAUGHTER , then maybe this wouldn't have happened. When did you have her anyway?"

Molly cleared her throat. "During the Console War."

Blanc went whisper quiet and then slowly. "...What... What did you say? Like...What?"

Histoire sighed. "Remember the time where she disappeared for practically a year? It was then."

Blanc punches Neptune slightly hard on the shoulder. "... That, is the least you'll get from me after learning that. Do Noire and Vert know yet?"

Neptune looked to Blanc. "I just got out the Hospital, I haven't even texted Jr!"

Neptune blinked. "I mean...Nepgear. Since Jr - would now be Purple? Right? Or... Eh... Eh?"

Molly glared at her. "Just call Purple by her, name, that you gave her. Or I'll hurt you again... And you'll be in Intensive Care for even longer."

Blanc smiled. "Now now, Molly, no more violence towards her. She e might be a royal pain, and, I may want to kill her myself. But I can't have her dead...Yet"

Molly huffed. "...Fine"

Neptune looked to Histoire who had only just stopped flailing her arms and was now drinking some coffee. "Should I worry of that?" She asked her.

Histoire nodded. "Yes"

Blanc spoke next. "As far as we see it. You need to announce this to EVERYONE once you and Purple are on good terms-"

Molly joined in. "-Which may never happen."

Blanc tilted her head. "It might"

"True."

Histoire nodded. "Given Purple's personality, she might accept it, and her connection with Share Energy is high. Even now that she isn't connected to any Sharicite she can still use Share Energy to an extent. I don't know how, but I believe heirs are actually more powerful than CPU of a next gen...or have the capability to do more than them. In my opinion, I mean, I still need to do some research of it"

Molly groaned. "Three days?"

Blanc spoke up. "Who knows? Could be three years..."

Histoire shook her head. "No...I think it might be a Month"

Molly took a sip of a drink she found herself with. "I have some upgrades for your tome, Hist. You'll be able to make that a LOT faster if I do them. But we'll have to discuss that later."

Blanc nodded. "Alright, for now we should get Neptune to talk to Purple... Any idea how we can-"

Molly nodded. "I'll go and get her, or I'll drag Neptune with me..."

Blanc spoke quickly. "I like the sound of option 2-"

"You know what?" Molly looked to Blanc. "I do too"

Both Blanc and Molly smile at each other.

Neptune gulped. "Ehm...I still haven't finished my breakfast and I can't do any confession with my tummy empty"

"But you're eating Eggplants." Blanc whispered.

Histoire grinned. "Blanc, Molly, want to help me shove eggplants in her mouth?"

Neptune's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Nepu?"

Blanc with red eye returns. "Can I?!"

Molly sighed having remembered something. "... As much as that is tempting, I can't, I need to make sure Purple hasn't burned my house down."

Histoire blinked. "Is she as much of a bad cook as Neptune?"

"Does "Black goo" tell you anything?"

Neptune piped up. "First time I tried to cook for Nep Jr."

Blanc grinned as she fondly remembered. "Before Nepgear took over"

"With her Auntie Hist's help." Molly nodded and then looked to Neptune. "Still... For being a stupid, idiotic and very fucking dumb individual, you certainly have a nice daughter Neptune. Perhaps you should be thankful for that."

Neptune smiled slightly. "Really? Is she like me?"

Histoire scoffed. "I highly doubt it"

"A little." Molly admitted. "You'll have to find that out when you meet her - But first things first." Molly pulls out something in a box and places it in front of Neptune. "I am giving you this because you haven't insulted me, Blanc or Hist. Or even Purple for that matter."

Neptune had a pure smile on her face. "Thanks, Molly~"

Histoire snatched it and placed it on her hammerspace. "After you meet Purple - And if you keep deserving it."

Blanc nodded. "She's doing okay, I suggest we shovel Bacon and Eggs down her throat instead of Eggplants. If she's allergic, we can't kill her."

Molly nodded. ".. Not until Purple decides her fate that is."

Blanc also felt her head go up and down in a nodding fashion. "Good point"

Histoire looked to the waitress. "Alright then. Excuse me, Miss Wais ...MarvelousAQL?"

Marvy felt a sweatdrop on her face. "...I needed extra money"

Histoire shook her head. "Whatever ...Could you bring a plate of eggs and bacon, please?"

Marvy saluted her. "At order!" And marched off with the orders.

Next to walk into the cafe was IF whereas Blanc excused herself and left, citing that she had to look after the twins today.

* * *

Shadic: To Be Continued!

Purple: Purple... :(

Molly: Don't worry hon, you'll appear soon. (pats her on the back)

Purple: (Happy Purple noises)

Neptune: Gee... She is screwed up... (Sad Neptune noises)

Molly: (raises an eyebrow at Neptune) Do I hear, in-sul-ts? (CLICK of her gun at Neptune's head)

Neptune: ... Please don't kill me. I'm not even over in this story yet!

Archy: Will you SHUT UP!? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ!

Shadic+Archy: See you in the next chappy!


	15. Chapter 14 - Molly's Future

Chapter 14 - IF, Time, Neptune, Molly and Purple.

Disclaimer - Shadic+Archy: We don't own HDN, if we did, this might be canon by now...

Neptune: THANK NEP IT ISN'T! :(

Archy: Shut up Nep-

* * *

Molly looks to Histoire. "I suggest we let Neptune eat normally for now, she needs her strength for the inevitable."

Music starts to play in the cafe, slight Piano music at first, followed by Harmonica.

IF sighed. "Great, what's going on now?" The brunette noticed them all together.

"And weren't you supposed to stay put one more day, Nep?"

Neptune fidgeted. "Ehm...no?"

IF, Sighing, she noticed Molly.

"And, what are you doing here?"

Molly completely, blanked, IF. "Where is that food..."

Histoire looked to Molly. "I just ordered it, it takes time to be made, Molly." Histoire looked to IF next. "IF, please calm down."

Molly sighed. "Fine..."

IF nodded. "Yeah, what the lolicon here said"

Molly twitches in her seat, she was angry. "Do you want to be, murdered, Brunette?"

"'Cause I haven't had a battle in awhile...and you are really starting to piss me off."

IF scoffed. "Yeah? Well, it's been a while since I've kicked the ass of a human"

IF smirked. "This will be a good warm up before I go monster hunt"

Molly bolts upright and jumps out of her seat, shoving IF to the ground before pulling out her Gun. "I'll give you 'Two seconds to run, before I start firing'"

Histoire looked horrified. "Molly, that will be a murder I won't accept!"

Neptune looked to Histoire. "Wait, you're fine with mine!?"

Molly growled. "CAN IT!"

"I will NOT accept any further insults!"

IF glared at her. "Do it, what will you tell to Purple after killing the one who helped her survive!?" IF struggled against Molly's hold. "I'm the one who had to teach her all she knows today, kill me, what will you tell her!?"

Molly points the Gun to IF's right leg, and switches the Gun's lethal setting to a wound.

"Either you, run, or I'll be forced to kill you. Right now, I-"

An extremely loud whistle can be heard throughout the cafe, silencing everyone.

Molly went whisper quiet. "..." She then looks over to the source. "Eh...Eh..."

A tall Man with a Black Leather Trenchcoat could be seen at the entrance, glaring at Molly. He has an eye scanner on his left eye with a sword on his back, a gun on his belt that was attached via what looked like very complex wires.

Molly visibly trembled. "S-Sir..."

IF, Histoire and Neptune turn to the man as well.

The man, upon scanning of Histoire, was known as "Time Traveller and his stare got even more intense on Molly. "Put that weapon away. NOW."

Molly quickly puts the gun away.

Time Traveller sighed. "I thought you had retired... But now I see you can't forget the horrors of war- Get your tablet, we're leaving." He looked to his watch on his wrist. "Prepare the ships."

Molly gulped, trying to remember everything that Purple had said to her. "Sir... Please... No..."

Time Traveller then looked up and glared at Molly again. "You should have thought of that before I saw you almost kill an innocent!"

"Do you not REMEMBER the rules of engagement?!"

Molly is frozen to the spot.

Neptune cleared her throat. "Wait, what's going on?"

Histoire whispers to Neptune. "Not now, Neptune."

Time Traveller turns his attention to Histoire.

"Histoire this is unfortunate, but Molly will be leaving on the main ship, Now."  
He then looks at IF.

"You alright? You seem shaken up. I apologise for my subordinate."

Molly starts to cry. "Sir... I only just-"

Time Traveller's attention went straight to Molly. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

Molly stops moving again.

IF nods. "Y-Yeah, just take her out of here"

"IF!" Histoire could be heard as saying.

Histoire then looks to Time Traveller. "Ahem, with all due respect, if I remember correctly she's no longer your subordinate. If anything, she's my responsibility now"

Time Traveller looked to Histoire. "She nearly killed an innocent, and you're claiming responsibility?"

Histoire nodded. "I'm sure I can find a punishment for both of them"

IF gasped. "And why me!?"

Histoire sighed. "You just put wood on the fire"

"I'm just saying the truth!"

Histoire grumbles. "And that's the problem"

Molly starts to back away from Time Traveller when he presses a button and she is encased into an almost glowing looking prison.

Time Traveller sighed slightly. "You're going straight back to Prothex IV and you will, learn, your mistake. I apologise Histoire, but that is simply not good enough. She doesn't deserve Gamindustri, and she certainly doesn't deserve Mistress Purple, who she gave her love for last night."  
Molly is fully crying now, unable to speak.

"We shall be leaving... Goodbye Histoire."

He presses a button and Molly's "Prison" disappears with her in it.

Histoire clears her throat. "... Time Traveller, with respect, Molly is perhaps the best thing that has happened to Purple. I fear for how she may grow if Molly is not with her."

Time Traveller pauses before he can disappear also.

"Since, let's face it, Neptune will be a failure as a Mother. Nepgear will probably turn her into a robot otaku or will blow her brain up and she won't feel comfortable in her new home, and leaving her alone might be even worse. Are you saying you're fine with letting a Goddess who could become a ray of hope turn into nothing instead?"

Time Traveller looks directly at Histoire. "Your planet, has existed without a Goddess before. Or, do you not remember this? Being the Tome that you are?" He pauses to think and then continues. "I will, put your request to my mother. The being of Time itself, and she will decide what will happen with Molly and her future. I cannot do much more than this. It was by Time's orders that I came here in the first place. I wouldn't have come here otherwise."

Time Traveller looks to the door of the cafe and spots Purple who must've seen the whole thing from the moment Time Traveller showed up. "...Great. More problems."

Purple was fairly quiet as she just stared at him. "..." There were many things going through her head at once, but there was one that overcame her other feelings.

She dashed to him at incredible speeds and tried to snatch the button out of his hands.

The snatch was successful but the button didn't seem to work when Purple pressed it.

Time Traveller hummed in amusement. "...Impressive."

"But, alas, not good enough. You need more than just luck for that button to work. But I must commend you in such action."

He sighs heavily as his machine like heart sounds louder, maybe it was the Share energy in the room?

"However, I can request an audience for you with my mother, but that is about all I can do. Polinsky." He paused for a moment. "Or Molly as you know her. Her fate is in Time's hands now."

Purple didn't think twice to what she wanted. "...Then I want to see her! Molly is a nice person, she's just too hurt by her past! But I'm sure she can change! I can help her out, please just give me the proper chance to do it!"

Time Traveller's eye scanner scans Purple with a critical eye.

Time Traveller with full machine voice and not a single bit Human sounding, it sounded cold and calculated. "You DO realise she was about to kill the girl on the floor?"

Purple shook her head violently. "No, she wasn't! I didn't smell any REAL blood lust coming out of her!"

Time Traveller turns his attention to Neptune and then IF, back to Histoire

"What say you-" His scouter scans IF, getting her details in moments. "I...F, IF? She tried to murder you, what would you have me do? There is limitations to my role in Time's armada, but I can attempt to solve this before my mother gets involved."

IF hummed. "Well, put her in jail then!"

Purple looked to her. "IF! You were also asking for it!"

Histoire nodded. "That is what I said!"

Time Traveller felt his patience wear thin. "SILENCE."

The cafe went quiet.

Time Traveller looks to Neptune. "You are a Goddess of this world, correct? What is your take on all of this? Don't leave anything out. It may harm YOUR defence if you do."

Neptune took in a deep breath. "Well-"

She felt Histoire's gaze on her.

There was a bright flash in the room before Purple Heart arrived in place... Her processor covered in bandages and casts.

"Considering she is now connected to MY Sharacite, it is I who should have the legal right to decide her punishment. As she is now a citizen of my nation and not of your army. I am speaking in legal terms, and if you wish my opinion, if what Purple said is true, and Molly wasn't really going to kill Iff- I mean, IF, then the maximum punishment that must be given to her is conditional liberty. Along with obligatory visits to the therapist and classes of rage control."

Time Traveller and Purple Heart stared at one another for many moments before Time Traveller spoke again. "I understand your points, Goddess, but if Molly meant to kill IF, you risk War with Time and her army, which includes me. Her own flesh and blood."

Purple Heart nodded. "And that's why this case must be investigated...I don't know how developed that thing of Purple smelling blood lust is but if it's as effective as she spoke, then there's no need for any problems to begin in the first place. As I said before, Molly is now a citizen of my nation, if she had committed a crime like murder, she would be treated no different than a criminal from this nation and I would see no need of war since she isn't with your people but with mine. If anything, currently, you are doing the crime of kidnapping one of my citizens. When she should be in a court in this nation.

Time Traveller narrowed his eyes. "I think you have overlooked one mineute detail. She swore allegience to Time, which is a lifelong process, BEFORE She became your citizen."

He goes quiet and then speaks again. "One moment." His scanner lights up.

It would appear he was speaking to someone as Purple Heart looked to Histoire who nodded at her, both beings looking at Time Traveller as Time Traveller seemed to be reading something, that only just appear on his scanner. "Yes... I understand."

His scanner then dims.

"It would appear my mother, the being of Time itself, wishes to discuss this in more detail with you. This is nothing for me any further. As I attempted to explain to your daughter."

Purple Heart took in a deep breath. "I understand...I just need a second.."

She turned to Purple and sighed; "I'll do my best here, and know I'm only doing this because I owe all your life." Purple nodded.

Purple Heart returned her sight to Time Traveller. "Alright well, I'm waiting for this discussion"

Time Traveller nods. "I understand, mother? If you could take over?"

The room starts to light up, until Time Traveller is no longer there, but a girl who looks no older then Purple is standing there, clear see through eyes and diamond-coloured hair that is shoulder length in size, her voice echoes with so much power it is almost like a migraine hits every time. If anyone of Gamindustri could even see her, like IF, they would be frozen in place. Unless Time decided otherwise, which in this case, she did.

"At last we meet, Lady Purple Heart of Gamindustri, planet sector 007, mark 541, region 4."

Purple Heart nods. "It is a pleasure to meet you..." She bowed lightly.

Time nods her head. "This is a rather complicated scenario, and there is a lot that needs to be said. But, I shall listen to you, the girl on the floor... Who seems to be unable to stand, your daughter and your tome. Before I say anything further."

Purple Heart nods. "Well then. So, are we going to give our arguments as to why Molly should be completely under our care and why only we have the right to prosecute her instead of you and your people?"

Time hummed. "That is about the full of it - Yes."

Purple Heart looked to IF. "Alright...IF, you can start, and please take it seriously"

IF looked to Purple Heart. "Well...what am I supposed to say? That bitch has serious temperament problems!"

Purple Heart looked to Histoire then to IF again. "IF, mind your language"

Histoire spoke up next. "This being is by all meanings superior to the Original Goddess"

"...Is she?" IF whispered in shock.

Time cleared her throat. "I control the slipstream of the very, well, "time" inbetween everything. So, your breath for example needs time. Your movement, needs time, Your THINKING needs time. I control every, single piece of that."

IF went quiet and bowed.

"I apologize for my rude behavior"

"I have seen and met a lot of beings in my life which have been much more ruder than you. But I accept your apology."

IF nodded. "Okay, alright. Well, as I was saying, that woman has some serious rage problems, I understand she may have PTSD, however, one as developed as her would need her to be in a hospital or somewhere she can be treated. It doesn't matter where, it just matters that she is attended...I seriously thought she would pull the trigger there."

Time cut IF off. "You do realise she most likely would have done if my son hadn't arrived when he did?"

IF nodded. "Yes...but...I like it or not, I have to trust she wasn't going to do it, there's not a single time Purple lied or got wrong with what her nose smelled and while I could see why she would lie in here...I choose to believe her, if she's giving this woman a chance then guess I just have to deal with it. I say she wasn't going to pull the trigger, at least not in a murderous way."

Time nodded and looked to Histoire. "Okay, fine. Now, I believe it is only fair I have you speak - Tome of Gamindustri = Histoire."

"Thank you, Lady Time." Histoire fidgeted. "Ahem, as my dumb CPU spoke before, legally speaking, Molly has no longer any connection to you due to her being now a citizen of this city, nation, and planet. Even if she swore loyalty to your people, it's not like you sent her to kill any of our people so we wouldn't have any reason to even think of declaring war to the Time Soldiers... Had she committed the crime, only she would pay the consequences of it and no one else. As the laws state only the criminal or criminals will be punished and no one else."

Time puts a hand to her lip in thought.

"Interesting. I believe it is about time for her partner to speak, Purple?"

Purple nodded with a soft gaze. "...Molly has a lot of problems. She has been in war, she lost her first love in there, she has seen more blood than anyone should be even allowed to see, and overall...she's hurt. So far, I'm sure there has been a lot of people who have tried to help her but none with any success...I'm not sure if it was because she couldn't be helped or if she didn't want to be helped."

Time hummed. "I can answer you. She did not want to be helped at the times you mentioned. After she lost Crystal in the Chaos War... She almost lost herself to insanity. Had it not been for my son and a promise of a better life - She would have never come here. It was by pure chance that my son put her on this planet."

Purple nodded again. "And that's when I met her...the more time I spent with her the more I could feel the pain faded...I don't know what she saw in me but it's helping her."

Time sat down on what seemed to be an invisible chair. "In your terms? She LOVES you, daughter of Purple Heart. I do know why, but I think you know that yourself. Don't you?"

"Considering all I've heard here... And considering what you've said to me Lady Purple Heart- I see almost no reason why she can't return to this planet. With a fully recharged source of power just to help her along. However, you must be sure that she will not try to kill without due cause. Evil Monsters, I can accept being killed. But an innocent soul like IF? I don't think so."

Purple felt a slight smile. "I will guarantee it, I will do my best to fully help her out. I want to help her as well, And I can't do that if she's not here, Besides...I think I also love her..."

Time rose an eyebrow. "You think, or you know?"

Purple Heart in her thoughts, 'Please say you think! I don't want her to be part of the family!'

Purple nodded. "...I love her"

Purple Heart growled in her head. 'SON OF A BITCH! ...Wait, did I just insult myself?'

Time turns her gaze onto Purple Heart.

"You seem unsure. Perhaps it would be wise for Molly to remain on Prothex IV until you are certain of your emotions, Purple Heart?"

Purple Heart took in an uneasy breath. "Well...it's true she has threat my life many times but...I feel like I deserved some of—"

Histoire blinks. "Is Neptune even considered innocent?"

Time looked to the Tome. "In the realms of the Gods? ...No"

Histoire nodded. "We have no problem here then"

Purple Heart exhaled slowly. "But, I've helped to save the entire dimension in more than an occasion that surely must—"

"You were awarded with your life. Not to be begging me for rewards."

Purple Heart went quiet at this. "..." And then she found the courage to speak again. "Why am I still the CPU?"

Time spoke swiftly. "One day you won't be."

Histoire nodded with a large smile. "And I'll be so happy!"

"Be careful with your aspirations Histoire. Things may seem not good now, but if Purple was to take over and things got worse - Then what? You can't ask the gods for help"

Histoire nodded again. "I am aware of it. " She gave Time a dead smile. "If that happens I'll just buy a rope and end my suffering"

Time clicks her fingers and everything bar Purple, Histoire and herself stop.

"Do you really want to commit such an act? Because you can be easily removed if you wish, however, I do not believe that would be in your best interests."

Histoire bit her lower lip. "...I mean...I'll just keep going onwards?"

Time nodded. "That is more the Histoire you sound like."

Purple went quiet. Then, she touched IF and was amazed at seeing no reaction.

Time turns to Purple.

"IF I return Molly to you, what will you do with her? Because I will place her under YOUR care for the time being, as ironic as that sounds."

Purple nodded as she looked back at Time. "I will do my best to heal her wounds that remain in her feelings. While I can't promise to fully destroy them, I can heal them the enough so that they become nothing but a bad memory, and no, I don't want her to forget of Crystal, it's fine if a part of her heart still loves her, but I don't want her to forget her first love...I just wouldn't be able to live myself if I did that. I want her to move on, not to forget and pretend it didn't happen. Purple: If you return her, I promise I will do my best to heal her soul with all my love and hard work"

Time offers the most rarest sight - A smile on her face.

"Then, in which case, she shall be in the "house" that she owns here in Planeptune. She will be fully restored but with Shares and not power from my power crystal. The Midtherne Crystal has been removed, as per what occurred on Prothex IV. If you fail, you will NOT get a second chance. Do you understand?"

Purple nodded again. "...Yes, I understand"

Time looks to Histoire.

"You will be directly responsible for everything on this planet. Furthermore-" She clicks her fingers and everything goes back to normal speed as though it was never frozen.

"-Furthermore, should ANYONE wish for Molly to return to Prothex IV, you will have to speak with me, after Purple. Do you, IF, Histoire, Purple Heart understand this? Purple has already understood."

IF blinked as she came back to speed terms of Reality, feeling that someone had touched her on the face... But wasn't sure. "Eh, sure?"

Histoire + Purple Heart at the same time nodded. "Understood, Lady Time"

Time nodded. "Fine. Then with the power that I possess, I shall return Molly Polinsky to the house she owns."

A huge amount of energy is expelled from Time, almost 30x the power of Purple Heart's most powerful EXE drive

"... It is done. Take good care of her. She is now considered, "Retired" from service of my armed forces."

Histoire bowed to Time. "We thank you, Lady Time"

Purple Heart rolled her eyes playfully at Histoire. "Yes, we do, thank you for giving her this second chance"

Purple smiles. "Thanks, Miss Time!"

Histoire looked scared for a moment. "Purple, it's "Lady" Time!"

Time nods at Purple. "I shall be seeing you around, Purple."

The demi-Goddess only nodded with a small smile.

"Goodbye."

She disappears.

The room's lighting returns to normal.

IF blinked. "...Can someone explain to me what the shit just happened here!?" She looked to Purple Heart. "Also, Nep, you're a mother!?"

RED was hovering by the door, pulls out a camera and takes a picture of the group - Running away in an instant. "I'll be RICH! MORE WIFEYS!"

Purple Heart stuttered at IF's accusation. "Well, I—"

IF had wide eyes. "I thought you were a lesbian!"

Purple Heart went quiet. "..."

Histoire looked to her. "...You're not?"

Purple Heart smiled. "...I simply won't answer to that..."

They glare at her.

"Fine, I'm into both genders, there, not a single word more out of me."

Histoire looked around. "Purple-..."

She wasn't there anymore.

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

To Be Continued Folks!

Shadic: That was fun :D

Neptune: NEP! I got a lookie in!

Archy: (slaps Neptune)

Neptune: OW!

Purple: (kicks Neptune in the Shin)

Neptune: OWWW! DAUGHTER OF A BI- I mean...


	16. Chapter 15 - Molly and Purple!

Shadic: Chapter 15! It's Chapter 15! This time its:

Chapter 15: Molly and Purple!

Archy: Yep! Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We don't own HDN or anything else by Idea Factory/Compile Heart. Just our own ideas... Oh, and Molly for Archy and Purple for Shadic.

This particular chapter has a lemon in the closing parts of the chapter. Just to warn ya ;)

Shadic: Basically a se- (has his mouth covered by Archy's hand) MMMFH!

Archy: Yes, yes. They know its a M-Rated Story. They should know it's bound to have that kind of thing in it. :)

Archy: Also, WARNING: If you don't like Lemons, I suggest you stop at "She's definitely a kid at heart"! I'm only warning for the good of you all!

Shadic: We did put a lot of effort into the lemon though, to be fair.

Archy: BEGIN! :D

* * *

On the bed in Molly's bedroom was indeed a person, she was currently rubbing her forehead where she'd be knocked out upon arriving at the "prison planet"/Prothex IV and didn't really remember what had happened. She sighed in pain as she felt wave upon wave of Share Energy hit her like a ton of bricks, her original power source gone but she... She felt so alive! So powerful... But that didn't matter... did it?

Molly groaned. "Did someone get the license plate of that truck...Owwwww..."

Soon enough the sound of someone bursting through the main entrance was heard, and so the sound of the same door closing before a voice spoke.

"MOLLY!?"

Molly groaned again, "Owwww... Not so loud... I can hear you in here!"

The door of her room opened and there stood Purple, there was sweat on her body, indicating how fast she had travelled and some tears were starting to form in her eyes as she stared at the woman in front of her on the bed.

Molly leans up even though her body was quite literally screaming at her to lay back down. "Errrr... Hi?"

Purple said nothing as she walked to her.

Molly could notice she was clenching her fist and she was gritting her teeth.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Molly had an uneasy look on her face. "... I don't have enough energy to defend myself... Please... Please no..."

Just as Purple stood in front of her she raised her fist at the same time Molly closed her eyes.

...

...but...nothing happened.

When she opened them again, she was taken aback when Purple went in and hugged her while crying.

Molly smiled softly. "Nice to see you too, Purple." She started to rub her back.

"Dumbass! You could have been killed!" She yelled as she cried and hit Molly's back.

Molly sighed. "One could say I didn't learn from my past... But others would say I have..."

Molly flinched. "owww... Hey, I'm not 100% better yet, kiddo~"

"Shut up!" Came Purple's response. "Do you know how worried I was of you!?"

Molly nodded. "... Okay, but, I'm here now. I don't know what you did but... Thank you Purple..." She was still rubbing her back gently.

"Don't you dare do something similar again...got it?"

She had finally stop hitting her and was just letting tears drip from her eyes.

"Let me show you how serious I am that I'm not going to do that again."

Molly gently got ahold of Purple's chin and rose it to meet her eyes, which were sincere as they could be. She was serious.  
"I will NEVER abandon you again."

She kisses Purple on the lips, not leaving much to the imagination.

Purple's eyes widened before closing and hugging her girlfriend closer. After a few moments they finally break apart.

...

It appears that helped Purple calm down a bit.

Molly nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. Prothex was..." She shivers slightly. "I don't want to remember it"

Purple pouted at her. "Promise me you won't"

"Eh... How's this?" Offers her right hand's pinky to her. "I was thinking... and I know its rushed but... Do you want to swear our lives to each other? I know I'm yours now but, can you say the same about me?" Molly pouted for a moment.

Purple went quiet. "..."

She looks to her surprised before smiling.

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve she holds Molly's pinky with her own.

Purple nodded. "Molly... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Molly smiled. "Now, isn't that a silly question?" She pecks her on the cheek. "Of course I do, dum dum." She giggles.

Purple smiled. "Molly..."

She caresses her cheeks as she steals her lips again, this time pushing her into bed.

Molly grins. "Let's forget everything and do last night, all over again!"

Purple exhaled a relieved sigh. "You don't need to tell me!"

Molly mumbles just so Purple can hear her. "I... I'm ready to give my body to you, again, Just... Don't be so rough with me-" She giggles.

Purple chuckled. "Can't promise a thing~"

With those words she lowered her lips down into those of Molly's again, this time her tongue asking permission to enter.

Molly smiles and opens her mouth for Purple's tongue, starting a small little 'skirmish' between her's and Purple's tongues.

As the two of them battled over control, Purple had gotten her hands below Molly's shirt and had decided to caress every part of her girlfriend's torso.

Her stomach, her curves and her "puddings".

Molly giggles again as she felt Purple's hands all over her. When they broke the battle for air, Molly stared into Purple's eyes.

"You're a *dirty* girl, Purple... But, you know something? I'm glad you chose me..."

Molly reaches her hands around Purple and placed them on her back, tracing circles until she lowered them to Purple's bum, caressing her softly yet... sensually.

Purple's breath got a bit heavy as she stared into her partner's eyes.

"And I'm glad you decided to stay with me."

"Molly...Eh, what was the word? Ashiteru"

Molly blushes and leans closer to Purple, basically pushing her down onto Molly's body.

"And I love you Purple, for all eternity~"

Purple went for her lips again, this time a bit wilder than before.

As she did that, her hands grabbed the edge of Molly's shirt and began pulling it upward.

Molly smirked as she pushed against Purple's hungry kissing.

"Eheh, Not so fast..."  
She placed a hand on Purple's hair, while keeping one on Purple's rear.*

"I think, you, should strip this time... First, I mean." She winked.

Purple nodded.

She took off jacket with no problem, leaving her on her sleeveless shirt and pants/trousers.

She decided to take her time off with her shirt, pulling it off of her body...of course she wore no bra...mostly because there wasn't really a need for it.

"You like what you see~?" Purple whispered.

Molly grins widely.

"Oh, you know I do, hon."

Purple then got up from bed and started to take off her pants/trousers, leaving her in nothing but a cute pantie with pudding design. She's definitely a kid at heart.

No adult or teenager for the matter would wear that... Possibly.

Molly smirked at the pudding design.

"And you're saying you're *not* a kid?" She giggled.

Purple pouted. "But...Well you can't get your eyes to move from this place, can you?"

Molly giggled again. "I suppose not... My turn then."

Molly sat up and within a matter of a few minutes, she had removed her t-shirt and jeans, leaving her in a pair of grey panties and no bra... For some reason she had forgotten to wear one earlier.

When Purple rose a questioning eyebrow, Molly chuckled. "Call it, training to be ready for the situation... But yeah... Aside from last night, this'll go further I think."

Purple smiled widely. "We won't sleep tonight, will we~?"

Molly winked at her.

"You can sleep, with, me this time~"

With a smirk, Purple scooted over the bed, closer to her and sat on Molly's lap.

The two of them looking into each other's eyes.

"Molly, Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."

With those words she kissed her again.

When Purple parted for some air, sweat beginning to form on her forehead from the heat of the lovemaking and more to come, Molly nodded her head.

"And Purple? Ashiteru to you too."

She closed the gap and kissed Purple with so much force, that it was as though she had switched from submissive to dominating in a way...

It's not like Purple minded in any way.

She was with her loved one, what else could she ask for?.

Instead of trying to put on a fight, she just let Molly do as she pleased.

Molly chuckled as she pushed Purple over on the bed, so she was on top.

"What? No trying to fight me this time? Awwww, you're going soft..."

She chuckled again as she traced Purple's stomach with her fingers, her body slowly lowering to a certain area...

Purple moaned.

"Tonight...I'll be all yours~"

Molly hummed. "I'm all yours anyway~ Seeing as you practically saved my life..."

Purple blushed. "...I meant it as...you can do what you want tonight"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "Oh-ho? Alright... Well, it's going to get better for you-"

She slowly removed the panties that Purple had on, allowing one of her hands to hold her in place while the other slowly made its way to Purple's sweet entrance, slowly yet assuringly putting one finger into Purple's entrance.

"Steady now...~"

Purple held tight on the bed sheets. She knew she would need to. Her body wanting to feel Molly and all she had to give her.

Molly placed three fingers into Purple in total, bringing a foreign looking cylindrical object out of hidden sight to Purple's sight, it looked... Small enough for- Yep, definitely for the type of activity they were about to commit. It also slowly entered Purple as Molly had been bringing her up to speed in terms of... Well...

"I suppose I'm "pumping" you in a way..."

She giggled as she smiled widely.

Purple just moaned in pleasure.

She enjoyed the feeling of her inside being "pumped" over by Molly. Always wanting to be the one in lead she forgot that being the submissive would also mean taking in most of the comfort the other gave. Molly could do nothing but increase speed, kissing Purple on her stomach and eventually lips. Wanting the Demi-Goddess to feel... Quite frankly? Heavenly.

And her mission was accomplished after five beautiful minutes of work.

Purple felt her body shake. "MOLLY!" With a scream her juices flowed out of her honey pot as her back arched.

A moment later she fell on the bed again, panting and feeling blessed.

*Molly had gone to the source and licked all the juices as they had flowed, truly, there was no stopping this, former, soldier that was for sure.

As Purple felt Molly licking her, she began to caress the woman's hair while still letting out a moan from time to time.

Molly looks up from her licking for a moment..

"Well, a girl has to take responsibility, and I have to make sure you don't leave a mess..."

She giggled as she went back to the licking and sucking, her speed going up again... She would make Purple have the orgasm of her life, even if it meant pushing the Demi-Goddess to the brink of exhaustion.

More and more juices started flowing out. "Molly, wait, I just had an—" She moaned again.

Molly waggled her spare finger in front of Purple's eyes.

"Nuh-uh, if you can still talk then you haven't felt what I, want, you to feel..."

Purple wanted to speak but she couldn't, her mind only allowed her to moan in utter pleasure as she crossed her legs on Molly's head, completely encaging the Former Time Soldier in place.

Molly shifted her position slightly to allow the cylindrical item into the entrance, it was a vibrator and it was going to make this a LOT easier.  
"You'll be fine in around 2 minutes... Feel the heat build... Channel it to your senses... Allow your mind to open up to all the possibilities. All you need is me and all I need is you... Breathe to your belly, Purple."

Purple couldn't really understand half of it, but she nodded anyways. She did say Molly could do what she wanted tonight.

Molly switched on the vibrator and send a pleasure shock throughout Purple's body. Hey, she may be young, but she can certainly take a lot!

Purple was moaning in ecstasy as the tool kept hitting her most sensitive spot..Good thing there wasn't any house or apartment nearby or else people would sure hear the demi-Goddess.

"Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly~!"

Purple was just moaning her girlfriend's name at this point.

A few more pleasurable moments later, Purple had realised tons of juices and everything was... beyond whatever Purple could have imagined...

Molly licked it up all up, leaving no marks on the bed.

Molly wiped her mouth with her back of her hand. "Mmmm, I love your taste, sweet and sugary. Just the way I imagined you."

Purple breathed heavily. "...Yesh~"

Purple had her tongue out and was breathing heavily...surely now she looked nothing like the girl of the night before. Maybe because she can give pleasure but not handle it before falling. "And I...love you."

Molly smiled and rose herself so she then laid just to Purple's right.

"You can't say I don't love you... I love you to pieces Purple... Always." She caressed Purple's right cheek as she said so.

Purple managed to turn her head around and kiss Molly.

Molly leaned into the kiss. It wasn't savage or similar. Just passionate.

After a moment the two broke for air.

"I...I don't think I can keep going..."

Molly offered a warm smile. "It's fine."

Purple frowned slightly. "I'm sorry...I really wanted you to...feel good too"

"Silly Purpie... I always feel good around you. You make me feel complete so, you can't really top that." Molly giggled.

Purple smiled.

"I love you, Molly"

"... I love you too Purple. Forever, remember?"

"Forever~?"

Molly nodded. "I love you to the end of Eternity, that's forever."

Purple nodded. "And I'll be sure to answer properly to your love" She hugged her.

Naked body against naked body. But, perhaps most importantly, lover against lover.

Molly nodded and put her head on Purple's shoulder.

"You want to show me that? You do that now, dum bum..."

The demi-Goddess smiled. "I'll do my best~"

Her hand went a bit down on Molly's rear—

A moan, from Molly this time.

"My turn?"

Molly smirked. "If you got the energy... I'm all yours~"

Purple kissed her again as she took off Molly's panties.

Their night had just begun.

* * *

Archy: And just so you all know, this is NOT where it ends. It is merely at the next part! :D

Shadic: That's right! :D

Hope you liked!

Read and review please!

Shadic: They help me write...

Archy: And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload :3


	17. Chapter 16 - Neptune's Punishment

A Time Soldier's Final Mission:-

Chapter 16: Neptune's Punishment

Archy: Let's do this!

Shadic: YEAH!

* * *

The following day, in the Planeptune Basilicom, not too far away, Neptune/Histoire/Nepgear and even Uzume could feel a GIGANTIC rise in Shares... Something had happened not far away... But Histoire knew almost immediately, she didn't even need 3 days, she just needed 3.33 seconds.

Neptune widened her eyes. "...Histy...are we finally getting the super cool power up we always wished for!?"

Uzume looked tired of this. "Nepsy, you already have Next Form, what other power up could you want?"

Nepgear was tinkering with a robot in the corner.

"The one to become a Super CPU of course!"

Uzume blinked. "...A what?"

Nepgear looked over from where she was. "I thought you gave up on that idea, sis?"

Neptune looked at her. "N-e-v-e-r!"

"Just think of it, I'll be able to have different hair colors without dying it and without changing my entire body!"

Uzume sighed. "I thought you meant it for the Super Hero: Super-Heart"

Neptune made a bored sound. "Eh? No way, Neku definitely kicks her ass!"

Uzume shook her head with a grin. "I'm sorry, but Sups definitely breaks her body in a single blink!"

Nepgear stands up and walks over to Neptune, picking her up or rather dragging her to the other side of the room.

They left Uzume behind...who still thought she was right.

Neptune blinked. "Wow, Jr. what happens?"

Neptune gasped. "Don't tell me you wanted to have a "moment" with your sister~"

Nepgear went quiet. And then, "Please get your mind out of the gutter.2

Neptune blinked. "...Eh?"

That certainly...didn't sound like Gear.

Nepgear clarified within moments. "Sis, Histoire told me something, but I want to hear it from you-"

Neptune cut her off. "...Yes, Gear, I already returned Noire's and Uni's panties..." Then she went quiet and then spoke quietly. "...Or you mean, the "other" thing?"

Nepgear pouted. "Why didn't you tell me I was an auntie!? I have soooooo many presents to get!"

Neptune felt a sweat drop on the back of her head. "So sorry, Gear, when the Console War ended I was so happy it ended I myself forgot I was a Mother! Y-You understand me, right!?"

Nepgear cut her off. "Oh, you mean like how you forgot me in the other dimension that one time? Or when you promised me that model and you never bought it... Or..."

Before Nepgear could continue, Neptune nodded. "Okay, I get it, I'm a bad person"

Nepgear nodded. "When we were meant to go swimming together and you dived out at the last minute?"

Neptune blinked. "...I remembered I had just eaten and I didn't want anything to happen! We already talked of it!"

Nepgear rolls her eyes playfully. "I know..."

"And hey, I made up with you for how much of a jerk I was in the Ultradimension, did I not?" Added Neptune.

Nepgear pouted. "You never got me a totally cool foreign looking object though...I still remember that"

Neptune tilted her head. "Eh? What about the plushie Plutia gave you?"

"It's foreign, it's a cool looking object, and I'm sure it even watches you!"

No, really, they had seen it move.

Nepgear shook her head. "... Goodness. Okay."

"Just promise me you won't hide anything, please?"

Neptune nodded. "Okay! Molly almost killed me thrice in two days though!"

Nepgear hummed. "... She did, did she? You had that coming, Neptune"

Neptune sighed loudly. "I know... Hey, Gear, could you perhaps build a defense system against Sadie and Nowa, please?"

Nepgear cut her off. "...Everyone's already here."

Neptune didn't hear her at first. "I have a feeling one of them will—" She went quiet, and then. "...Hai?"

Nepgear points to the corner where Noire, Blanc, Vert, Plutia and Peashy are all stood.

IF, Red (clinging to IF), Compa and Marvy are all behind them.

Neptune gulped and blinked. "How did I not see them?"

Histoire took a deep breath. "Your powers have adjusted due to Molly being on the Share Crystal and the inflation takes time to adjust... Wait a second..."  
Histoire hears a noise from the chamber where the Share Crystal is...

"Oh great..."

Neptune backed up slightly, she did NOT like where this was heading. "Histy...why did you call them all here?"

Just then the Ultra Dimension-Version of the CPUs entered the room.

"...And that only made it worse"

Nepgear looked at Neptune with a critical eye. "Just give it up Sis..."

Neptune nervously felt her sweat appearing on her neck. "Well...what can I say? It was a time of war...when it ended we all partied all night long, then the cute Candidates were born... And-, like, you know, there were a lot of things going on that simply made me—"

Peashy pipped up. "Neptuna, you're a bad Mother!"

Histoire sighed. "And a bad person in general, in these circumstances."

Plutia nodded. "Uh-huh..."

Both Verts nodded. "Ara ara~ This will be difficult to maintain"

Neptune tried to get some help. "Come on, Noire, after the war was over, you completely forgot of your generals that were still in missions!"

"You must understand me, right?"

Neptune looked around. "Right!?"

She was met with Silence.

"...Nowa you traitor, give me back your panties!"

Plutia rubbed her eyes. "Nep-channnnnn, don't make me give you a lesson!"

Histoire quickly chimmed in. "No, please, give it to her"

Neptune looked to her, utterly flabbergastered. "HISTY!"

Peashy nodded. "Punish Neptuna!"

Neptune looked to her. "P-KO!"

Plutia hummed. "Well, I can't do everything in here for the lesson but... Besides that-"

There was a bright flash.

Iris Heart was now stood there. "You've been a BAD girl Neptune..."

Neptune went quiet. As all color drained from her face.

She didn't bother to speak, she just turned around and started to run for her life.

Iris Heart throws her whip forwards, catching Neptune in a moment.

Nepgear looked to IF. "IF-san... There's a note in the kitchen for you... I only just noticed it now."

IF rose an eyebrow. "Really? I'll go check it out"

Red clings harder on her. Squishing her... Ahem, yeah, those things, on IF's arm.

IF sighed. "...We'll go check it out"

Compa nodded. "I'd better tag along... Just in case."

Marvy smiled. "I'll join you girls, I don't want to see what'll happen here"

Iris Heart walks towards Neptune "extremely" slowly. "Now now Neppy..."

Nepgear races into the kitchen, her cheeks on fire from her blush of seeing Iris Heart in her "uniform" again... If you can call it that.

Neptune, being Neptune, began to panic. "S-Sadie, I mean, Plutie, come on, the important thing is I remembered she exists and I can now raise her properly! A-And I need to be alive to do that!"

Ultra Dimension Blanc hummed. "She knows how to leave someone almost dead...but still alive"

"Remember Arfoire?"

Neptune panicked. "MERCY! I BEG MERCY!"

Iris Heart whips Neptune.

"OW!"

And again.

"OW!"

Neptune growled. "Okay, you asked for it!"

There was another flash, and then Purple Heart was where Neptune was. "Why don't we try it—"

Every single CPU went HDD as well...

Purple Heart's right eye twitched.

Iris Heart chuckled. "We were prepared for your little stunt, Neppy. So, don't think you can get away "that" easily"

Purple Heart gulped.

She tried to fly upwards but both Green Hearts were already in the ceiling.

Looking over to the balcony she spotted both Blannys waiting for her at the entrance of it.

She thought of going through the window...but when she noted the flying dot outside in the form of Black Sister she knew they had her cornered.

"...Plutia...how about I give you the best sewing materials and we pretend this didn't happen?"

Histoire smiled. "I already beat you to it"

Purple Heart yelled then. "Son of a bitch!"

Iris Heart points to her hammerspace which has the best sewing kit in all possibly dimensions. "The "Histy team" did that for me. Sorry Nep, you'll just have to bear with it."

A digital whip hits Purple Heart on the rear.

It caused her to lose balance and fall on her butt to the ground. In said place, she could see the figure of her 'Killer' approaching her from above.

"..Plutia, remember all the good times we spent together! Don't they mean something to you?"

Iris Heart chuckled again. "I'm not going to "Kill" You Nep..." She leans closer so they were breathing in each other's air. "I'm going to make you sorry for not telling us all this sooner, and for what you did to Purple. I know you're willing to make changes, which is why I won't "kill"... So be grateful." The whip goes around Purple Heart's hands and knees, thus trapping her.

Purple Heart eyes widened. "..."

Yellow Heart squealed in delight. "Do it Ploot!"

Purple Heart widened her eyes more. "...There's a child in here, you wouldn't dare to traumatize her as well, right?"

Iris Heart tilted her head. "She's already transformed. And besides - She agrees with your punishment"

The whip starts to vibrate.

Purple Heart gulped. "...Plutia, just because I'm no virgin doesn't mean I'm fine with any of this, besides P-Ko here would surely be traumatized with—"

Another person entered the room.

"Nepsy I was wondering how you connect yourself to a Wi-Fi..." Uzume went quiet as she saw the entire scenario in front of her.

Iris Heart looks at Uzume.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Iris Heart chuckles. "Come back in 5 minutes Uzu... This will be quick."

Black Heart nodded. "And take Peashy with you"

Ultra Dimension Black Heart pointed at Uzume. "Peashy, Uzume has candies!"

Uzume's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Iris Heart smiled. "Your stash?"

It was then that she noticed the figure of Yellow Heart flying at her.

With a panic mind she just sprinted out of the room.

Ultra Dimension Green Heart hummed. "There, no more child to traumatize"

Iris Heart grinned. "Now then Neppy... Which version was I going for..."

Purple Heart gulped. "The one of the power of friendship were we all forgive each other?"

Histoire looked to Iris Heart. "Plutia, make sure she can't feel "any" of her limbs for an entire month!"

Iris Heart chuckles.

"It'll be more than a month... But sure."

The digital whip begins to force Purple Heart to feel pain unlike "any" she has felt throughout her life, while Iris Heart massages Purple Heart's back.

"There there, you can take a little punishment, Nep."

Meanwhile, Histoire was recording this in a special file of her memory. She was watching this another day.

Purple Heart meanwhile was begging for mercy and stuff similar.

She almost sounded as if she was in normal form from the sheer fear she felt towards the Iris CPU.

Iris continued her rampage on Neptune until the Planeptune CPU couldn't feel anything. She wasn't "injured" like, for bandages and stuff, but Iris had caused so much "internal" distruption that Neptune would hardly be able to breathe, let alone think.

4 1/2 minutes later...

Neptune was in her base/human form, on the ground...not doing anything.

Ultra Dimension White Heart looked slightly concerned. "She's alive, right?"

Iris Heart nodded. "Oh yes, she's alive. She's just playing around"

Iris smirked.

Green Heart hummed. "She's not brea— Oh, wait she just did it...and now she isn't again..."

Iris Heart grinned. "I'm sure if she doesn't "want" to breathe I can always whip her again..."

Histoire shook her head negatively. "No, we need a CPU in here and Nepgear isn't ready yet"

Iris Heart looked to her. "Relax Histy, I was referring to making her breathe. It won't hurt... Just a slight sting"

Histoire nodded. "No. I'm sure she's fine as she is"

Neptune didn't respond. "..."

Ultra Dimension Black Heart blinked. "Is she even awake?"

Iris Heart chuckled. "She's asleep."

"Okay"

Black Heart looked to them all. "Anyone want to play cards in the meantime?"

Iris Heart nodded. "I'm down. Are you going to deal the cards, Histoire?"

Histoire smiled. "Sure"

She summoned a pack of them.

"Black Jack, Poker, Go Fish, what do you wish to play?"

Iris smiled. "Sounds like Poker to me."

White Heart grinned. "Been a while since I've played it, sure"

Soon everyone got near and started playing.

...Somehow, the Verts were the ones staying with all the victories.

And Neptune...well...she's in a better place...for now.

* * *

To Be Continued! :D


	18. Chapter 17 - Purple's Package

Chapter 17 - Purple's Package...

Shadic: Here. We. Are! :D

Archy: Aloha Everyone! :D

Together: We don't own HDN, just the idea, Purple (Shadic) and Molly (Me), etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Purple and Molly were sitting in their living room, watching some TV to relax from all the stuff that's been happening... Or at least one is doing that.

The Demi-Goddess had fallen asleep on her lover's lap due to lack of sleep last night and did not appear to be waking up any time soon.

Molly whispers to herself. "D'awww... I can't resist this..."

She starts to stroke Purple's hair, unable to control herself. She sighs happily.

"Finally..." She sighs. "No war... no arguments and no prison sentences... Just peace..."

EVENT FLAG TRIGGERED.

The bell of the house started sounding.

"What the..."

Molly looks around.

"Dexter, Computer system, what's going on?"

Computer System responded in moments. "It's the mailman"

"...Oh."

She gently places Purple to her left and on a super comfy cusion and stands up.

Molly yawns. "Open the lock, I'm already dressed.."

She headed to the door.

A click was heard and the lock of the door vanished.

As Molly opened the door she came face to face with the mail...woman?

Marvy was stood there. "Mail for Ms. Polins—...Oh..."

Molly smiles.

"Morning' Marvy... Thanks for bringing the post. What do I owe you this time?"

Marvy smiled. "Just a sign here and here" She takes out a paper and that affirms the client received the package. And she took out a pen as well.

Molly takes the pen gently out of Marvy's hand, it was almost as though a gentle wind had picked it out of Marvy's hand, and signed both signatures in both places.

"There you go"

Marvy nodded. "Thank you, and here you—" She groaned. "GO!"

She grabbed a box that looked insanely heavy even for someone like her, she placed it in between her and Molly.

Marvy smiled at Molly's questioning glance. "From Planeptune's Basilicom!"

Molly rose an eyebrow then but nodded.

"Thanks Marvy, oh and-" She pulls out two Silver credits worth around 200 each. "This is for you, you need the money right?" She hands it to her as she pulls the box into the house, and towards the living room.

Marvy nodded. "Thanks, no one is hiring ninjas as of late and rent is still a thing"

"I MIGHT have a job for you soon enough. Just, let me see what this package is all about and I'll contact you soon. Leave your details at the door and I'll contact you." She smiles and heads into the house, putting the box in the middle of the living room floor.

"... This is one BIG box..."

As she looks at it she notices a note that says: For Purple.

Molly offers a small smile. "Looks like that CPU is nice after all..."

She walks over to the sofa where Purple is sleeping currently, nudging her with her hand gently.

"Purple... Wakey wakey, you've got a package."

Purple groans in her sleep. "...Five more minutes~ Please~..." There is a cute snoring noise from her. "I swear I didn't know it said closed~"

Molly chuckles.

"Alright, we'll open it when you wake up... You've got TEN more minutes."  
She walked to the kitchen table and sat down, opening a newspaper and began to read it.

On the newspaper:-

Battles on the frontier, will no-one stop the monsters!?

Molly sighs with a slight groan. "I don't want to get involved... I mean, I WILL if I have to but..." She looks back at Purple's sleeping form. "I can't do that to her..."

Ten minutes passed by, in which she used a part to think of the newspaper and another to get back to the couch and place Purple's head on her lap again.

...The stomach of the Demi-Goddess made a sound almost invisible to the human ear and she started waking up.

Purple yawned. "...Mornin', Molly" She smiled as her head still rested on her love's lap.

Molly smiled warmly at her lover. "Mornin' Purple. You've got a package.

Purple blinks. "Really? Been a while since I received one."

Molly points to the box in the center of the room. "That's all for you. I wasn't going to open it without you there."

Purple nods. "Thanks~!"

She got up from her lap, a bit reluctantly since she didn't want to, and walked to the box. As she stared at it she found a part that said: PULL HERE.

Pulling it, the box fell apart and only its contents were left.

There was a giant box that seemed fill to the brim with credits along a note: Sixteen years worth of delayed financial support from Neptune's part from Histoire.

There were some books as well one of them with the cover: HOW TO READ (for dummies), and an invitation to Planeptune's Basilicom to meet the CPU.

Molly offers a smile.

Molly was thinking to herself at that point, ''Bout time too'

Purple was just stunned. "..."

"What am I going to do with so much money!?"

Molly looked at the box and then Purple. "You can invest it, or save it. Personally, I'd save it if I were you. You may need it somepoint."

Molly giggles.

"You sound like someone who doesn't know what to do - For the first time in her life."

Purple flailed her arms a bit. "Well... This is simply too much money, I've never had this much at once before! And why would Planeptune's CPU want to—...oh, yeah...I think I may know why..."

Molly smiled at her. "You SHOULD know that the Planeptune CPU - Neptune - is your mother. I was a bit delayed in telling you... Sorry." She offers a bashful smile.

Purple nodded. "No worries, Miss Time already told me that

Molly went quiet at that. "... You spoke with her?"

Purple nodded again. "Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just... No-one has spoken to her apart from her son before... I hope you know its a great honour to speak with her."

Purple put a finger to her lip. "She seemed a bit mean... And it's because of her that you were set free, so I thought she was nice beneath all that seriousness lawfulness aura that surrounded her. I had an idea she was reserved...but not so much to have only talked with her son, I wonder how much guts her husband must have had to ask her out..."

Molly shudders. "I would hate to guess. Anyway, we should go out one day, I mean, I want to MARRY you so its only fair I take you to a park or something - Right?"

Purple looked at Molly in the eye. "Can we go to an amusement park?" She then offered her best puppy dog expression. "Please~?"

Molly nods.

"If its what my girlfriend wants, it is what she shall have." She smiles.

Purple smiled widely. "Yaay! My first time going to one and it'll be with my Girlfriend!"

Molly blushes slightly. "I... I see. I haven't been to one e-either"

The Demi-Goddess grabbed both of her hands. "Then, it'll be a first time experience for the two!"

Molly smiles again. "I guess it will be."

Purple then returned her sight to the invitation. "..."

Molly blinked. "Are you unsure?"

Purple went quiet and then spoke after a few moments. "... Pa always told me that Ma really loved him and that she would be back after she had finished her business. When it became my eight birthday...we realized she wasn't coming back. My image of a Mother was destroyed in that point...and then, Pa died while hunting some monsters and told me to come to the city, and to kick Ma in the nuts if I ever met her..."

Purple sighed. "When I arrived and after the Goddesses destroyed the Deity of Sin... I thought they were cool, especially Purple Heart since we looked so similar. But now...I don't know what to think of her exactly"

Molly nodded. "You're hurting... That's what it sounds like." She stood up and hugged Purple, making her stand with her.

"I'll be there with you. She won't try anything daft while I'm there."

Purple returned the hug. "Thank you."

Molly chuckled. "Hey, its my job as your partner to look after you. So, that is what I shall do."

She smiles warmly.

The Demi-Goddess did the same. "No, it's not your job..."

Molly blinked in confusion.

"It's OUR job to take care one of the other!"

Molly chuckles again.

"I suppose so. Let's get you to the Basilicom then. I know Neptune won't try anything while I'm there. After all... Perhaps you should know, I was the one who put her in hospital with all those bandages."

Purple nodded. "I could imagine" Purple frowed her brows for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot"

She karate chopped Molly's head.

Molly yelps quietly.

"What you did to IF was wrong. Don't do it again. Please?"

Molly nods.

"Hai~"

Purple nods and smiles. "Well, let's go then!"

She grabbed Molly's hand and started pulling her softly to the house's entrance.

Molly blinked and was pulled along until her scanner started to beep.

"Hold on a sec."

The scanner then showed a screen that said, "Fully healed - no need for tech anymore" and quite literally fell off of the side of her head, and would have landed on the floor had Molly not caught it.

Molly went whisper quiet.

Purple's eyes widened. "...Molly, your eye is good again!"

She tried to touch the side of her head, and, the side of her head was soft, almost fragile but it was healed. Just fixing itself thanks to the Shares.  
"Besides my gun, this is the last thing Time Traveller did for me... I... I really have left my old life behind haven't I?" She sighed but it was a happy sigh. "I think I can live for once... My retirement starts now." She smiled wider than before.

Purple nodded. "...Well then, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Molly Polinsky, former Time Traveller and soldier." She started giggling a bit.

Molly giggled also.

"It's nice to be free of that life at last. So, thank you Miss Purple, daughter of Goddess - Lady Purple Heart. Without you, I wouldn't be here."

Purple looked down at that point. "And without you I would probably be...somewhere else that's not here"

She seemed down by it, only now she realized how lonely has been her life till now.

Molly places her spare hand on Purple's head, rustling it. "It's fine now. You're with me and we will always keep each other company, right?"

Purple nodded. "...Yes"

Purple kissed Molly again.

Molly closed her eyes in bliss as everything in her had finally settled down - No high blood pressure, no issues of any kind with her internals... She was officially a citizen of Gamindustri - Planeptune.

As Purple broke the kiss, there was a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths. It died as the Demi-Goddess separated her head enough however.

"Shall we go, Molly?"

Molly nodded. "Ready when you are, hon."

"...Mhm..."

Purple hugged Molly and kissed her neck. "I think they can wait. I've waited sixteen years for a Mother, she can wait another day, right?"

Molly nodded.

"Probably."

"So, how about we just lay down on the couch and do nothing together?"

"Sounds good."

Molly grabbed a hold of Purple's hand and walked back to the sofa.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 18! =D


	19. Chapter 18 - Complications

A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 18 - Complications

Disclaimer: Don't you think if we (Myself and Shadicgon) owned HDN we would've made this canon by now? :P But no, we don't own HDN. Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Histoire entered the living room, it had been a full day since she sent the invitation to both Purple and Molly and the two hadn't come...yet.

As she entered she saw a comatose Neptune besides a tired Uzume and Nepgear.

Nepgear was on a sofa and waving her arms in the air. "Paper aeroplanes..." She giggled softly.

Uzume sighed. "Ya know, I'm surprised you aren't tired after we dealt with all those monsters on the frontier without Nepsy, or at least not as tired as I am now"

Nepgear looked at her. "Who said I'm not tired..." She blinked and slowly got into a seating position. "Goodness.." She yawned.

Uzume looked to Neptune who looked out of it. "Speaking of tired... Oi, Nepsy!"

She poked her cheek.

There was...No reaction.

Nepgear got up to her feet. "I'll be making pudding in awhile... That might wake her up"

Uzume nodded. "Yeah... Remind me to not make Plutsy mad, ever, please"

"Will do..." Nepgear yawned again.

DING DONG.

Histoire blinked. "Oh, it must be them"

Uzume looked to her. "Either them or the Pizza I ordered." She checked the watch on her wrist. "Ha, more than thirty minutes, guess who's eating free~?"

Leaving and then entering the room again in moments, Nepgear yawned again as she falls asleep, accidently showing that she had four puddings to her right on a tray. She slowly sat down. "... Zzzz"

SNIFF SNIFF.

Neptune's pupils start moving, adjusting to the room's light as she came back to life. "..."

"Is she gone?"

Neptune looked around. "... I can't feel my legs...or my arms...help"

A brunette walks into the living room followed by someone with dark purple hair and someone with red hair, the last one carrying a pizza.

"Don't be such a baby...Purple Heart." Molly stated to her.

Uzume looked to her. "..." Uzume went over to Neptune. "No, she literally can't move them."

The red haired CPU was holding Neptune's right arm and swinging it before pretending it to be a gun. "Pew, pew!"

Molly chuckled.

Purple just... Stared at her family. Her blood family.

Histoire felt a sweatdrop appear on her head at the back. "...Not what you were expecting?"

Purple was quiet. "..."

Molly rose an eyebrow. "Since when is ANYTHING like what she was expecting Hist?" She sighed and walked out of the range of RED - The pizza delivery person, meh she needed money... Apparently.  
"IF told me how to get here, but I couldn't find it because I saw two Wifeys on the way here! So I just followed a cute couple and here I am! That'll be..." She checks the time. "Nothing to pay Lady Red Heart."

Uzume sighed. "...Orange Heart...I am Orange Heart"

RED blinked with wide eyes. "But you have RED hair!"

Uzume looked at her. "My HDD's is orange!"

Red tilted her head slightly. "You mean the valley girl?"

Uzume went quiet. "...Yes...that one..."

She still felt embarrassed at how people could describe her other persona.

Red smiled. "It's okay, you're just a wifey. Just beneath wifey number 1 though... Sorry"

Uzume blinked. "...If-sy?"

Red nods with a blush. "Yep"

Histoire looked to Red. "Red, put the Pizzas on the table"

She took out a purse. "Neptune will pay for them"

Red walks over and places the pizzas on the table - They are literally mega hot, as though she ran to get them here on time.

"Okay! That's cool"

Neptune looked over from her place almost comotose. "Histy—"

Histoire nodded. "Yes, it's your allowance. Which, you have just lost for the next sixteen years"

Molly smirks from her position next to Purple.

Histoire payed Red. "Let this be another lesson for you"

Neptune sighed. "...Nepu..."

Red takes 30 credits. "Thank you for your patronage!" Turns and races out of the room, having spotted IF who had been walking to the living room, but quickly turned and ran off upon spotting Red. "WIFEY!"

Uzume went quiet, and then. "She's going to finish by raping her, won't she?"

Molly shrugged. "Most likely."

Histoire tapped her chin with her finger. "She has been put on trial before for the same reasons...I'm sure she has learn where to draw the limits."

Uzume nodded. "Cool... So!" She stood up and walked up to Purple.

She looked at her before looking at Neptune for a second before returning her gaze.

"You surely do look like her, anyways-" Uzume extended her hand. "-Name's Uzume Tennouboshi, nice to meet ya, Purpsy"

Purple nodded. "Y-Yeah, nice to meet you, Lady Orange Heart" She shook hands with her.

Uzume sweatdropped. "Just Uzume is fine, for real"

Purple smiled. "Okay, Uzume"

Molly watched Uzume - She was unsure if Uzume was really... Well, genuine would be the word in this instance. But she was still unsure. However, if they got on, that was fine.

Molly walks over to Neptune before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need to get up. Do you need healing magic, AGAIN?"

Neptune nodded a few times. "It would help, please, thanks" She seemed as if she had seen a ghost...or if she had turned into one.

Histoire clarified. "A few days ago, Plutia and her had a session of time alone"

Molly couldn't help but smile. "About time to." She heals Neptune to 100% capacity and sighed heavily. "I can't do that a lot, but I did that as a favour to you, I hope you're grateful."

Neptune nodded. "I am, thanks, Molly" She stood up.

She looked at Purple. Purple looked at her.

Molly walked to the middle of the two and kept an eye on them both.

After a moment of silence, the two of them walked until they were only a step away from the other.

It was almost like seeing a mirror to the two, the differences between them were so minimal.

They were both whisper quiet... Until Neptune opened her mouth. "Hello there." She extended her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Pur—"

Purple kicked her in her crotch.

Molly laughed.

Neptune fell to her knees with both hands on her lower half. "Why does it hurt so much if I'm a girl!?" She complained.

CLICK.

Neptune looked up. "Eh?"

Molly had a watergun pointed to Neptune's head which, while everyone knew it was a watergun, Neptune wouldn't know.

"...Okay, I get it, I'm getting to it" Neptune nodded and stood up, in pain, but she did. "I probably...deserved that"

Purple punched her in the face, sending her to the couch with a loud THUD that threw Nepgear off it and sent one of Neptune's front teeth into the air.

"I deserve another fourteen more!" Purple shouted. "One for each year you weren't with me!"

Molly pulled out her glowing time-gun and offered it to Purple. "Don't worry - I set the setting to minimal damage, you should be able to hurt her around 20 more times before actually sending her to hospital again"

Purple shook her head. "Thanks, but I've been wanting to do this for a while" She cracked her knuckles.

Neptune slowly stood up. "...Okay, I'm just...going to...eh, timeskip?"

{TIMESKIP}

Purple sighed in relief with her blood covered fist in front of a Neptune with a blood covered face. "...That felt too good to be true"

"I...can't feel my face..." Neptune whined.

Nepgear, Histoire, Molly and Uzume had only watched the gore spectacle her eyes were forced to see, forced since they couldn't bring themselves to look away.

Molly eventually had a rather... twisted smile on her face as she put her gun away, pulling out a slipper instead. "I think I should have at least, one, strike on her... But I understand if you don't want me to, Purple. And I have admit, I enjoyed watching that."

Uzume looked to Nepgear. "...Gearsy, has your bloodline always been this violent?" Asked the mid-traumatized red-haired CPU.

Nepgear gulped. "Uhmm... I think its in our blood to be violent but... I never knew someone of Sis' blood could be THIS violent..."

Histoire sighed. "Allow me to explain, after some research I managed to find why Purple has a potential so big... and powerful that she doesn't use simply because she doesn't know how to: All the CPUs were born in time of peace, so they were born with the enough strength and capabilities to keep the peace, ...Purple, on the other hand, was born in times of war. Her body works in a way so that she can go through a war with her bare hands and win if she learns how to use those powers. That's the reason I am NOT connecting her to the Sharacite, her body already absorbs the Share Energy of living beings by its own so it's not like she needs it."

Nepgear nodded. "...That too."

Molly put the slipper away. "She would have made an excellent warrior back in the day... But, this isn't the time for it."

She shook her head. "Can you at least, stop punching her stomach Purple?"

Purple blinked. "Eh? Must I?"

She was still hurting Nep...even after she had been done with her promise awhile back.

Molly looked at her with a curious eye. "I don't really want to be partners with someone who can't... /hold her punches/ sometimes, you know?"

"You only just had me stop being like that."

Purple nodded. "...Sorry" She stopped. "It's just that...I've been holding it on her for her years"

Molly nodded. "I know, hon, I know"

Purple looked at Neptune. "And now that I had her face to face..." Then to Molly next. "...I overdid it...right?"

Molly sighed. "Remember, I put her in hospital less than a week ago for you, and I can always do it again if you want me to..." She trails off.

Purple shook her head. "Nah...I think she had enough. So...Please, stop hurting her physically"

Neptune gulped. "...Physically?"

Molly rose an eyebrow, pointing a rather sharp knife at her.

Histoire looked at Neptune. "She means Molly can still torment you and torture you mentally"

Purple nodded. "Yeah, but not hurting her physically"

Uzume cut in. "That...may be worse"

Molly put her knife away.

"...Fine~"

Molly smiled sweetly at Neptune as though it was a haunting/psychopathic smile.*

"I can always get Plutia and me to do some torment..."

Histoire took out some Nepbulls. "For now- let me restore her"

Molly shook her head. "... If you have to."

"I was looking forward to putting her in hospital again, to be fair."

Histoire frowned. "I do. Both of them must talk with WORDS"

Purple looked at Molly. "Molly, no. No more violence from your part"

Molly pouted. "Meanie." -

Purple nodded. "It's for your own good"

"... I know. I know."

Molly sighed as Neptune was restored with Nepbulls.

Nepgear smiled slightly. "So, I'm... Ummm, your auntie. Nice to meet you, Purple."

Purple smiled. "Nice to meet you, Auntie Nepgear!"

She extended her hand... Still covered in fresh blood. She didn't seem to realize it.

Nepgear pulls out a hancherchief and wipes the blood away before engulfing the sixteen year old in a huge hug. "And you Niece, and you"

Purple is just paralyzed before she returns the hug. It has been a long time since she felt the warmth of someone of her blood family hugging her. She may even say Nepgear felt more like a Mother than Neptune did.

Nepgear rubbed Purple's back. "I'm sorry, if I had known about you sooner I would've gone to find you."

Purple looked up at Nepgear. "Don't worry, I'm here now am I not?" Purple smiles. "Auntie Gear"

Nepgear smiles.

Purple blinked. "Eh... Can I call you that?"

Nepgear nodded. "Of course you can"

Purple smiled before hugging her a bit more strongly.

Molly sat down next to Histoire, keeping an eye on Neptune who was just about cleaning her face up.

Histoire looked to Molly. "At least we know she likes Nepgear"

Molly hummed. "To be honest, most people like Nepgear. It's the older yet tiny sister not many people seem to like..."

Histoire nodded. "I agree, she may be a kind of Mary Sue from time to time but that does not give the fans an excuse to not like her"

Neptune's habits had made her cross the Fourth Wall by now.

Molly throws the slipper from earlier and it smacks Neptune upside the head, before turning and whistling - Noting that Uzume was currently scoffing down a metric TON of pizza.

She was hungry.

Gulping down the pizza, she walked to Purple and Nepgear who had seemed to have stopped hugging each other.

Uzume smiled. "Guess that in a way, I'm part of the family as well. I'm your Mom's and Aunt's Predecessor"

Purple looked to her. "Are you my Grand Auntie then?"

Uzume felt a sweatdrop appear on the back of her head. Damn sweatdrops. "...Sure, let's, eh, leave it at that"

Nepgear giggles.

Purple nodded with a smile. "Alright, Grauntie Uzume!"

Uzume blinked and then laughed. "Pff, G-Grauntie!?"

Purple yet again nodded. "Yes, Grand and Auntie: Grauntie"

Uzume was quiet and then, "...Sure kid, I'm your Grauntie"

Molly leaned closer to Histoire - Whispering. "I think you can understand why I'm her partner now, can't you?"

Histoire hummed. "She's pure, innocent, knows how to make someone laugh and honestly worries of others. One may say no one is worthy of her"

"I would agree... If she hadn't of picked me the other night that is... But that's for another time."

Histoire agreed. "I agree, for now, consider destiny decided to give you the greatest gift you could have asked for. I trust you won't waste it...like how you almost did, right?"

Molly nodded with a wave of her hand. "Oh believe me, I will not waste it. She's a blessing and I promise to always protect her. No matter what may happen to me..."

Histoire looks to Molly. "...I worry more what she'll do to protect you more than what may happen to you. Seeing how she is, she might be the kind of person who doesn't hesitate to take a bullet for others..."

Molly nodded. "To be honest, and I'm telling you the truth here - I would give my life to protect hers... And that's a promise."

Histoire sighed. "I know...I just worry that she gives her life to save yours while you were trying to protect her"

"Just so long as Neptune keeps an eye on her, with you, Nepgear and Uzume. Then I see no real danger..." Molly whispered.  
A siren goes off all throughout the Basilicom.

Uzume looked around. "Is Red actually trying to rape IF!?"

Purple sighed. "Again?"

Uzume blinked. Again?

Molly stands up. "I'll see to it, you all wait here." She races off without much of another word.

Purple's instincts order her to follow after Molly, Uzume did the same and so did Gear while Histoire was left to repair Neptune.

Outside the Basilicom, there was a huge collection of Ancient Dragons and a few more creations of the past which some people could not believe - Even some of ASIC's remnants had gathered in the centre of Planeptune.

Molly skids to a halt in front of one of the 6 Dragons and waves her arms around.

"Come after me you cowards! I f***ing dare you!"  
All of the entities turn their attention to Molly, the Dragons all starting to march towards her as she starts to glow.

Soon enough, Purple, Uzume and Gear arrive at the scene and are left confused by the chaos.

Uzume had wide eyes. "From where did they-No, that doesn't matter!"

From the glimpse of her eye she managed to see some people still on the place.

Uzume looked to Nepgear. "Gearsy, evacuate the citizens!"

Nepgear nodded. "R-Right!"

FLASH

Purple Sister floated where Nepgear had been. "Everyone!" She flies into the skies above Planeptune so the citizens can see her. "Follow me to safety!"

FLASH

Orange Heart smiled. "Time to kick some ass!"

She summoned her microphone before realizing she forgot something.

Orange Heart looked around for Purple. "Purple get to safety with Gearsy!"

...Purple wasn't there anymore.

Returning her eyes to the battlefield, she saw Purple summoning two katanas before starting to attack some ASIC goons.

She was doing fairly well, using her weapons to block the attacks and her feet to knock them out and not kill anyone.

A gigantic sky-ship floated down underneath the clouds, making Molly click her tongue in shock.

"No way..."

Unfortunately, that moment of lapse of concerntration had Molly get attacked by 2 of the Ancient Dragons, thrown against the ground and then thrown into the air again.

As she started falling back downwards, one of the dragons opened its mouth, ready to eat her completely, only to get a katana stabbed on its head, killing it immediately and making it bust into data.

"Molly!"

Purple kicked unconscious another ASIC goon before running to her girlfriend.

As she went there, she threw her other katana to the other Ancient Dragon, this time the impact didn't kill it but it did some good damage on it.

It was enough for Purple to arrive and kick its body into the ground.

Purple scanned her. "Molly, are you okay!?"

Molly grunts as she lands, using her power to cushion on her descent. "Didn't I tell you all to wait at the Basilicom!?" She watches as the General of the attacking forces looks at Purple, then to Molly. "You..."

General of ASIC scoffs. "Hmph, is this all a Time Soldier can do? I'm disappointed... Glorious! FIRE AT WILL!"

The huge sky-ship turned its cannons to Planeptune and almost started to open fire... But something held it back, something... 30x times more powerful then anything Molly could do.

Molly went quiet. "... Who in..."

Purple looked up. "Hey, it's the guy who put you in a cage!"

Molly had wide eyes. "WHAT!? I can't see him though!" She was looking around frantically.

The moment she finished screaming, Purple grabbed her body and carried her in bridal style...Before starting to run away.

Molly wriggled around in Purple's hold. "H-Hey! Lemme go!" Molly tries to struggle but due to not having her original power source anymore, she can't fight for long.

Purple shook her head. "No can do, I promised to not let you be in places like this again! And I think you've been here TOO long!"

Molly looked at Purple. "... I need to protect this nation! This Planet! I- I can't just run like a coward!"

Purple smiled at her. "Molly, don't worry"

A great flash came from the Basilicom and soon, the figure of Next Purple came to view of everyone.

"This planet isn't as weak as you may think it is, and if you spend all the time protecting it, who's going to protect you?" Purple asks her.

Molly blinked. "...B-But... Wait, who's-" She points to Next Purple who flies past them at high speed, towards the battlefield.

In a flash, most of the enemies who used to stand were no longer doing it, the power of Next Form allowing the CPU to defeat the enemies with no problem.

Next Purple looked around. "And now...only the ship remains. Need help, Time Traveller?"

Time Traveller materalises next to the Goddess with his sword drawn. "Should be no problem. Get your citizens to safety. This will be one hell of an explosion. I will do my best to make it light, but I can't promise."

Next Purple hummed. "I see... My own daughter beat me to a pulp. Nothing to do here, just wanted to get it out of my mind."

Time Traveller nodded. "That's fine. Just remember, you are in charge of this Nation and as a collective, you all are responsible for the planet. I am only here as a task from my mother. She wished to make sure you all had the best possible start to protecting everyone..." He smirks. "Including Molly."

Next Purple nodded. "...I understand, take three minutes, I'll try to use that time to get everyone to safety!"

Time Traveller looked to Next Purple. "You have your time limit, now move. Before its too late."

It didn't take Next Purple long to evacuate the citizens to the edge of the city limits, Time Traveller on the other hand had caused the "Glorious" to rupture its core engines and it was going to explode very soon. There was little over a minute and half left.

Molly was pouting, of course, due to being forced to leave a battlefield before she wanted to.

Purple smiled. "...Those will be some nice fireworks"

As was usual, Purple was trying to see the good side out of things. "Just to confirm, you're alright, right, Molly?" Purple looked to her.

Molly frowned. "... I don't like this..." She was pouting still.

Molly sighed. "I mean... I only wanted to help protect this world, and I got taken away from the front lines like some... some helpless little girl..." She sighs heavily. "But I suppose that's not my life anymore."

"Molly, you took down four Ancient Dragons by yourself." Purple confirmed. "I don't know of a, helpless little girl, who can do that"

Molly smiles softly. "I... I guess..."

Purple looked to her. "I did this because I don't want you in those sort of places anymore. A wound can't heal if it isn't allowed to do it and in there you could get it worse!"

Purple looked at Molly dead in the eye. "Didn't you promise me you would stop doing this?"

Molly sighed. "Yeah I did... I'm sorry I tried to protect you... But... I have one more request-"

Purple stopped walking.

"Put me down? I can walk by myself you know" Molly sticks out her tongue.

With a small smile, the smaller girl put the other one down.

Purple smiled again. "Okay, it seems like the fight ended at least"

Next Purple sighed. "...I'll need a loan from another Nation to repair all that"

Within moments, Time Traveller had appeared in front of them all. "The ship will explode in space, so you need not worry about any further damage. Histoire?" He looks to her. "You can bill me directly for the damage. It would be simple for us to pay for it rather than you. As for you-" He eyes Molly critically.

Molly gulps quite loudly.

Time Traveller narrows his eyes at her. "Don't get involved in ANY more battles, you hear me? You nearly got yourself killed AGAIN and you promised not to. I won't take you away or anything, but you must understand - You are here for your own good. You understand this correct?"

Purple got in the middle of the two. "She does, her instincts simply took over her this time and it's my fault for not making it to her in time to prevent her from being there. But the moment I got my hands on her I got her out"

Purple tilted her head. "You can surely pretend you didn't see that small act there, right?"

Time Traveller nodded his head. "This once I can. Time doesn't have to know about EVERYTHING that goes on. I'm sure my mother will be fine with a simple report this time." He presses a few buttons on his scanner and sends a very brief report to his mother.

Molly whispers. "Micheal?"

"Yes?"

Molly pulls out her scanner that she had on her and offers it to him. "... I think this is now yours."

Time Traveller offers an EXTREMELY rare soft smile at her. "Molly, that is your token of memory. Crystal's memory. If you wish for me to take it, I will, but I think you should keep it."

Molly looked down. "I..,"

Time Traveller looked to Purple. "Why don't you let your girlfriend decide?"

Purple looked to Molly. "Molly, you can keep it. A memory is something beautiful if it doesn't slow you down. As long as you promise to not let it affect your life, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't keep it."

Molly puts it away. "I need to say one more thing to you, Commander."

Time Traveller nodded. "And what's that?"

Molly nodded at him. "Thank you. For never giving up on me or this world."

Time Traveller rose an eyebrow. "You have more than me to thank for that"

Molly smiled bashfully for once. "I suppose... I suppose I do"

Time Traveller chuckled slightly. "I have to depart soon. Neptune?" He looks at Next Purple.

Next Purple nods. "Yes?"

She looks at all of them and then to Time Traveller again with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"...You're not going to beat me too, are you?"

Time Traveller shook his head. "As much as that would be enjoyable for Molly to watch, no. You need to be thanked. For remembering your daughter and NOT taking her away from Molly."

"I can't offer much more than a full rebuild to your nation, but that is about all I am allowed to do."

Next Purple nods. "I thank you for your help, Time Traveller"

Time Traveller nods. "It is my pleasure. On my mother's behalf of course." He bows to her and nods at Molly.

Molly pipes up. "Take this with you... At the very least." She throws him a small tag.

Time Traveller nods his head. "...Understood. If you ever need my assistance again, don't hesitate to contact me."

Molly nods. "We won't forget."

Time Traveller chuckled. "See you another day, Soldier 7391. Molly Polinsky. Detachment 2 of Manda II."

Molly groans. "Do you HAVE to remind me?"

Time Traveller shook his head slightly. "No, but it is only appropriate." He then adds something else, "FORMER, should I say"

Molly nods with a smile. "And I am NOT coming back"

"... I don't expect you to"

Purple looks to Molly. "And if you try I'll knock you out and carry you back home!"

Time Traveller chuckled. "You've been told."

Purple smiled. "So don't say I didn't warn you!"

Molly gulps. "O-Okay..."

Time Traveller looked at Molly with a critical eye. "Retirement will be difficult. You may want to train so you don't forget some of the skills you learnt with us. But, don't push yourself further then what is resonable-"

Molly cut him off. "... OKAY! Okay! I get the message!"

Purple nods. "And I'll be there, if I watch something that just goes anywhere near a mountain level skill, I'm stopping ya-" She turns to Time Traveller.

Purple whispers to him. "That is far enough for her, right?"

Time Traveller looks at her. "I wouldn't let her go anywhere near a mountain level if I were you. She'll faint if she uses even 50% of what she was used to again"

"...City level as much then?"

Time Traveller nods. "Give or take a shop or something, yes"

The demi-goddess returns her attention to Molly.

Purple smiles. "As I said, I see something similar to city level and I'm stopping ya!"

Molly moans. "... No fair!"

Time Traveller narrows his eyes at Molly. "You are not a Time Soldier anymore Molly, you cannot use that kind of power anymore."

Molly had a sad smile on her face. "Okay..."

Next Purple looked at Molly. "After all, we're here to use that sort of insane power to protect the place when the Time Soldiers aren't around"

Time Traveller looks to Next Purple. "That is a good point-" He concerntrates on her. "Next time something like that ship occurs, I may not be here to protect you."

Next Purple smirks. "I'm sure dimensional slash could have destroyed it...it could have caused a lot of damage but the threat could have been stopped."

Orange Heart chimed in. "If you had the energies to use...didn't your level lower down to 40 in these past weeks?"

Molly whispers. "... That's partly my fault."

Time Traveller raises an eyebrow.

"I kinda put her in hospital..." She had a bashful smile.

Time Traveller went quiet. "Not clever"

Molly nodded. "I know..."

Histoire decided to join in. "Neptune isn't considered innocent so Lady Time decided it was fine to do that"

Time Traveller shrugged. "If my mother decided that, then that is fine by me."

Next Purple looked to them all. "...STOP GANGING ON ME!"

Molly answered her. "...NO!"

Time Traveller chuckles. "It's been a long time since I managed to laugh, so good going, However. I must depart. Look after each other. And never get to this stage again. Because I will be needed in another corner of the Cosmos... And I may never get the chance to come back"

Molly whispers to him. "Sir?"

Time Traveller nods. "Yes?"

Molly fidgeted on the spot. "Can I say... Serving with you... was a great honour"

Time Traveller smirked. "The honour was mine, General"

Molly frowned. "Former"

Time Traveller nodded. "Yes, former"

Purple smiled widely. "Well, guess all that's fine turned fine"

Next Purple nodded. "I agree"

She tried to put a hand on Purple's shoulder...only for the kid to punch her in the gut...surprisingly taking all the air out of her guts and making her fall to the ground.

Molly rose an eyebrow. "You're not on friendly terms with my girlfriend yet, so be careful Nep"

Histoire rose her eyes in partial shock. "...I'm more worried that she managed to hurt Neptune in that form"

Molly looked at her. "hence why I said, "Be careful"

Time Traveller looked to Histoire. "Will that be all, Tome?"

Histoire nodded. "I take it so, I thank you for your help one more time"

She bowed again before Time Traveller left the place.

Purple was quiet before she turned to Molly. "Should we go home for today?"

Molly nodded with a smile. "...Yeah, let's."

* * *

To Be Continued! :D


	20. Chapter 19 - Molly and Purple (Part II)

Computer: And here we are!

Archy: Chapter 19!

Shadic: Chapter 18!

Archy: ... o.o;

Shadic: ...What? It IS chapter 18, right?

Archy: No... We're at Chapter 19 now...

Shadic: Chapter 18, yeah!

Archy: (shakes head) Okay, everyone. Here is Chapter NINTEEN! 1-9 for you! =D

Disclaimer: We don't own HDN! Only our idea/s! ;D

Archy: This is one big chapter...

Shadic: That's what she said :D

Archy: ... Someone remove him :P

Warning: There is a mature adult scene in this chapter... Just thought I'd let you know-

Shadic: Hehehehehe, lemons! LEMONS!

Archy: Someone PLEASE remove him

* * *

It has been a few days since the incident and Planeptune has recovered 100% since the events. There has been plenty of interesting things going on... And Molly seems to be thinking in her... Well, THEIR house I should say. And by their house I mean; Purple and Molly's house.

Molly was humming to herself.

Purple was apparently excited about their date on the amusement park and had booted up a laptop that she had bought with a part of the money she had received from the Basilicom... However, she was just staring at it.

The screen was off and—yes, smoke started coming out of her ears.

She was in unknown territory...again.

"...Molly" Purple whispered.

Molly hummed at her. "Mmmm?"

Purple looked at her. "How do you turn this on?"

Molly looks over and giggles.

"See that circle that looks like a round thing with a line at the top?"

Purple nodded. "Yes?"

"... Press that. Or, if you need more help - Ask Dexter, the computer system. He can speak what it says to you." She then has a sweet smile and then she puts a finger to her lip, "Hmmm..." She then goes back to her humming cycle.

Purple pushed it and almost gasped as the screen came to life. It was her first time using one of these. She looks over at Molly and grows curious. "Something on your mind?"

Molly doesn't seem to really be paying attention as her eyes look glazed.

"... So, if I was to... Hmmm..."

The Demi-Goddess raised an eyebrow and stood up from the table and walked over to Molly.

She poked her cheek once.

"Mo-lly~" Purple whispered.

Molly blinks and then looks to Purple.

"..." And then several moments later, she blinked. "... Something wrong?"

Purple tilted her head. "You seem too deep in thought and I was wondering what was on your mind-" She smiled. "That and you weren't really blinking..."

Molly blinked again. "Strange... Well, I've been thinking about opening a shop. There's not enough POTION shops in Planeptune, really, and I think maybe I could open one."

Purple smiled widely. "Potions, I see, I can help with it! Back with Pa, I would help him make traditional potions that could heal up to 80% of damage with cheap materials!"

"Though, I don't remember a lot of side effects they may had"

Main side effect: Forget an hour before and after you made use of the potion three hours after its use.

Molly went quiet and then. "Maybe a hotel would be better?"

She hummed again and sat down in the leather recliner at one end of the room, facing the window.

"... Or maybe... Maybe-"

All of a sudden she falls into a comatose-like state, not really doing much aside from soft breathing - No snoring.

Purple went quiet. "..."

Purple went over and pokes her cheek.

There is no response, aside from gentle breathing. Then, a few moments later, she shifts over in her chair so she is facing away from the poking.

Molly makes a dozy sounding voice. "Mmmm... Sleepy..."

Purple hummed. "Mhm...Okay"

She lifts Molly over her shoulder and moves her to their bedroom... Which now had a blanket of a famous game hero: Viewtiful Nep... Due to Purple's petition.

Placing Molly on the bed, she covers her with the blankets.

"You haven't been having enough sleep" Purple smiled as she tucked Molly in.

"Mmmmm... warm..."

Molly's lips curl into yet another small yet soft smile.

Purple smiles and kisses her forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

"Computer, can you null all noise from the outside to our bedroom, please?"

Dexter, the Computer System beeps. "Acknowledged. All noise will now be silenced to your combined bedroom."

"A hot cup of coffee is awaiting you in the living room, Miss Purple. The lights are switching to Molly's sleeping light - Soft neon blue." Purple looked panicked for a moment. "In the bedroom, of course. Not the whole house."

"Understood" Purple sighed and went to the living room and found the cup of coffee.

"Mhm..."

She looked at it for a moment before grabbing some milk... And filling it with it. She then took a sip from it.

Purple let out a relieved sigh. "This is good~"

Yep, she's definitely a child.

Dexter's voice came back. "Switching lights in the living room to warm purple... Sorry for the ironic statement."

The lights eventually switch to a light purple.

Purple smiled. "No worries"

[26-Jul-19 07:30 PM] Shadicgon#5859 Purple: Mhm?

She watched the laptop turn on...and realized she STILL doesn't know how to read.

"...I'll ask Molly some help later" Purple said as she drank some more coffee.

Dexter came on in a moment. "I could download your reading skill into your processor unit, Miss Purple. All you had to do - Was ask."

Purple looked at the laptop again. "But...I don't have a processor unit... Wait-" She looked at the sides of the house. "Do I even have an HDD?" Questions she just thought of too late.

Dexter clarified in moments. "According to your biometrics you do have a processor unit. I am unsure as to whether you have a HDD but processor unit - Yes. Would you like to download the reading skill?"

Purple nodded. "Mhm...sure I don't see why not"

The computer system beeps and within moments, Purple can only see data all around her for a few minutes.

"Downloading..."

Purple's eyes went wide. "Wow..."

A few more seconds and the data all disappears.

"Download complete." The computer system stated. "You can now read up to forty thousand billion different languages and texts at the same speed as a computer. Enjoy using your laptop."

Purple went quiet and then, "...There are so many things I didn't know that existed! I can even see hieroglyphs in my head... And why are there so many kanjis!?"

Dexter beeped again. "The download is a big file, it will take a few minutes for your processor to sort through them. And...Ask your ancestors. Not me."

Purple sighed. "Okay, I just need..."

There was fire coming out of her ears.

"...A moment"

Dexter beeped loudly. "Fire detected."

Sprinklers suddenly appear on either side of Purple, dosing out her fire.

As she was filled with water she tried to scream for help but found herself unable to. By the time they ended, she was a soaking mess.

Purple spits water out of her mouth. "...Thanks"

Dexter clarified again. "Fire extinguished. Target - Miss Purple, safe. Sprinklers deactivated. Miss Polinsky had them installed when you were going to move in, just in case."

Purple nods. "Yeah, it happens when I think of something too hard"

Dexter beeped on again. "Suggestion - Perhaps prepare to be soaked each time you think too hard. Your laptop is unaffected by the soak. It is waterproof."

Purple went almost quiet. "I don't know... The old man of the village said it was thanks to a curse I have"

Dexter's voice was next, "Curses can be resolved. I believe Miss Polinsky may have a cure. But... It may not work."

Purple looked at the voice's location; a panel on the wall as she looks around. "Mine's called: Toon Force or something like that... Can something be done about it?"

"It makes stuff go weird around me every now and then"

Dexter beeped. "Weird you mention, Miss Purple. How do you mean? Also, you will need a towel."

A fresh fluffy towel is thrown at her at high speed from the laundry room.

"... Towel supplied."

She took it. "Well from time to time something stupid or impossible happens around me, When I kick a girl in the crotch it will hurt as much as if they were a guy! Or, whenever I trip by accident there will always be a piano there waiting for me even when it wasn't there a moment ago. That sorta stuff"

Computing...

"Wouldn't you call that *dumb luck* in which case?"

A few minutes later the panel started to look a little Alien to Purple.

"However, Miss Polinsky does have a *secret* cure for such a thing."

"Really?" Purple asked, a bit hopeful but then shook her head. "...No, it would be asking too much already"

Dexter clarified. "You need to accept the offer of help you are being offered. If you wish for Toon Force to be removed, it can be. However, you will lose the special healing ability that your mother gave you when you were born."

Purple put her hand behind her head. "Yeah...I think I will stay with it."

Acknowledged.

"It isn't worth losing that healing factor"

Dexter came to life yet again. "Your partner is half awake now. Should I use sleeping gas?"

Purple cleared her throat. "You know that's a yes... Only in this case, don't do it again unless I tell you to, please"

Acknowledged... Accessing Sleeping gas unit... Filling bedroom with sleeping gas and... Your partner is still trying to fight sleep.

Purple sighed. "... I'll just enter and knock her out"

"Do you have a plot convenient baseball bat?"

Dexter - "We have a rubber mallet in case of such things, baseball bat... In the cupboard next to the bed."

"Statement - You said not to be violent to her, and now you're thinking of being violent."

Purple smiled. "It's different, we tried the nice way, now we use Plan B"

Dexter beeped. "Acknowledged. Venting sleeping gas... Miss Polinsky is standing up, looking confused. Suggest Rubber Mallet in this case?"

Purple looked around the room. "Anything that makes her get the hours of sleep she's clearly not getting..."

The door to her right opens up a small hidden chamber where there is a tranquiliser gun.

"That is the best option"

Purple was quiet and then looked to the panel. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

You didn't ask.

A voice yawned from behind her. "Morning..." It was Molly.

Purple grabbed the gun and opened fire, aiming for Molly in any form she could.

Molly blinks as the dart hits her in the chest. "What the... Ugh... I'm fine, I tell you! Fii..." She falls forwards, completely knocked out.

Dexter beeped at Purple. "Judgement of her vitals says she was going to fall asleep in her recliner."

Purple looked at the gun. "...So, I didn't need this in the first place?"

I never said it was a GOOD judgement

Purple - "...Computer"

"Yes?"

Purple sighed for a moment. "Download an AI that allows you to have your own judgment please... Just make sure it's not an evil one"

Acknowledged... Seeking out a new AI...

Molly on the floor. "Mmmmmugh... Flying ships..." Giggling half asleep, she's still not completely gone to the land of dreams.

Purple walked over to her girlfriend, took the dart out and carried her to their bedroom. She once again placed her inside their bed and covered her in blankets before once again closing the door.

"That was...unnecessary, in a way"

Molly's voice from behind the door, "I love my partner...Mmmmmm...Oh hey a nice person..." This was then followed by soft and slightly noiseless snoring.

Purple smiled. It was too soon to judge.

It could be of anything.

BEEP BEEP. "You seem... troubled Miss Purple"

Purple blinked. "Nah, just a bit jealous of what she could be dreaming. That small part of me that's still a girl"

Dexter's digitized head could be seen on the panel next to the door. "Would you like to see what's she dreaming?"

Purple looked at him. "...Computer...does your own sense of judgement tells you this is something that should be done?"

"Also, why do I sound more intelligent? Did you download a lot of more things to my head?"

Dexter smiled. digitally. "In simple terms? Absolutely. You couldn't be seen anywhere with your lack of intellgence from before. You are a full Demi-Goddess who needs the intelligence of a woman. So, you can kiss your "girl days" goodbye. You have a partner, a house and a lot of credits. Of course, we have a sauna nearby the house if you wish..."

Purple was quiet. And then, "But...I liked being like that...Also, we have a sauna?"

Purple shook her head. "No, more importantly - What else do we have that I'm not aware of? Last thing I need is us having the cure to idiocy in our basement"

And the download wasn't entirely successful from the looks of it...

Relax.

Purple sighed. "Sorry"

It won't do you any good to stress.

Dexter - and it won't help Molly either

Dexter - You wish to do the best by her, then you need to think carefully

Dexter - There's quite a few hidden secrets to this house - Are you forgetting? It has been through three wars and multiple battles, I am not as impressive as Molly but she DID programme me... For which I am imeasurely grateful.

Purple nodded. "I see, if she programmed you then she trusted you the way you were. I apologize for my behavior. It's just...my head still feels off with all the things you downloaded in it..."

Dexter - I CAN make the stuff smaller if you wish? Or perhaps an upgrade as in order...

Purple shook her head. "No, just...take out the unnecessary languages please. I feel the rest that's in my head is just... Occupying space that could be used for memories with Molly. ...But leave Mexican please. I like the word "Wey" for a reason"

Dexter - As you command - Miss WEY.

The other unnecessary languages are removed within micro-seconds and there is a LOT of room for more memories and such.

Dexter - Molly is starting to wake up normally, but she's not moving from her bed. Mumbling something along the lines of not wanting to be sent to sleep unnecessarily again.

Purple looked to Dexter. "Will she fall asleep on her own?"

Purple quietly to herself. "My head feels lighter"

Dexter - Miss Polinsky will indeed falls asleep on her own, she was struggling with Share energy telling her when to sleep, however, she has solved that. She appears to have been dreaming about you because when I just questioned her about it - She went red.

Purple was quick on the mark. "...Question: What AI did you download exactly?"

She sounded nervous. And a bit awkward.

Dexter - Why do you ask? You instructed a new AI so I have been searching for quite some time. I found one that was recommended by Lady Histoire.

Purple nodded. "No reason, no reason. If Histoire recommended that one then it's a good one. Anyways, I'll go check on my girl"

Dexter - As you command.

"But before that..." She was slightly careful with her words, "...Do you like...see us when we have an intercourse?"

Purple thought to herself, 'Such a nice word...didn't know it existed before'

Dexter had lines on screen. "In short terms - No. There is an adult content filter that prevents anything and anyone from seeing into the room when you both are "going at it like rabbits" according to Miss Polinsky."

Purple smiled. "Pff"

She almost lets out a laugh at hearing how Molly described their acts.

"Okay...and is the Sauna reserved just for the two of us?"

Dexter - Affirmative.

Purple had a mischievous smile. "I know where I'm taking her tomorrow~"

She erased that smile off her face and with it all evil thoughts before going back to her normal self.

She walked inside their room... Again.

"Molly~"

Molly was curled up in the bed, and then she looks over to Purple, a smile appearing on her face.

Molly looked at her. "Hello~"

"Why are you up so early? You just fell asleep"

Purple - (Thoughts - Literally speaking)

Molly blinked. "Time passes by in Gamindustri faster than on my homeworld, so you could say, I had loads of sleep in the time you SHOT me!" She pouted.

Purple was quiet. "...It was Computer's idea"

Molly smirked. "Oh sure, blame Dexter."

She also had a mischievous smile of her own.

Purple looked to the wall. "He's the one who offered me the gun"

Dexter chimmed in - You wanted to use a baseball bat.

Molly was quiet before she looked at Purple in the eye. "... What did you say to get him to offer you the gun?"

Purple fidgeted on the spot. "...Nothing?"

Dexter - I detect lies.

Purple sighed. "Okay, I got worried you weren't sleeping the enough and wanted you to sleep the fair and just-"

Molly was quiet again. And then, she curls her smile into a soft one as she relaxes and yawns... Once.

"Thank you... Mmmm... Are you sure you don't want to chillax under these sheets with me?" Using her right index finger she invites Purple towards her.

Purple smiled. "Mhm...I was thinking of taking a bath in the sauna. Wanna come with me~?"

Molly nods slowly and gets up, her PJ's half glowing as she got out of the bed.

Molly yawned. "Sure. I've been looking forward to something like that for awhile. I just had no-one to go with..." She looks at Purple with a wink. "'Till now"

Purple streched. "And I've never gone to one before, mostly cause...I didn't have much interest in it"

She walked up to Molly's side and looked into her eyes.

"And now I see some lot of reasons to go it"

Molly blushes and leans into Purple, giving the Demi-Goddess a heavy kiss on the lips and wraps her arms around her neck, before pulling back briefly. "You know something?"

Purple leans forward and looks into Molly's eyes with... a power symbol on both eyes.

"Yes?"

Molly smiles widely and warmly.

"I love you..." She kisses Purple again before breaking apart for air.

Purple smiled. "And I love you, today, tomorrow, and forever"

She returned the kiss to Molly, a bit passionately.

Molly yelps a bit, caught off guard and can't stop the kiss and deepens it, starting to trace circles on Purple's sides.

The demi-Goddess hugged her partner and pushed the two of them to bed. Purple on top of Molly.

Molly looks at Purple up and down before settling on her power symbolized eyes.

"... You like having the top position, don'tcha?"

Purple smirked. "Feeling a bit... Down~?"

Bad Dam Tus~

Molly giggles.

"I'm all yours... Goddess~ Just like when I took you for a ride, you have me all to yourself."

Dexter was beeping in the corner - Adult filter engaged, not watching.

"Oh shut up Dexter, you're always watching me!"

Dexter - Not true, I erase-

"Oh shut up..." Molly then kisses Purple and drags her down to her so their bodies are touching one another.

Purple pushed her tongue inside of Molly's mouth as her hands began to caress her girlfriend's hips.

The caress soon turning into a massage from the smaller girl's part.

All Molly could do, realistically, was to moan as she felt the sensations going through her body.

Molly's resistance had gone down since she had been the former soldier, she was now literally all Purple's and Molly saw to it that Purple had access to everything she wanted... No matter the lewdness.

Purple's lips separated from those of Molly, a thin strain of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Sauna or not enough patience for it~...?"

"You think..." Molly panted. "After THIS I'm going to be patient?" She grins and places a hand on Purple's chest. "I love you Purple... You can do it to me this time, I owe you remember?"

Purple smiles. "Fair Point"

She sits on her girlfriend's stomach and takes off her jacket. "A little help with my shirt, please?"

"But of course, hon."

Molly reaches up and within a matter of moments it has been discarded to the floor.

Purple smiles as she sits topless on her girlfriend's stomach.

Purple purrs. "This night, you're mine~"

As she speaks, she starts kissing Molly's neck.

Molly gulps playfully.

Molly sighs into the kissing and relaxes herself, her eyes starting to glitter Grey as though she is loving it.

As Purple continues kissing, her hands roam to her girl's lower level and began caressing her rear, her fingers just so playfully caressing the surroundings of Molly's honey pot.

Molly squeals as she feels the fingers playing around near her sensitive area.

"You're a 'naughty' girl Purple.."  
She gives everything to Purple's decisions, no matter what, she promised and she will deliver.

Even though she still wore her PJs, she could still feel Purple's fingers and hands roam all around her.

"Can't help myself with you here~"

Suddenly, Purple bit lightly the neck of her girlfriend.

Molly yelps softly.

"My god... that's..."

She arches her back towards Purple a bit more.

Purple smiled as she started going downwards on her woman's body. She started kissing her collarbone just from above her clothing, and then moved to her breasts, which she started kissing before sucking.

Purple's girlfriend couldn't resist and started to move her PJ's out of the way of Purple and before long, she was pretty much without clothing...

"Well, well, WHO'S the naughty girl now, Mo-lly~?"

Molly blushes.

"It's your fault! I'm... I'm not normally this... This /active/ , you see..."

"You need to take responsibility missy!"

Purple stuck her tongue out. "I know"

With her tongue she started to lick Molly's bare chest, just in the middle of both mountains that existed in there.

While she did this, her left hand started to playfully caress Molly's lower lips, moving her fingers in circular slow motion around them, her right hand going for her right breast. She squished it a bit, and moved it in some directions before the fingers of that hand went for the nipple and began to caress it.

Molly took in a sharp intake of breath as the sensations were washing through her.

"Ugh... That's... ohhh that's heavenly... Please do more Purple... I can't take it anymore!"

She started to move her head from right to left, almost like a cat that wanted to be cleaned.

With an evil smirk... Purple ceased all her actions.

Moving to her ear she whispered to her. "What do you want me to do~?"

Molly shuddered as she felt the sound waves give her a form of pleasure she had NEVER experienced before.

She shuddered. "I want you... I want you to pump me with your fingers... to make me yours... Do it... I... I love you too much to say no anymore!"

Purple smirked. "As you wish~"

Feeling her entrance being wet enough, Purple inserted three fingers at once before beginning to pump her insides.

Molly gasped as she felt the fingers penetrate, leaning her head back she moaned loudly.

"Oh godd... More... Please more..."

Purple used this chance and stuck the middle fingers of her free hand into Molly's mouth.

Molly could do nothing but suck on the middle fingers of Purple's free hand as the pumping continued.

"Mmmmm..."

Purple smirked. "Good girl~"

Saying those words, she went to Molly's left breast, which she never gave enough attention before and started sucking on it.

All this time her fingers going faster per second and a fourth one entering as well due to the tightness Purple felt...she swears her fingers could have been crushed in there had it not been for that extra finger.

Molly could feel her body getting hotter and hotter, and more and more tighter as she felt her climax approaching. She continued to suck on the fingers as she felt all the pleasure coursing through her, it was like electrizity and she begged Purple not to stop. It was so much for the former Soldier that eventually, she started to leak her pre-juices as her body began to move up and down with the force.

Purple, seeing Molly was as nothing from ending decided to make her the favor and end her.

The hand that was pumping her had a finger it wasn't using: The thumb.

She pressed Molly's clitoris with her thumb without a warning.

Molly gasped and within a matter of moments the thumb had forced her entire body to spasm and climax, all of her juices flowed out of her as her VERY tense body gave out, her ratting slowly coming to a halt as she heavied and panted extremely heavily.

Purple, satisfied with her work, took her fingers out of Molly's womanhood, along with the ones in her mouth and went down to her Honey Pot.

"Mhm...Ittadakimasu~"

She began to lick and drink all of Molly's love juices.

All Molly could do was pant and moan as the juices were all drunken by Purple. She tasted of Purple's favourite drink which... Was partly strange but partly understandable.

"Mmmmm... Thank you..." She panted. "Thank you so much Purple... I didn't know I was that...tense."

As the Demi-Goddess seemed to have finished she went face to face with Molly.

Her mouth was closed and there was some liquid dripping from it.

With a smile, she kissed Molly, letting out some juices that she hadn't drank yet, thus letting her girlfriend "taste" herself.

It was more romantic than how it sounded.

Molly smiled as she felt the kiss on her lips and drank some of her "juice"

"Mmmm... I'll have to do that to you sometime, hon~" She winks as she yawns.

Purple tilted her head at her. "Tired?"

Molly nodded. "Kinda..." She yawns again.

Purple smiled as she got off the bed and covered Molly on their blanket...they would need to wash it later.

"Sleep, and this time try to make it more than an hour, please~"

Molly frowned. "But I don't like sleeping!" She pouted rather cutely. "I could stay awake for 72 hours at a time when I was soldier..."

Purple nodded. "Precisely, something you're not anymore"

She started sounding menacing, "If you don't sleep well..."

She took out an object from her hammerspace...it was long, big, thick and could certainly destroy Molly's-...okay, I don't think I need to keep explaining.

"...I'll have to use this till you faint"

"Kay~?"

Molly smirked. "And if I DO sleep well, I get to hit you with a book!"

Purple smiled and got near Molly's forehad. "Sure"

She kissed her forehead.

"Night, Molly"

Molly smiles warmly at her. "Thanks Purple... Good... Morn-" She falls asleep.

Purple couldn't help but smile at this sight.

Taking her shirt and jacket she left the room quietly.

Purple smiled again.

"Computer"

Dexter makes sounds like it is "waking up". "Yes Mistress Purple?"

"Come on, you know what to call me, don't you?"

Dexter - Apologies, it is wiser to call you by an official name than Mrs Polinsky, as you both are not married ye... What happened to Miss Polinsky? Don't tell me you-"

Purple looked around slowly. "No, I meant it as...Well...you called Miss Wey before and I thought that was my new official name"

"And it sounds funny"

Dexter - As you wish, Miss Wey

"That's better, and, if Molly asks, none of us knows why you call me like that"

Dexter - Understood Miss Wey. Might I make a suggestion?

"Yeah?"

Dexter - You appear to be sticky, and a bit... Worse for clothing - Might I suggest a shower or bath?

Dexter - My scanners indicate bodily fluids on your person, I assume they would be Miss Polinsky's?

Soft giggling can be heard from the bedroom.

"...Yes, and is she sleeping or do I need the gun again?"

Dexter - She is in fact asleep. All my sensors indicate she is knocked unconsious. According to my scan of Miss Polinsky just a few seconds ago - While you were finishing that sentence - It would appear you... Did "something" to her, what was that, exactly?

"...I just drained all her energy and then threated her to sleep"

Dexter - So, you banged her?

"... I wouldn't say it like that"

Dexter - but that's what you did, correct?

"Yes, but I prefer saying: I made the love with her"

Dexter - Understood, well, marriage preparations shall be underway soon enough. Shall I alert the Basilicom?

"...Computer, give it some time. Even though we already live together and all, I don't want to rush things with her" Purple smiled slightly. "I mean, what if she thinks it's still a bit too soon for it?"

One by now is sure she won't think that.

Dexter - Are you stupid?

"No, I know she'll be perfectly fine with it" Purple stuck her tongue out. "But still, we'll need a lot of money for everything"

Dexter - You don't know how much she has...Do you?

"...Is that a rhetorical question or I am supposed to answer?"

Dexter - She has a lot more than you realise... I can tell you precisely if you wish?

"No, that would be invasion of privacy"

Dexter - YOU are her partner, Miss Wey. You have a right to know.

Dexter - She nearly drunk 0.0005% of her balance in alcohol alone before you arrived.

Dexter - Her pension from being a Soldier in Time's army has been paid recently, also.

"I still don't want to... Not until we officially marry at least"

"I feel like only then I'll have the entire right to know"

Dexter - Hmm... When would you like to officially marry her if you could choose?

"Mhm...I think a week from now on would be enough for me to prepare all the stuff we need... And in three days I could take her out to a date where I would officially propose to her"

She had imagined the scenario hundreds of times before.

Dexter - Understood. Well, just between you and me, I'm not so sure Molly would want her surname replaced with Wey, Miss Wey. Perhaps, you two could keep your respective surnames and just have "Mrs" before it?

Dexter - It has happened a few times in Gamindustri history after all

Dexter - Mostly to NPC's... However, that should be irrelevant.

Purple nodded. "Fine, you convinced me"

The Demi-Goddess went slightly quiet. "Actually..." And then, "Do I even have a last name?"

Dexter - Aside from the one you chose, no

"I...didn't, Miss Wey was more like a nickname"

Dexter - then no in reality.

"..Mhm...Pa didn't have a last name...but apparently Ma doesn't have one either..."

"Wait, but Grauntie Uzume has a last name, shouldn't my last name be Tennouboshi as well?"

Dexter - Under the circumstances you can choose. You could for instance have Polinsky as your last name if you were to marry the girl in the bedroom.

"Oh, true. That was just...an existential question that suddenly popped in my head"

Dexter - Its fine.

"Purple Polinsky..." She giggled. "I like it"

Dexter - I thought you might.

Dexter - Time Traveller had thought the same from the report he gave me, it has to do with Molly's military record. If you wish, I can show you it somepoint?

"Mhm...I feel like that one is something I should know...or have an idea of anyways, to know what things are a no-no to mention"

Dexter - Her military record can be retrieved momentarily, you may wish to sit down. This will take a few minutes.

"Okay"

Purple walked to the couch and took a seat.

This would take some time...

* * *

Shadic: (shouting from the bin) **HEY!** I want to come back in! :(

Archy: NO! I said you would be removed, and so you were removed... (looks to the audience) Actually, not really readers. Just for the sake of this chapter's rather... "Adult" moment. We hope you enjoyed...  
See you in Chapter 20!

Shadic: CHAPTER 19!

Archy: SOMEONE REMOVE THAT BIN! :D


End file.
